Golden Age : The Nineteen Years
by Golden Myths
Summary: After the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but before the epilogue. My version of what happened in those 19 years...    -Complete, except for additional chapters in the form of extra flashbacks-
1. The Beginning of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. (Ex: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc...). Or the settings.

Golden Age: Nineteen Years Ch.1 The Beginning of the Future

He knew he had spoken with Dumbledore's portrait, and decided what to do with the Hallows. He knew he had called Kreacher, and asked sleepily a sandwich as he managed, with Ron and Hermione's help, to bed. Even so…everything that had happened the day before seemed like a dream, especially when he woke up in his bed at Hogwarts, then sun streaming from the window into the dormitory. It made all of the past years ventures seem unreal…everything flooded back into his mind though when he saw Hermione and Ginny in sleeping bags on the floor. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to remember everything, before a soft voice and hand urged him to open his eyes again.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Ginny's soft voice made it impossible for him to smile a bit. "Yeah, I guess you are too then?" She laughed softly, but there was an unmistakable note of sadness.

"Yeah…Look, Kreacher was too kind. He brought your sandwich, and all of our breakfasts."

Harry looked over and saw a great deal of food there. "Just like Kreacher..." He murmured, almost a joke. The recent battle still loomed too heavy over their heads. Even so, they began to eat and the others joined them as they did.

As they finished, Harry looked around to see them all staring at him oddly. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean…even Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had that same look, but with more love. "What is it everyone?" Harry asked tentatively.

Amazingly, though maybe not so amazingly in light of recent events, it was Neville who answered.

"Harry…we've got to bury them all. The rest…some….have been left so you could help…say final words and all…"

Harry nearly choked on his food. "What?" It was registering in his head…Bury them? Lupin...Tonks…Fred…

"We've got to..." Neville began to repeat but then Harry shook his head. "I heard you…I just can't believe it…But it does need to be done…along with so many other things I'm sure." Harry said, a bit sad, a bit sarcastic. "Let's go." Ginny took his hand with a slight smile and the two of them led everyone out of the dormitories and every conversation stopped as they walked into the common room. All heads turned to face them, Ginny and Harry just walked out the portrait hole. The hallways weren't much better, but they were better. Teachers walked around, repairing what they could, with the help of the less injured students. St. Mungo's must've sent in a crew of Healers…so many had been hurt. Harry thought as they passed by the silently working teachers and students. Occasionally a teacher would say "Good Morning" or something to him, or a student would say hello. He was glad for Ginny being there though, and Ron and Hermione so close behind them.

It was shocking to him exactly how much the castle had been destroyed. It was being repaired though…between the spells cast by those inside in the school, and the centaurs and others helping outside. Ron and Hermione, holding hands, along with Ginny led him out to an area that had been picked out for these select few people. He saw how people had made little marks already on the tombstones with their words of kindness. Tears came to Harry's eyes as he saw Lupin and Tonks graves…It wasn't fair! They just had their first kid! It was too much like his parent's deaths… He stood by the graves though, and wrote on Lupin's: Great Friend, Moony forever. Husband to Nymphadora Tonks, and father to Ted Tonks. On Tonks's he wrote: Mother, Wife, Auror, Friend. Then he saw Fred's grave nearby. Slowly he walked over, and saw that apparently the Weasleys has already made the main words on his, so simply wrote: Best Hogwarts Pranks since the Marauders. After that, he couldn't bear to look at their graves anymore, and just began walking back up to the castle. He wondered how he'd ever be able to show Ted his parent's graves.

Harry's heavy footsteps seemed to be echoed everywhere as he returned to the castle and walked into the Great Hall. Most of the bodies had been taken care of, even the death eaters. He had seen where they had buried them… a new cemetery for those whose parents had wanted them buried here had been made, and as for the death eaters…he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened to those. Very few people were walking among the messy Great Hall…but Harry walked straight for one body. As he looked down upon it, he felt a mixture of anger, relief, and wonder. Voldemort's body still held his look of shock at what had happened.

Any other feelings beside anger that Harry might've had at the moment vanished as he stared at his enemies body. Nearly shaking with rage Harry murmured "Ron, Hermione, Ginny…what should we do with it?" Hermione stepped forth reluctantly, but she was glaring at the dead body as well. "Cremate him….and bury him where he hated the most, the orphanage." The others mumbled their agreement. "Yeah… well then, first a picture? The worst enemy of Hogwarts will be in a room for tribute to this battle." Harry said grimly. Ginny said "Accio camera" Immediately, a camera flew over, and she caught it. Each one of them took different shots of him, and then Professor McGonagall walked in, and saw them all.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak to you for a minute?" She asked. Harry nodded and walked over. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked, and he told her exactly what they were going to do to his body. To his surprise, she replied "Fitting…but bury Bellatrix there as well. Even more fitting, don't you think Harry?" He nodded grimly, and then they both walked over. All of them raised their wands, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and McGonagall and said "Incendio." As Voldemort's body burned, Harry stared into the flames, turning his eyes away just long enough to levitate Bellatrix over, and set her body on fire as well. Then all of them watched the two bodies' burn, and slowly more people joined them. As they turned to ash, they had been joined by Neville, Luna, George, Percy, Seamus, and a few teachers. With a grim face, McGonagall murmured "Accio shoeboxes". Harry started at them in confusion, and Hermione asked "Err…Mrs. McGonagall? Why did you summon shoeboxes?"

"Well, Mrs. Granger, He-Who-, Voldemort kept his prizes from others in a shoebox…what would be better to put him in? Bellatrix should be put in another. "Harry knelt down and levitated each pile of dust into a different show box, then wrote, so it would be permanent, on one "Here lies the evil Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle. May none follow his example again." And on Bellatrix's "Here lies the evil Bellatrix Black, murderer of the innocent Sirius Black, and follower of Voldemort" Then he stood up and asked everyone "Where should we put them?"

"The orphanage he hated." Ron murmured, and then repeated louder. Harry smiled at his friend, and then nodded his head. "That sounds good. We'll take them later."

"Oh, and Professor McGonagall? " She looked at Harry and said "Yes?"

"Could a new room be added to the castle, with pictures of the castle as it is, with it being repaired, the graves, the bodies…and the fighters?" He asked, and she, with a look of surprise.

"Well, I suppose so! I'll try to see that it is done. Now, isn't school over? The school with hopefully start up again next year Mr. Potter…but now, here is the address your family is at. Enjoy your summer Mr. Potter." She said with a smile. "I'll take care of these two and everything else; you deserve a nice break Harry." He smiled with relief and asked "Where are the brooms?" She gave him instructions, and after saying "I'll keep in touch!" They walked around, saying goodbye to everyone, and despite his weak protestations, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, all were determined to spend the summer with him. The Weasleys had already left, with a note for Ginny and Ron to Floo home as soon as possible and for Harry to come along, and Hermione had said she had to get her parents back from Australia, so they parted reluctantly, with everyone leaving.

McGonagall saw them all head off, with both the Weasleys and Hermione taking the Floo Network. Harry stood alone. With a slight smile she walked over and said, actually, I'll take you to Hogsmeade, and then we can Apparate to where your family is. Harry sighed and nodded, grateful for company. In silence they went to Hogsmeade, and then she put her hand on his shoulder as they vanished with a loud pop. They appeared in front of the house the Dursleys were staying at, and as Harry felt the hand lift from his shoulder, he looked down to see a tabby cat looking up at him. He sighed, and then knocked slowly on the door.

"Who in the wor-"Petunia stopped and her hand flew to her mouth as she saw Harry.

"Hey Aunt Petunia…I'm back." Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked at her nephew, who she thought long gone, covered in scrapes and bruises, standing at her doorstep. Finally she regained her voice and said "Oh dear god…Vernon! Vernon! Dudley! Come here!"

"What is it, wha-"Vernon stopped at the sight of Harry. "What're you doing here boy? What happened to fighting what's his face? Chickened out I suppose?"

Harry felt no rage, surprisingly, towards his uncle. Things hadn't changed.

"Actually, Uncle Vernon, he's dead, and I'm free. But I'm going to be spending the summer at the Burrow, just thought you'd like to know I was alive and well."

Petunia looked like she was refraining from screaming. Dudley, who arrived quick enough to hear Harry's short story, was in shock. "Well then, you guys can go back to your old house now, I'm off, I know you won't miss me." Harry said, and waved, and just before he turned around, was hugged tightly by Dudley, to everyone's surprise. "Well…thanks Dud…I'll see you around." For the first time he saw care in his cousins eyes, and a flicker in his aunts.

He smiled, and waved goodbye, then he and McGonagall Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and Harry said his goodbyes to those at Hogwarts, and Flooed to the Burrow. Ron was sitting on the couch, along with Bill and Fleur. Ron leapt up and said "Harry! You're here!" Fleur exclaimed "You are here 'Arry!" and she kissed him lightly on both cheeks. He smiled and said hello to everyone. Apparently Hermione was still in Australia and would arrive in a few days, along with Charlie. Mrs. Weasley rushed in, and said "Harry you made it!" and hugged him tightly. "Oh Arthur will be home later, he's helping to patch things up at the Ministry, along with Percy. George is upstairs..." Tears came to her eyes, but she shook them away. "Ginny is-"she was stopped short as Ginny ran down the stairs with tears and launched herself at Harry, and they hugged tightly.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any characters in this story…OR the settings.

Golden Age: Nineteen Years Ch. 2 Friends

Ginny and Harry quickly moved apart, knowing Mrs. Weasley's habits to be suspicious. Ginny's brown eyes met Harry's green ones for a moment, just to let him know that they would meet later. Mrs. Weasley gave them both a suspicious look, but continued "And there's Ginny." Ron immediately filled the silence before it got any more awkward "C'mon mate lets go upstairs. " Ginny said "I'm going to go clean my room, mum." Mrs. Weasley nodded to both before walking back into the kitchen.

When they got up to Ron's room, familiar by now to Harry, the door was immediately shut, and both Ron and Harry sat down on chairs. Before Ron could say anything, the door opened, and as he was about to retaliate, thinking it was his mother, but it was Ginny's face that showed around the door. "Hey...Harry, can I talk to you for a moment? " Harry nodded, with a look at Ron, who grabbed his book _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, carefully away from Ginny's eyes. Neither one noticed when he smiled and set it down; after he saw the moving picture of the four of them he had put in the cover. Instead he picked up _Quidditch through the Ages_ and started to reread it.

Ginny led Harry silently to her room. He was sure both of them were remembering the last time he had been in her room; it had been one of the best moments of his life. The room hadn't changed much since last summer…there were pictures and posters of the Holyhead Harpies, a poster of the Weird Sisters…the window showing where they all had played Quidditch, the desk under it….but now on every wall there was some picture or newspaper clipping about him. She had stuck them all over the walls, apparently before she had gone to Hogwarts the previous summer. They didn't have an awkward silence or a tense conversation this time…but the moment was just as wonderful...for both of them. This time, she sat on the bed, and motioned for him to as well. Gingerly he sat down on her bed beside her.

"Harry…does this…are we…?" She paused, obviously not wanting to continue. But she had said enough for even Harry to understand. "Are we together again? Of course we are, Ginny. What would I ever do without you?" Her brown eyes lit up, and a cloud seemed to part just at that moment, the sun made her brownish-orange hair shine fiery red. She suddenly hugged him tightly, which he gladly returned. Then their eyes met, and they kissed. It seemed like minutes, before they parted. Both of them were smiled. "C'mon Gin, Ron'll be delighted to see we're together again, I think he hated me for breaking up with you, but both of us knew I had to. Hand in hand they walked out of her room, and thankfully didn't run into Mrs.Weasley as they walked back into Ron's room. He looked up, and dropped his book when he saw their hands. "Harry…Ginny… IT'S ABOUT TIME!" He exclaimed which made all of them erupt in laughter. Then they moved apart as Mrs.Weasley showed up.

"Would anyone like to help in the kitchen?" Immediately Ginny volunteered, prompting Harry then Ron to offer as well. It was a happier Mrs. Weasley who led them downstairs and had them all cooking and cleaning until Mr. Weasley showed up.

The door shutting announced the arrival of Arthur Weasley, who was having a slightly uneasy chat with Percy.

"Harry!" Both of them exclaimed at once, which got everyone laughing. Both of them came over to him and pat him on the back as a greeting. "Hello Molly" Mr. Weasley greeted Mrs. Weasley. "Hi Mum…" Percy said softly, to everyone's shock, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

"Well, dinners ready!" She exclaimed and immediately, everyone was putting food on the table and getting everyone else downstairs. Soon enough they were all at the table, and apparently George had been upstairs or somewhere the whole time and they all ate, many conversations been discussed, all carefully avoiding the recent events. Harry and Ginny kept meeting each others eye, and apparently Ron noticed because his expression looked annoyed and sad. Obviously he missed Hermione. After dinner Mrs. Weasley brought in a huge cake, with a picture of Harry on it, and all his friends in the background. Everyone clapped, and ate. Afterward George seemed like his old self. He led them outside, and with a wave of his wand fireworks went off in the air creating a magnificent display, and even he looked happy. After that they went back inside chattering. "That was fantastic George! Wasn't it Ron?" "Of course it was Harry!" This progressed as they went upstairs and Ginny and Harry exchanged smiles before they went to their separate rooms. Harry and Ron both were asleep as soon as they hit the pillow and Ginny only remained awake a bit longer, thinking of how she had her boyfriend back.

When they woke up in the morning the two boys sleepily climbed out of bed in their pajamas, and started down the stairs for breakfast. As soon as they arrived, however, it was quickly apparent that Hermione had arrived as well. They hadn't been aware of her laughing with Mrs.Weasley, but as soon as they walked into the dining room Hermione screeched "Harry! Ron!" And before they knew it, Ron, then Harry had been tightly squished by Hermione. "Uh…Good Morning to you too Hermione" Harry mumbled. "Yeah, Morning Hermione…but next time could you mind not trying to kill us before breakfast?" Ron mumbled. She laughed but said "Oh, sorry guys. I've been up for a while." "Obviously..." Ron said as he followed a silent Harry to the table where a plate of pancakes was placed in front of them, which they silently ate. They saw Ginny walk down the stairs, and Harry immediately was sorry he hadn't dressed first like she had. She was obviously tired, but dressed comfortably.

"'Morning Harry, Hermione, Ron… " She murmured as she got her breakfast. Slowly the different family members drifted downstairs and began filling up the table. When the table began to really fill-up the trio went upstairs and Ginny along with them. Together they sat around Ron's room, Hermione on one side of the bed, and Ron on the other, facing Ginny and Harry, both sitting on the sides of the bed that had been brought out for Harry. Turned out Ginny had heard that Mrs.Weasley planned on making it so Ron's room could be Harry's as well, which delighted everyone. Hermione said "Oh, that's right Harry! You don't have to live with your Muggle family anymore! I nearly wish I could live here too, nearly." Ginny simply hugged him and Ron said happily "We'll be almost like brothers now mate! Think mums trying to make you forget you're not family…" They all chuckled. "So what are our plans for summer then everyone?" Ginny asked. "I don't know…But they better be fun!" Harry said with a grin.

Turned out it mostly would include visits, some sad, some not. The first, and most depressing, was the first visit the next day from Andromeda and her grandson, the little Theodore, Teddy, Lupin. She had shining dark brown hair and eyes, but dressed fairly cheerfully, without blacks in her clothes. After the original awkwardness however, they were all getting along well, and Harry could easily see where Tonks got her cheerful personality and why she had been Sirius's favorite cousin, but he could tell she had cried recently, and was obviously sad from all her losses.

"Teddy is a Metamorphagus! "She exclaimed happily. "Like his mother, his hair keeps changing colors whenever he sneezes or anything!" Everyone offered congratulations, two metamorphagus descendents was not something always heard of. "So Harry, you're god-father?" She asked, although she obviously knew the answer. "Yeah, but he's your grandson, so I'll just have to visit a lot." Harry replied with a grin as he tickled his god-son's side, prompting Teddy to start giggling and change his black hair to blond. His brown eyes sparkled with the same exciting energy his mother's had, and that his father might've had as a child. Andromeda laughed with Harry at the infant's obvious joy. It didn't need to be spoken that the child wasn't a werewolf, they would've been told.

The next day brought a visit from Luna and her father from over the hill. "Hello everyone" she said dreamily as the door was opened. "Yes… hello!" Her father replied. "I really just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter…" "Oh father, I'm sure it was nothing. They were trapped themselves you know." She told her father, who vanished, Apparating back to their house. Luna looked at the trio standing in the doorway. "Well, what have you been doing this summer?" She asked as they led her to the living room and they all sat on the couches and chairs. "Not much…" Harry replied. "You're the second visitor, and I've only been here a few days." "Well that sounds like fun!" Luna said, making Ron and Harry wonder if she was all there, and for once Hermione shared the though. "I've been helping my father rebuild…that Crumple Horned Snorkack horn is taking far too long to mend itself..." Hermione bit her bottom lip in an effort to stop her protestations. Ron and Harry saw both Luna and Hermione's reaction and were stifling giggles. Luna stood up. "Well, I should probably get home. Father will need my help…oh and I imagine you'll have more visitors. "Then she walked out the door and they heard a barely audible pop as she disapparated.

Luna couldn't have been more right, and as Harry, Ginny, and Ron were trying to teach Hermione how to fly and play Quidditch, Neville and his grandmother came walking up the long driveway the Burrow had. They all flew over and dismounted. "Hello Neville!" Harry exclaimed. "Good to see you mate!" Ron added, and Hermione simply said "Hello Neville!" Neville looked very happy at his welcome. "Hello everyone, I just thought I'd find my way here, I've heard a lot about where you lived…And I was wondering, do you think I might be able to stay here a few days? It would be fun!" Neville asked sheepishly. His grandmother looked like she wanted to say something to Neville, but didn't. Ron easily said "Oh I'm sure Mum'll be delighted!" Ginny nodded an agreement, and then said "I'll fly back and ask her." "Ok, "Neville replied. It wasn't long after that she flew back and said "It's no problem at all Neville!" "Awesome!" Neville said then turned to his grandmother. "Ok, Grandmum, I'll see you in a few days then?" She nodded then turned and began walking, then disapparated. Then he turned back to everyone else. "So, what should we do first?" Harry grinned. He raised his wand and said "Accio Broom!" He easily caught the one that was suddenly flying at him, and handed it to Neville. "Well, we were practicing flying." Neville took it with an uneasy grin. "Ok...err...let's go then!" He mounted the broom and pushed off; rising into the air, then leaned forward slightly, accidentally leveling himself. Then all laughed, but moved beside him to lead him to where they had been practicing. They spent the rest of the day improving their flying skills in all but Harry's case. It was only when they were called in for dinner that they reluctantly landed and began complaining about their now sore legs and arms. They chatted about Quidditch over dinner, making even the non-Quidditch players began saying what they did know. Neville looked around in wonder. Such a big family, that got along so well.

"Well Hermione…" Ron started, and before she could say anything "No offense, but I think you need a bit more flying practice…"

"Of course Ron, because Harry didn't have to help you sometimes as well, and I mean, you did levitate me on to the broom in the first place." Hermione replied with a smile at Ron. The whole family began laughing, along with Neville. All troubles had been forgotten, for now.


	3. Young Relationships

Disclaimer: checks Nope, all the chars in this story still belong to J.K. Rowling. Along with the places.

GoldenAge: Nineteen Years Ch. 3 Young Relationships

The next day Neville, who had been staying in Ron and Harry's room, was shaken awake by a worried Harry. "Neville, Neville, do you know where Ron is?!" Harry looked extremely worried. When Neville shook his head sleepily, Harry rushed out of the room and knocked on Ginny's. When she peeked around the door looking like he had just woken her up he said "Harry what it is?" "It's Ron!" He said. "I can't find him anywhere!" Ginny immediately walked out, in her pajamas, and said "Well, we have to find him then!" No one else in the house was up, and while Harry searched the house, Ginny looked quickly around the house before rushing upstairs, changing, and heading outside.

Hermione remembered her wake-up call. Someone had knocked very softly on the door, and she had gotten up, not wanting to wake Ginny up, and found Ron outside the door. When he saw her, he turned red, and said softly. "Err…Do you think you could meet me outside without waking anyone up? After you're fully dressed of course…" he mumbled. "Of course" She had mumbled before quietly shutting the door as he started downstairs, got dressed quickly and quietly then went downstairs and outside.

He had been waiting there and said softly as he saw her, "You look…nice. Follow me." Wondering what this was all about she had followed him to a small group of trees that meant only if you looked carefully from a window on the side of the house could you have seen them. His face had been a deep red, but he had forced himself to meet her eyes as he said "Hermione...would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione remembered exclaiming after a second of shock, "Ron…of course I'll be your girlfriend!" He looked surprise, but didn't protest when she threw herself in his arms to hug him. Holding hands they began to walk back to the house…

Ginny saw the two of them as they left the small grove. "So that's where he's been. Didn't know Hermione was with him!" she murmured, and was about to go closer when she saw the two of them stop suddenly, look at each other, and kiss. She smiled. Finally, it was about time the two of them got together. As soon as they parted, she had crept closer and jumped out right in front of them. "Good Morning Ron, Hermione. You know, you really should warn someone you're leaving next time. Harry woke me up so I could help look. Ron laughed oddly, he was apparently very happy. "Well, too bad for him. Hermione and I am now a couple!" He laughed again as he hugged a grinning Hermione. Ginny laughed. "Yes…but now I've officially caught you kissing someone as well Ron, and you can't bother Harry about dating me anymore!" Ron rolled his eyes but simply said "It's worth it." As he walked back into the house, Hermione paused a second longer to giggle for a moment with Ginny before the two of them walked back into the house quietly as well.

Harry saw them come in and just barely restrained a yell. "You found them, Ginny where-"He stopped when he saw his two best friends holding hands. Then he lost all anger, and grinned. "'Bout time. You guys kissed nearly week ago, and NOW you finally get together. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed; blushing again as he punched Harry's arm and even Hermione grew pink. Ginny laughed, and eventually all of them were laughing. Neville sleepily stumbled downstairs on the sight and mumbled "What'd I miss?" This led to all of them to pause for a minute before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter to poor Neville's obvious confusion. "Um…mates?" He said, looking more and more confused. Ginny tried to help, sputtering "Harry...Ron...kiss…Hermione…" before she gave up and doubled over laughter. Finally they all stopped laughing, red faced, and trying to remember exactly why it had been so funny, but it had been. Neville just shrugged with a smile and joined them in the kitchen. They managed to smuggle plates of pancakes upstairs, drowned in syrup in Ron's case,

Sitting around Ron's room, both girls tactfully avoided hugging or holding hands with their boyfriends for Neville's sake as they told their stories of summer so far. Neville had visited his parents, to let them know their torturer was dead, and otherwise spent the first week of summer being bored. Hermione said how she had gotten her parents back, and then the others told of their past visits.

Neville left after staying a week, and the whole family waved goodbye sorry to see him go. Much of their time had been spent educating Hermione and Neville in the ways of Quidditch. They had discussed plans for their future, Neville wanted to be an Auror or naturalist, Harry and Ron wanted to play Quidditch, Hermione wanted to teach, and Ron had refrained from protesting anymore than "The poor kids..." Hermione had glared at him and he offered only "Sorry, but you'll set them wicked high expectations!" To which she had rolled her eyes with a slight smile. Ginny wasn't sure what she wanted to do, maybe Quidditch also, but probably not. She had decided it was more of a hobby. She didn't tell anyone but Harry that she had thought of helping George with the joke shop, or owning a store of her own. Even teacher was a possibility. Harry had shaken his head with a smile when he heard the joke shop idea. Ginny had also told him Percy had, in Fred's honor, decided to help George in the joke shop as well, which had shocked Harry.

After Neville left only a few people visited, to congratulate Harry and the others. Some, to offer sympathy to the family for losing Fred, Lupin, and Tonks who had all been close to the family. They flew often as well, and Hermione's skills improved. Soon there was only a few weeks left before Ginny went back to school, and she was expecting an owl. Finally one day a large owl landed with a letter from Hogwarts listing the school supplies. Not long after, to everyone's surprise, one more arrived bearing four letters. The first one Harry opened shocked him.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Since you and your friends have done so much for the school and the wizarding world, and sacrificed you last year at Hogwarts to do so, I offer you the chance to retake your final year at Hogwarts this year. Actually, I recommend it. Also, I have decided Head Boy status is not sufficient for only one person this year, so I leave it to you to pick the group of students that shall have the status of Head Boy and Head Girl once you get to school. You will be in charge of all of them at the first meeting after school begins of course. Here are your book lists, see you at Hogwarts!_

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione warily said "Harry…?" With a huge grin he said "We're going back to Hogwarts!" Ron spit out the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. "What?" Harry was about to repeat himself when Ron yelled "BACK!? I RISK MY LIFE TIMES OVER AND I'M NOT DONE WITH SCHOOL!?" Hermione said "Ron…really it's not that bad, I'm going! " That got him to quiet down to grumbling before anyone had really noticed.

"Well…" Harry said cheerfully "to Diagon Alley?" Ginny grinned, and then rushed off to tell Mrs. Weasley before they went to apparate in the Leaky Cauldron. She was quick, and as soon as she returned they grabbed their lists of items, and disappeared, reappearing in Diagon Alley.

Ginny looked around, grasping Harry's hand. "Don't you miss it here? Ollivander's is open again too…" Harry indeed looked happy. Then walked though, tapped the brick wall and watched as it revealed the first place he had really seen the magical world. "First stop, Gringotts!" He said as he led them to the building. When they walked in, they had no hassle, but simply were taken to Harry's vault. When they arrived, all but Harry were in shock as the mounds of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. Harry filled all of their coin purses, and then they left. When back in Diagon Alley, they first stopped in to say hello to Ollivander, then to get their books. There weren't many, so it didn't take long. After they got their books, they went for new robes. All of them got brand new robes, and after Hermione pointed out the possibility of a celebration dance they all bought new dress robes and dresses, the dresses the two girls picked out and the guys weren't allowed to see them, much to their aggravation. They still had plenty of money left when they returned home, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had new trunks as well.

They packed immediately, and sat at the dining room table talking. Ginny started the conversation and it just began switching.

"I can't believe we're all going to be going to Hogwarts at once! You'll be in my year Harry!"

"Oh joy Ginny, the attention from everyone may be bearable."

"Oh come on Harry you know you'll be glad to see Hogwarts again!"

"Yeah your right…the attention is irritating though."

"Am I the only one NOT looking forward to going back to school?"

"I think so Ron, the girls and I are…unless you've got an invisible friend we don't know…yep you're the only one."

"Harry!"

"Really Ron, you should warm up to the idea."

"But its SCHOOL Ginny, SCHOOL."

"Yes, I have heard of it Ron."

Hermione and Harry chuckled at the argument, then when Ron and Ginny fell silent, they starting talking again.

"I'm going to begin reading my books." Hermione declared as she stood up and made her way upstairs. "

"I'm going to too..." Ron said to everyone's surprise as he went upstairs, and picked up a random book and began reading. Harry and Ginny were left sitting downstairs.

"Err…want to take a walk Ginny?"

"That would be lovely."

Wordlessly they took hands and walked outside, and began walking towards the nearest hill. Tomorrow, the excitement would begin.


	4. Returning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters in this story, along with their surroundings do NOT belong to me.

GoldenAge: Nineteen Years Ch. 4 Returning

Harry led Ginny to the rise on a hill, and they sat down together on the grass, watching the setting sun. She sighed happily, and he smiled. Then sun had just about set when Hermione called tentatively "Harry, Ginny its dinner time. You'd better come." Ginny sighed.

"We always seem to get disturbed as soon as we're peaceful." She joked.

"Yeah, but we'd really better go. You know Mrs.Weasley; she likes everyone there for dinner."

"Yeah…Let's go."

He helped her up and they walked side by side back to the house, letting go of each others hands before they walked in. Everyone else was already seated and as soon as they sat down the meal began. As always Ginny and Harry's eyes often met as conversations floated between people around the room. After dinner people drifted to their rooms, and the next days before school began started averagely, and boringly.

Harry had decided not to get another owl, so all he had to occupy his time was constantly checking his truck or reading some books he had got. _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_, and _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions _were two. _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland _happened to be his favorite, however, since he already had _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

The day before he they were to return to school he was lying on the bed, now his permanently, in Ron and his room, when a knock on the door revealed Ron and Hermione entering. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hey…are you nervous at all Harry?"

"Not a bit…ok maybe a little."

"The Great Harry Potter is afraid of a little attention?"

"Ron!"

"Yeah Ron, listen to your girlfriend."

Hermione and Ron both stared at him then started laughing, oddly enough, to Harry's confusion. Looking at them, confused, he replied "Well I'm glad you two find it entertaining. I'm bored out of my brains here, and I've grown tired of double-checking my trunk." "You'll be fine Harry! " Hermione said. "You've got us, and Ginny. And we're all going to be the Head Students, along with Luna and Neville. "He had told them about what Professor McGonagall had said, and they all had decided who would be the other students before sending her a letter telling her their choices.

Soon enough it was September 1st and they were headed to Kings Cross. It felt odd to Harry, to be here again, the last time had been in his mind with Dumbledore. He looked around with a smile though, pushing his cart laden with his trunk. The others weren't far behind, for once Mrs. Weasley had remained home, seeing as how all four of them were 7th years and had definitely shown that they were capable enough to make it to the train alone. As they walked though the barrier and put their stuff on the train, Harry amazingly escaped notice. But once they got on the train and were trying to find an empty compartment, everything started. Compartments they passed grew full of quiet whispers instead of eager chattering, and people stuck their heads into the walkway. They finally found the last compartment free, by which time Harry was thinking maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be as fun and Hermione was trying to convince him otherwise. She had locked their door, so no one could open it. It was also charmed so no one could eavesdrop.

"Well this is going well so far." Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry…" Hermione and Ginny protested simultaneously, leading Harry to raise an eyebrow and smile and Ron to suppress a chuckle. Both girls started giggling.

The train ride past with the group remembering events from past years at Hogwarts, that didn't involve Voldemort, which meant mostly using the Invisibility Cloak.

They arrived, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had to fend off excited fans while they found their own carriage, and rode in silence to the castle. As soon as they were seated at the Gryffindor House table, they were joined by Neville; Luna still had to sit at her own table. "Hey guys…"Neville said happily.

"Hi Neville!"

"Hello Neville"

"Hey mate!"

"I agree with Harry, hey Neville!"

The four greeted him eagerly. It looked like he was about to reply, but suddenly McGonagall stood up slowly and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts…all of those who never left, and those who wish to retake their 7th year due to incompetent teaching. "

Harry glanced around, noticing that they were indeed not the only 7th years retaking their final year.

"I have a few announcements before the feast begins. This will be my final year at Hogwarts…and my only year as sole Headmistress. The Head Boy is Harry Potter as many of you probably guessed, but he has picked a select few students to be Head Students with him. So, for the first time, the Head Boys are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked shocked at this. McGonagall noticed nothing and continued.

"The Head Girls are Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood."

It looked like many students were shocked at this. The crowd clapped nonetheless, and then died down as the Headmistress continued.

"The rules every year apply. No students in the Forbidden Forest, and check Filch's list before bringing possibly not allowed items into the school. The many new teachers will be revealed as you have their classes. Now…begin feasting!"

Food appeared on everyone's plates and conversations began as people eagerly caught up with each other over their plates of food.

"I was going to mention that. Many people are back…like me, for example. Luna too, but most of the Slytherins aren't, I've noticed. The other Houses have many people from our year though…" Neville told them.

Harry looked around, and did note that many people were back. Cho, Zacharias, Padma and Parvati, Seamus, and Dean were among them. Ron seemed to do the same thing, because a second later he said "Yeah, you're right!" apparently marveling at the fact. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Ron noticed and, with his mouth full protested. "Wuuuttt?!" he demanded which had Hermione looking at him with amusement and disgust, and Ginny just ignoring him. Then they began discussing possible choices for the new teachers, and came up with nothing.

Dinner continued with the five people talking, occasionally pausing to deter an eager fan of Harry's. Then they went upstairs, going to their separate dormitories. The last thing Harry thought about before falling into a dreamless sleep was that the Sorting Hat's song two years ago had been right about deadly foes…but the foes had been vanquished.

The friends rejoined the next morning at breakfast, looking over their schedules. They'd see later which classes they shared with their friends and foes in other Houses.

"Ooh Harry, look! We've both got Transfiguration first, then History of Magic!"

"I've got those two in the opposite order…oh, you do too Ron!"

"Oh yeah...I do! Then I can survive off your notes again I hope? Sorry Harry, you're with Ginny this time. "

"Ron!"

"I'll help you Harry, but Ron you'll have to bargain with Hermione to get your notes. "

"Aw come on Ginny…"

"No Ron. I'm Harry's girlfriend, so he gets my notes. Hermione is your girlfriend, so you two sort it out. Hey Hermione we have Potions after that together!"

"Oh…Ron, Neville, and I have Care of Magical Creatures, then Potions. "

"That'll be fun Ginny. I think we both have that in reverse order…"

"Yeah we do. But then don't we all have Charms?"

"Yeah we do Ginny! Cool! Wait…then we all have Herbology last."

"Yes! Herbology is my favorite class!"

"Right, I forgot that Neville!"

That lasted a bit longer, since Hermione had more classes than anyone else, and they all had dropped Divination, but kept Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. Hermione was the only one with Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies, but they had DADA and Astronomy all together. Acknowledging the classes that they didn't have together felt odd, they had always had all their classes together. They all added their own hopes that their schedules could change so at least most of their subjects were together. They assumed the odd changing of different schedules for them was due to the extra amount of each 7th year.

Together they headed to their first classes. That meant Transfiguration for Ginny and Harry, and History of Magic for Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Hermione still refused her notes to Ron, but offered to take notes for Neville, knowing how hopeless he could be at studies, but he refused saying he wanted to really try harder.

History of Magic was boring as ever, with Binns droning on and the students besides Hermione struggling to stay awake. Transfiguration, on the other hand was very different than any other Transfiguration class Ginny or Harry had experienced. It all started from the very first second of class as well.


	5. 1st Day Back

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN THE CHARCTERS OR SETTINGS! XD

Golden Age: Nineteen Years Ch. 5 1st Day Back

Professor McGonagall walked up and down the classroom as she told them what they would learn today.

"Students, today will be a different lesson than usual. You will be taking a test that has been used often to reveal what your patronus, or animagus, form will be. I am well aware that some of you know, but this is for everyone else. I would however, appreciate it if you took it anyway to try and show how accurate the test is. "She swished her wand and the stack of papers on her desk flew around the classroom until one packet of papers was in front of every student.

"Begin."

Quickly the room was filled with the sound of scratching quills, but more and more pauses appeared as people thought through their answers. The students of D.A. had just as hard time as everyone else, despite already knowing their patronus.

Harry and Ginny were finding it the easiest. In the last seven years they both had learned enough about themselves to find this test fairly easy. Even so, the class seemed to drag on in silence for everyone, with only the scratching of quills to break it. Eventually the end of class arrived.

"Your results will be given to you next class….you are dismissed." were McGonagall's words as she summoned the papers to her and the class eagerly left, discussing what they thought their animal form would be.

"What do you think you got Ginny?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"Oh I don't know Harry…perhaps I'm lion-hearted! What about you?"

"Hmm…perhaps some sort of dog."

"Nah, I'd guess more some type of cat."

"What?! No way!!! There's no way I'd share an animal form with McGonagall!"

"You're right. Perhaps one of Lockhart's Cornish Pixies… you remember those?"

"Oh come on Ginny…I think perhaps you could be one of those."

The joking argument continued until History of Magic, in which apparently nothing had changed for Professor Binns. His lectures were just as tiresome, extensive, and Harry nearly fell asleep but he and Ginny both tried to take good notes. As always, everyone was half-asleep as they class ended. Harry sighed. Things were back to normal. It turned out that was a 'mostly' normal, seeing as Ginny had to glare at a few 5th years that looked like they were about to ask for Harry's autograph. "Thanks Ginny…" he murmured and she replied. "I'm just doing my duty, protecting my boyfriend and all." They both laughed before waving and parting to their next classes. Harry found a space between Ron and Neville right before class began, and they waited to see what Hagrid would have in store for their first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year.

Turned out that THAT hadn't changed much either. First thing of the year: Meeting creatures that helped save Hogwarts, and now, apparently Hagrid decided were safe to show students.

"I got somethin' really special to show you all today… one of many who 'elped save the castle! Family of an old friend too…" He began nervously. "Well, come on out!" He said, apparently motioned towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry figured he wasn't the only one thinking he knew what it was. That was based on the fact that Ron was saying 'Oh please no…' and Neville simply asked "I wonder what it is…" which was voicing most people's thoughts.

Unfortunately, Harry's guess was confirmed as a gigantic spider crept out of the shadows of the forest. Predictably, a few people's jaws dropped as their eyes widened in shock and surprise. Ron was shaking and seemed to be about to either run or faint. As it was he was settling for hiding behind Neville. Harry was suppressing laughter and Neville looked shocked.

"Well…yeah…err…this is Agor…He'd prefer it if you called him that…um.." Hagrid looked at a loss so he said "Agor, would you like to talk to the students? " He attempted to whisper his last words but failed horribly. "Err…don't forget, you really must restrain yourself…I can't lose anyone." A few students turned pale when they heard that. Along with Hagrid when he noticed their faces. "Don't worry about it! Any of you! It'll be fine!" He glanced at Agor all the same.

The spider seemed to ignore their reactions as he stepped carefully forward and said "My grandfather was Aragog, the first one of us…him, being Hagrid's friend had instructed us all to follow Hagrid's orders…the members of Hogwarts have nothing to fear, and never will, from the acromantula of this forest. We avoid humans anyway though…for obvious reasons…" Everyone looked at the spider in shock when he had finished.

"Erm…thanks Agor… would ya mind letting the students ask a few questions 'bout acromantulas?"

"No." was the spider's simple answer to Hagrid's question before he turned back to the student and slowly but surely more and more questions we asked, and each one he calmly answered.

When the class ended, even Harry had asked a few questions, and the same went for Neville, although his had been tentative. Ron had just sat behind the two of them, looking anywhere but at the acromantula. Ron visibly looked relieved as they walked away, back up to the castle, from Hagrid's hut.

"What has Hagrid gone, bloody mad?! Doesn't he know I hate spiders?! And those things are very dangerous no matter what it said…" Ron ranted as they went to Potions. Harry and Neville simply let him rant.

Professor Slughorn was apparently the teacher of Potions this year. As they walked in, he was fairly silent and told them to create the potion on the board. Hurriedly, they all got to work. There was the usually thing. Harry being ok, Ron getting frustrated and messing up, and Neville doing something wrong and ruining it. The potion wasn't difficult though, and Harry's soon had a light purple smoke rising from a violet mixture. Slughorn congratulated him warmly, and so Harry decided not to mention the fact that the board said it was supposed to be a maroon color. Time had flown, and they just barely had time to clean their cauldrons before hurrying to their next class.

They all managed to find seats fairly close together in Charms. Professor Flitwick immediately gave them a free class to practice safe spells. The class cheered and things began to be levitated, transfigured, shrunken, enlarged, their color changed, and various other things that made the classroom very interesting. The walls were now a flame red, shining gold, silver, and black. The tables matched. Flitwick's stack of books was flying across the classroom, and a few students were dueling while being levitated by friends. Flitwick himself was being levitated by a generous student who decided to let the teacher be as tall as the students for once. Hermione thoroughly disapproved, but could do nothing as Neville, Harry, Ron, and Ginny shot various charms at each other while laughing and enjoying themselves immensely. She did tell them that she had to visit Hagrid later…"Really, "she exclaimed "an acromantula in front of the students!". Too soon that class ended as well, and they all walked together to the green houses.

Today promised to be boring for all but Neville. All they were doing was identifying plants and their uses, a thing which Professor Sprout said would be hard, and recorded, then done again at the end of the year to show progress. They were given a long list of plants; the students separated, and then told to fill in the blanks of poisonous or non-poisonous, then the line after with their uses. It took the whole class for everyone except Neville and Hermione, who were given a few magical plant ingredients as a reward. The two then sat a ways away and waited for everyone else to finish so they could all return to the common room.

Harry couldn't believe it. As they walked up to the common room, his only thought was how it had been his first day as a 7th year at Hogwarts. He was delighted, and in a wonderful mood. They all found seats around the common room fire, Ginny beside Harry, and Hermione beside Ron, and Neville in a comfortable arm chair, apparently falling asleep. Ron fell asleep before Hermione, his head on her shoulder, and she smiled slightly before laying her head on his and drifting off. Harry noticed this with a smile, his arm around Ginny's shoulders, and her arms around his waist. She looked up and him, her brown eyes shining and she grinned up at him and said "Aren't they cute? We wouldn't have guessed we'd be seeing that in first year!"

"Yeah…" he replied, then grinned back and said "But we wouldn't have guessed that we've have seen a battle or…. "Or us together." She finished for him with a smile. He smiled back and their lips met for a moment before they pulled apart. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder contently, a smile on her face as she drifted into sleep. Harry looked at her for a moment, before imitating Hermione and Ron's position and falling asleep with his head leaning on hers. Their first day back had been wonderful.


	6. Continuing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

Disclaimer: sigh Harry Potter and the wizarding world referred to in this fan fiction do not belong to me.

Golden Age: Nineteen Years Ch. 6 Continuing…

Harry woke up and blinked. Yawning, he checked the clock, only an hour or two had passed, and dinner was about to start. Softly he shook Ginny to wake her up.

"C'mon Ginny…it's dinner time. We were only asleep for a few hours. Now we have to wake up Hermione and Ron and head down to the Great Hall." She nodded sleepily and stretched before softly walking over to them and saying "Come on you love birds, its dinner time." That got them up fairly quick. Both of them were blushing too.

"Um…I'll be there in one second!" Hermione said before rushing upstairs.

"Err…same here!" Ron hurried up after her.

A few minutes later both were downstairs looking not quite so disheveled and with a bit cleaner hands. Harry and Ginny also had quickly washed their hands and faces, and the girls had brushed their hair. Neville had woken up long before them apparently, because as they four walked into the Great Hall he motioned for them to sit next to him. Dinner had already begun, but no one noticed their entrance.

"Sorry mates…" Neville said. "But I thought you might want to sleep a bit more…I was planning on bringing you up some food if you missed dinner."

"Thanks Neville." Harry replied as he piled his plate. "But we woke up just in time. "

"'ah, 'hanks 'eville!" Ron managed with a mouth already stuffed with food. Everyone laughed and Ron did his best to say 'what'…it was more like "Wut?!" which made everyone laugh more. He just shrugged it off and kept eating. Hermione looked at him, a bit with amusement, a bit with disgust.

They all had completely different classes today, in a mostly different order as well. The classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Flying. Harry and Neville shared Defense Against the Dark Arts first.

As the students trickled into the classroom, the main wonder going around was who the new teacher would be. No one could think of anyone. After class had been in session a few minutes, Professor McGonagall strode through the doorway to the front of the classroom. Then she turned to address the class.

"Students, I am afraid to say that we have found no substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Most of these classes will therefore be put off until one is found. This class is an exception however, because I was hoping that a certain one among you would teach you, for he has an extent of knowledge, along with his friends, which will certainly do until a permanent teacher is found."

She walked down the rows of students to Harry.

"Well Harry, will you teach the class?" she asked.

He sighed and looked around at the surprised, eager faces.

"Sure." He said then walked to the front of the class and began explaining about the multitude of defensive spells and their uses for the rest of the class.

Then the four of them shared a Flying lesson while Hermione had Ancient Runes. Their next class was a free period, except for Hermione who had Muggle Studies. Then was lunch, followed by a shared class where they were learning many things to help them go into various career paths, then a free period for all of them before dinner. Amazingly they got all their homework completed before dinner. They had to write a long essay for Professor Binns on evil wizards, which they all found ironic. A short essay on wizard mathematicians was also completed for Arithmancy. Hermione was the only one with unfinished homework, due to her two extra classes. That, and the fact that she had taken about half an hour to head down to Hagrids hut, after checking he had no class then,

After dinner, they all climbed up to the Astronomy Tower, where Professor Sinistra informed them that they would start off the year by learning Astrology, which was distantly related to Astronomy, both being a study of the stars.

"The difference between Astronomy and Astrology is simply that one is the factual study of the stars, and the other is an interpretation of the movement of heavenly bodies such as stars or planets. I suppose you could say Astrology is a cross between Divination and Astronomy."

Many students groaned when she said that.

"Today you will be given a copy of the book _Astrology for the Young Witch or Wizard_ by Aramena Shycon. I thoroughly suggest you return the book to me at the end of class, you will not be allowed to leave with it. Your task is simply to copy all the information on your astrological zodiac sign and study it for next class. Begin." She waved her wand and a copy flew to each student, who sat down anywhere and, after lighting their wand, began to read. Some got out a parchment and quill at the same time. Time flew, and the students just had time to scribble down the last word before the books flew back to Professor Sinistra and they were dismissed. It was around 1:30 in the morning, and many students had hastily put away their parchment with their information and were returning to their dormitories rubbing their sore hands from writing so much. This included Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They were all exhausted as they climbed up to the dormitories and barely had time to change to pajamas before collapsing and falling asleep on their beds.

The next day was fairly uninteresting. A few people asked for Harry's autograph, which he declined. Amazingly, Neville was becoming more and more popular with the girls, of all houses but Slytherin. Harry and Ron would've been too, but their girlfriends had made it very clear that they were taken. Harry didn't mind, and Ron minded a little, but never would've dared to tell Hermione that.

Many of the admirers included Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Padma and Parvati Patil from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane from Gryffindor, who apparently had moved on from Ron and Harry. Neville wasn't too pleased, knowing from Ron and Harry how they acted. Anything from Romilda was to be thrown out and Lavender was to be avoided, those were the main lessons they had taught him, to his confusion. Considering that the twins confused him and he knew few others at all, Hannah was his favorite, but he said nothing.

Predictably, many students in Harry's Transfiguration already knew their animal form, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus among them. With the previous Dumbledore's Army excluded, everyone was excitedly discussing their results, and many people were hoping that they would learn to conjure Patronuses in DADA, or, for those that didn't have DADA, they were hoping they would learn it in Charms. Of course, many people began questioning Harry to which he easily said no, that they had more to learn first.

History of Magic was by far the class closest to normal. Nobody bothered any of the 'Heroes of Hogwarts' as many members of Dumbledore's Army were now being called, to Harry's annoyance. Of course, this was simply because no one stayed awake longer than they had to. Harry and Ginny both left the class yawning. In Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid apparently had decided the acromantula had been a bit much and today had simply passed out a paper on which they were supposed to list what they had learned of the giant spiders. People filled it out easily, turned it in, and spent the class chattering.

Potions was the same as always, with the class making a potion while talking and Slughorn approving some and ignoring others. This time, however, apparently McGonagall had suggested the make a certain potion, and no one, not even Harry could guess why. The class had been told to make Wolfsbane Potion. It made many people wonder if there was a werewolf teacher or something. A few students raised their hands to ask why they were making it, but Professor Slughorn just replied "the Headmistress suggested it. I suppose it's just if you ever need to, though I, and I believe the Headmistress as well, hope you never have to. "And he would say nothing else, so the students just gave up and went to work.

Time passed without anyone noticing. Everyone was preoccupied trying to get the potion correct, Slughorn was being more critical then usual, making sure no one did anything wrong. But eventually the class ended and students drifted out to their next class.

Charms wasn't much different, but this time they were asked to list as many spells as they could remember and their uses. Quickly the talking died down and only the scratching of quills was heard as students listed their extensive knowledge of spells and charms. Hermione's hand seemed to fly across the parchment, to everyone else's amazement. Occasionally she would pause, frustrated, and mutter about not being able to remember a certain use for a certain spell, but quickly enough she would remember and continue her writing. Harry would glance at Ron who always looked bewildered for a second, before glancing at his girlfriends to see what she wrote. Harry didn't miss the fact that Hermione noticed, but simply rolled her eyes. Neither did Ginny apparently, as she would always start looking like she was trying to keep herself from laughing which always made Harry grin. It was always a grin she returned with a blush before continuing her work, Harry doing the same a second later. Still, everyone found out how well they knew their spells after that class.

Later that day, they were all relaxing in the common room when Mrs. McGonagall came in. All four of their heads turned to look, seeing as no one else was there.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak with you for a moment?" He obligingly got up and went over. Softly she said "Potter, remember that room of tribute we discussed this summer? It has been completed, by only you and I know the map. I thought it would be better as a memory… so future students can only stumble on it, not be shown it. " Harry nodded in agreement and waited for her to continue.

"Also, your first meeting of all the House Heads will be tonight, I will tell them at dinner unless…?"

"I'll tell them."

"Ah, well, that works just as well. One matter I'd like you to discuss beside the usual policies of watching for troublemakers and punishments and such, is the idea of a celebratory ball. It will be up to you and the other Heads to organize it, plan it, and make it work. I know you can do it, especially with Ms. Grangers help."


	7. Meeting of Heads

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends or the world they live in.

The Golden Age: Nineteen Years Ch. 7 Meeting of Heads and Love

Harry sighed with a grin, and then nodded and Professor McGonagall left, and he rejoined his friends.

"Hey guys, can you help me? Dinner is soon, and I need the other…Heads to know that there is a meeting tonight. That means we have to find Neville and Luna before dinner. Um…maybe we should split up…Ginny with me, and Hermione with Ron. Ok, lets go find them. Hermione, you look for Luna. If you have to look in the tower I think only Ginny could get in after you…We'll look for Neville."

With that the four friends divided into their pairs and went off searching. Neville wasn't in the dormitories, so they looked around the castle, then the grounds, and found him at the greenhouses.

"Hey Neville!" Harry called, and with a grin Neville ran over. "Hey Harry! I was helping Professor Sprout with some plants…if your not busy…"

"Sorry mate, I am. Dinner's soon, you might want to hurry so you don't miss it! But I wanted to let you know that after dinner meet up with the other Heads, ok? McGonagall said our first meeting had to be tonight. "

"Ok Harry, Bye! Bye Ginny!"

"See you later Neville!"

Then they returned to the castle, and Neville to his plants.

Hermione and Ron were having a bit harder time. First they looked in the library for Luna, with no success. They didn't want to try the common room, but settled for asked a Ravenclaw that they saw exit. She had no idea when Luna was, or where she might be so the two kept looking. Eventually they found her by the lake.

"Luna!" Hermione called as they walked over.

"Oh hello Hermione, hello Ron."

"Er…Hello Luna."

"Luna, its almost dinner time, and after dinner there is a meeting with the other Heads. Can you find us then?"

"Of course…mind if I walk with you to the castle? If it is almost dinner time I should really head up."

"Of course not Luna, come on Ron."

The trio made their way up the grassy hill back to the castle.

Harry and Ginny were laughing in the common room when Ron and Hermione came in. The two looked up and saw them.

"Hi mates! You found Luna?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, now, I think we should head to the Great Hall for dinner." Hermione replied, and together the two couples, the four friends, went to dinner. Now Minerva led the pre-supper speech, and it was usually something she tried to make interesting like "Dinner is served." No one cared though.

After dinner Harry found himself outside the Great Hall surrounded by his friends, and fellow Heads. Hermione stood beside Ron on the left, then Neville, Luna, and Ginny closest to him on the right.

Harry wasn't quite sure how to begin, so just started talking.

"Err…Hello mates. Head Boys and Girls now I guess we're called. Anyhow, we've got to catch people breaking the rules, and give them fair punishments. Polishing trophies or something for minor, and maybe asking Hagrid if he needs any help for worse things. Without ….without the Weasley twins at school I'm sure there won't be too many troublemakers."

He grinned, and his friends chuckled at the memory of the twins antics.

Then he remembered what McGonagall had also told him.

"Oh, one more thing… we're to plan a celebration ball. ", Hermione and Ginny grinned, glanced at each other, and waited for him to continue as Ron and Neville groaned. Luna simply smiled. "It's up to us to plan it, organize it…everything. However…" Harry smiled and looked at Ginny. "I think I can safely leave it up to the girls…mostly, at least! We don't want overwhelming pink!" Ginny put on a fake pouting face, and everyone else laughed.

Then they made their way to the dormitories.

A few nights later, Harry walked into the common room as Hermione left, he caught her saying something about going to the library to study up on party ideas, and rolled his eyes with a smile. Then he saw Ginny. A smile was fading from her face, and she sat by the fire in armchair.

"Ginny?" Harry asked tentatively. "You ok?"

She sighed. "Not really."

This surprised him, she had seemed so happy!

"What…what's wrong?" he asked.

She gave him a icy glare and stood up.

"You honestly can't figure that out?" Her voice was as sharp as her glare.

"N-no." Harry was confused, but a bit insulted and getting angrier.

"Oh really?! You think I don't remember everything that happened in the past year!?"

"Voldemort was killed."

"Of course you remember that! Do you remember leaving me, having me scared to death for a year!?"

"I didn't know you would take it that badly."

"I DIDN'T take it badly! I took it normally!"

"I'm fine!"

"I didn't know that until this summer! I still have nightmares of you DEAD Harry!"

"Dead!? I'm fine!"

"I know that! But it doesn't change the past!"

"I can't change that!"

"I can't change how I feel about it!"

"Why do you care so much about what happened!?"

"Why do you think!? I LOVE you Harry!"

She suddenly blushed pink and sat back down, and turned away from him.

Harry was shocked, and wordless for a moment.

"W-what?"

"Nothing…"

He went on his knees in front of her and looked up at her face. It was warmly lit by the light from the fireplace. She was blushing a pink that Harry thought looked cute yet beautiful on her face among her many freckles. Her hair was shining from the light from the flames in the fireplace, a warm red. However, he noticed all this only for a moment, until she looked up at him. Her brown eyes were no longer sharp, but soft. But out of them and down her pink cheeks flowed tears.

"Ginny…"

"I love you Harry…didn't you know that by now? I've loved you for a long time, and liked you before I met you." She said before looking away.

Harry sighed, then softly moved her face towards him with his hand.

"Wha-"

"I love you too Ginny."

She smiled and her tears fell faster. He saw this.

"Ginny no…please don't cry…"

"Harry, I'm so HAPPY!"

She flung herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. Harry gladly hugged her back.

She softly whispered in his ear "Harry... I love you, thank you for being safe."

They pulled apart for a second. Ginny saw love and caring reflected in Harry's handsome, shining green eyes and Harry saw the same in her beautiful, warm, soft brown eyes. Then their lips met, a kiss full of the care they both knew they felt for each other and always would. Then together they sat down on the couch, and he held her tight as she began to drift off. Soon he did as well. All was peaceful.

A little while later he woke up and he looked over at Ginny. She looked so angelic, he thought. He barely noticed his arm beginning to fall asleep, and he definitely didn't mind.

Then Hermione and Ron walked in.


	8. Planning a Ball

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any characters or places or items or anything like that in this story.

(notice: short chapter. hopefully the next one will be longer. )

Golden Age: Nineteen Years Ch. 8 Planning a Ball

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny and walked over quietly.

"Harry, we need to start planning the ball. I think it should be a Christmas ball, to give us plenty of time to plan. ", she whispered. Harry nodded his agreement, carefully so as to not wake Ginny up.

Hermione sighed. "She needs to plan too, I know you hate to, but you have to wake her up. We're all meeting in the library in half an hour, ok?"

Harry nodded and Hermione left, then he turned to Ginny. She looked so peaceful…but she would want him to wake her up…he hoped.

Gently he nudged Ginny's arm. "Ginny…wake up…we have half an hour before we meet the others for planning…" She murmured and he nudged her again. Slowly she opened her eyes and sighed. "What did you say?" She asked softly. "Meeting" Harry replied with a small smile. "With everyone else, in half an hour to plan-" He was cut off as she exclaimed "HALF AN HOUR!? I've been sleeping! I probably look horrible! I need to brush my hair..." She continued as she dashed up the stairs. Harry began laughing, and called up "Ginny you look fine!" he was rewarded with her calling back "To you!" which got him laughing more. He couldn't see her, but as she rushed around, brushing her hair, changing, she was grinning.

When she rushed down he barely had time to glimpse her before she yanked his hand and abruptly pulled him in the direction of the library. "Good instincts!" Harry called with a grin, she said nothing but they were soon there. They walked in, 5 minutes ahead of schedule. Ginny simply said "Hi, we're here!" with a smile. Harry fakes a cough, and she glared at him, but everyone else laughed.

"Come on. We've got a bunch of the plans already, but look and see what you think…" Hermione said. So they went over to Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville, and ended up spending the better part of the morning in planning, which ended up boring Ron immensely, and Neville and Harry a bit less. Luna suggested a few things they all disagreed on, but like everyone, she had good ideas as well. They were all thoroughly tired of planning by the time they left for lunch.

"So, you think we've got it planned enough to tell McGonagall?"

They were discussing whether or not they were done planning as they ate, Neville first bringing up the question.

"I should hope so! We spent all morning working on it!" Ron complained.

"Oh shush. You did nearly nothing." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh hush you two! I think we are done. Settled? Yes. Ok, where's McGonagall? Never mind, I'll be right back. " Ginny said quickly then rushed off to find her.

Everyone simply waiting for her to rush back as she said calmly "We set up the day of the dance…Christmas Eve." Everyone was shocked, as she smiled and simply continued eating. Harry and Ron were the first to continue their lunch, then Neville. Hermione was in shock however. "Christmas Eve!? " However, seeing she would get no answer to her unspoken question, she sighed, and they finished their lunch together.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Hermione pulled Ron, Harry, and Neville aside right after breakfast, Ginny and Luna were right beside her. She gave all three of them sharp looks and said "Christmas Eve is Practice your Charms. "Then she broke off for a moment and said "Well, practice everything. We won't have much time…and…I'd like this to be perfect. "She let go of them, and began to walk away with Ginny, before Ron grabbed her into a brief hug, after which both of them blushed for a moment. Ginny grinned at Harry, who winked.

~~~*~*~*~~~

They managed to keep the news of the ball down until December 1st. Then, suddenly there were flyers everywhere. Anytime Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, or Neville saw each other they'd ask if the other knew who'd done it. They all were studying when they found out. Luna simply walked up to them and said "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, but I thought a month ahead was enough time to prepare, so I put up our planned flyers" and walked off.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Before they knew it, everyone was asking for dates. To everyone's surprise, Neville had asked Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, the day the flyers went up. Luna, to no one's surprise, planned on going alone and mingling.

Harry conjured a red rose and one night as Ginny entered the common room, he gave her the rose and asked her to be his date to the ball. She squealed and hugged him tightly. She took the rose gently and said "Of course Harry. Of course I'll be your date." He beamed.

Ron, on the other had, got more confused as the days went by. His girlfriend was, more and more, refusing to speak to him. Whenever he called "Hi Hermione!" In the hallway, she ignored him. If he asked Ginny or Harry about it they raised an eye brow and chuckled, walking away and shaking their head. Neville had no clue either.

He eventually found out as he was sitting in the library with Luna and just as she was leaving he sighed to himself "I wish Hermione would talk to me.."

She turned around and said "Oh, is she not speaking to you? Have you asked her to the ball?"

Puzzled, he said "No. I figured since she was my girlfriend it would be obvious that we'd go together."

She laughed. "Well, that's probably it. It's still polite to ask, you know. I mean, Harry asked Ginny. " then she walked off.

Immediately, he rushed to the Gryffindor common room, and found Hermione. Immdiately he took her hands and before she could say anything he asked "Will you be my date to the Christmas Ball?"

She pushed his hands away. "I have a date."

Ron in shock, turned away and said "Oh. Ok..."

Then he heard a laughed from behind him as Hermione pounced on him.

"Joking, silly. You're my boyfriend. Of course I don't have a date, and of course I'll be your date."

Ron grinned and turned to kiss her.

Ginny and Harry saw them as they walked into the common room and laughed, before Harry kissed Ginny briefly with a grin and murmured in her ear "Love you, and I won't let it be known he treats his girl better than I do." She smiled and he went up to his dormitory.


	9. Frantic Preparation

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 9 : Frantic Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Days had flown by for the Head Boys and Girls at Hogwarts, even though they all had their dates they had been too busy with schoolwork and planning the ball itself down to the last details to worry about their own attire, a fact that the girls only remembered when Ginny happened to overhear Ron complaining to Harry that he needed something new because those old dress robes were horrendous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!!"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny looking frantic.

"Ginny! What is it!?"

"Our dresses! What are we going to wear to the ball! We're Head Girls and the Ball is days away!"

Hermione's eyes widened, then she turned back to her work and began scribbling frantically.

"I really have to get this Astrology work done, then, off to Hogsmeade. I'm sure I've got a pass somewhere from McGonagall for us to go there whenever. Oh, and we should drag our dates as well. Think you could tell them, oh and Neville and Hannah? I'll help a soon as I get this work done. Tell them if they've got work they can copy mine, no excuses this time!"

That assurance given, Ginny rushed off. Ron and Harry were overwhelmingly glad of the excuse to be able to look decent, Luna declined the invitation saying she had something already, and Neville and Hannah gladly said they'd go.

Not much longer the six of them were in Hogsmeade, the three girls going off in one direction, after pointing their dates at the dress robes store.

Harry chuckled and dragged Ron and Neville into the store. They quickly grabbed the nicest dress robes they saw, Ron's being the plainest in the store, and Neville taking the longest to choose. Harry had ones that were black with hints of white trim, Ron had chosen plain black ones, and Neville picked ones that were black with deep red trim. They ended up spending some time in Zonko's before beginning to head back to The Three Broomsticks, where they had all decided to meet. However, Harry noticed they were advertising new things in Honeydukes, so they all trooped in there. Neville spotted a candy Hannah had mentioned she liked, and the other two realized it was probably a good idea to get gifts for Ginny and Hermione also while they were there. They left with their arms incapable of holding anything else between candy and boxed robes.

Meanwhile…

"What do you guys think? I can't decide!"

"I don't know Hannah, I think the other one was nicer, the plain yellow one. What do you think Herminone?"

"I agree with Ginny, go with the yellow. House colors, and it looked splendid on you. I just can't decide between these though…I liked the blue dress I wore at the Yule Ball, I could always just wear that again, right?"

"Oh come on Hermione. Ron deserves…well, it would be funnier to see him shocked a second time, which means a different dress. Besides, this is a bigger occasion for Hogwarts. Blue did look terrific on you though, I think pink would do just as nicely though…Ooh! Hannah can you help me? You've got to try these on!"

Hermione stumbled backward as a stack of dresses were pushed into her arms and she tottered into the changing rooms to try them on.

Hannah and Ginny giggled outside as they waited, still poking through rows of dresses. Occasionally Ginny would pull a dress up for a "Ooh, that's nice, but maybe not." Or simply a face of surprise, from Hannah.

"Hey, Ginny, Hannah!"

The girls turned, their eyes slowly widening and grins stretching their faces.

"That's your dress Hermione!"

"You're got to get it Hermione, its gorgeous. "

Their friend met them with a smile and a twirl before changing back into her normal clothes.

Moments later Ginny squealed and ran to try her new favorite on in a different room and the two walked out at the same time with smiles and the three went to pay.

The Three Broomsticks was doing well that day. Tables enough for plenty more people, but it seemed Harry, Ron, and Neville, weren't the only ones who had taken a sudden trip for the ball. Many other people were relaxing with boxes and bags. The three took up a table near the edge of the room, leaving space at the table for the girls.

"How long to girls take to find a dress!? I swear we've been in here for way to long."

"I've no idea Ron, this is my first time going shopping for dress robes, mine had been handed down too. "

"They'll be here soon I bet mates, or we'll have to go looking."

"Sounds like a plan Harry. If it weren't for knowing Hermione'll help me with my History of Magic homework, I'd be back at the castle already to get the bloody thing done!"

"Hey guys! Sorry we took so long!"

Harry heard the voice only a second before he felt warm arms around him and saw long red hair out of the corner of his eye, and chuckled.

"Hey Ginny!"

Hermione sat down next to Ron and between him and Harry, Ginny between Harry and Neville, and Hannah between Ron and Neville.

"'Bout time you girls finished shopping! We've been here for-"

A sharp glance from Hermione, followed by a smile and her hand on his stopped Ron midsentence and he sheepishly stopped.

"Well then, since you guys apparently are tired of Hogsmeade, shall we head back to the castle? Homework to do, and you might want to think ahead and make sure all homework for the next few days are done so we all can enjoy the ball." Hermione picked up her bags, and the others followed her lead and the pairs headed back up to the castle.


	10. A Celebratory Christmas

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 10 : A Celebratory Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor the places. Those are J.K. Rowlings.

Drifting flakes of white coated the grounds and roofs at Hogwarts and decorated the air Christmas Eve morning. Tinsel and boughs of holly had been strung up in the hallways for weeks and on occasion or request sang Christmas carols. The mistletoe hung in select places was understood to be dodged, as it had a habit of encouraging matches it saw likely, thankfully leaving separate members of couples alone. Lights and decorations were strung up in the common rooms on the walls and the tree that took up a large corner of each. As the decorations reflected House colors, and the mood was as good of a mirror of the members, Gryffindor seemed the emblem of Christmas spirit that year, every member joking and caroling while preparing for the ball.

The Great Hall's great expanse held a beautiful night sky, the tables pushed away as soon as dinner had ended, and the trees glittered in colors of all the houses. Various teachers cheerfully helped the Head Boys and Girls hang up streamers, set the lights for the ball, and overall decorate the room with holiday cheer. There was a bit more red and gold then other House colors, in honor of the Gryffindors that had done the most for the school, as could be expected of the courageous nature of the House. Gold tinsel hung between the floating candles and the band was tuning. It was a band equally skilled in the classical that would open the dance and be the intermission, and the music that everyone loved and looked forward to dancing to, hit singles by bands like the Weird Sisters. As soon as the final touches had been made, the Head Boys and Girls left the teachers to open the dance and rushed to their respective dormitories to prepare. The guys had settled that they would meet near the entrance, and the girls would arrive there a bit later.

Without a fuss Luna had gotten into her light blue dress, the only thing they had ever seen her in that wasn't outrageous, and gone downstairs calling that she'd see them at the dance. Ginny and Herminone watched her go before starting to get ready, then started laughing. "You know, for once, I think her crazy earrings won't be a bad thing!" Ginny managed to say. Hermione grinned. "Yeah, blueberries went well with that dress! I think she got the idea from our calling her other earrings radishes." Then the two girls rushed about getting their dresses on, then helping each other with the simple makeup they had decided on, and the just as simple earrings that matches their dresses. Then they headed down to the ball, meeting Hannah on the way.

"My hair won't lay flat!"

"Don't fuss about it Harry. You know Ginny won't care."

"I guess so Neville."

"That's the spirit mate! Don't worry! I'm not, I've got decent robes this time!"

The Head Boys chatter filled the air around them as people occasionally stopped to thank them for a job well done and their response never varied from "Thanks, we'll tell the girls." Their anxious shifting gradually stopped as they got caught up in their conversation.

"Yeah, you know, the Cannons'll get better eventually! They just need-"

Ron paused and glared at Neville, as his jaw had dropped, making Harry grin.

"Hey mate, they're my favorite team and-"

Neville shook his head and walked past them, saying "Not you mate. Her."

He nervously gulped and walked to the end of the stairs, where Hannah was coming down. Her dress fell to midway between her knees and ankles, the top being a halter top. She shone a shade brighter than her House yellow with matching shoes that had white accents and earrings with yellow topaz. The brown wave of her hair that fell barely past her shoulders was unmarred by any accessory. Lightly, but blushing as badly as Neville was she linked her arm with the one he offered and her led her to the side, as Ron's date had arrived as well.

Ron turned from Hannah and Neville and gaped. Harry did as well, then saw Ron and grinned as he watched one of his best friends come down the stairs and the other be awestruck.

A cascade of violet was carefully heading down the steps. The dress was reflected in a necklace with an amethyst pendant and earrings with the same gem. Her heels were barely visible beneath the folds of the dress, with its simple straps over her shoulders. It was simple, with a few touches of glitter around her waist and the trim. Her brown curls were pulled back with a simple ribbon and a smile graced her face and was reflected in her eyes that saw nothing but Ron.

"Well…what do you think Ron? I hope you aren't already hungry, but you are drooling."

He shut his mouth and turned beet red, to her amusement.

"Ron! You should know I was just joking! Shall we go in!"

He offered her his hand and murmured "Hermione…you look…absolutely beautiful. " He paused and turned red again. "More so then normal." To which she blushed and took his hand and leaned next to him. "Thank you." The two went to talk with Neville and Hannah, watching the steps and Harry.

Ruby red adorned the stairs as Ginny appeared. Her eyes were downcast, but she shone nonetheless, especially to Harry who was speechless. Her hair fell around her shoulders, and her only jewelry was a gold chain that matched, and was accentuated by, her shoes.

Gracefully she took the hand Harry offered and he kissed it. "You look absolutely stunning Ginny. " She blushed and smiled. "I'm glad. The famous Harry Potter should have a girl that can stun the competition." He laughed "Well, you've proven you can do that with a wand, and now with your looks. With no offense intended to any of you "he paused and glanced and his friends. "In my eyes nobody here could hold a candle to your beauty." She turned as red as Ron had. "Thanks Harry, now I match my dress. "

He grinned. "That's not a bad thing, but, as you wish my lady. Shall we dance?" They both smiled and the other pairs followed them into the mostly full Great Hall just as McGonagall, dressed in a simple, long-sleeved, silver gown had begun to speak in a voice that called for no interruption, nor did anyone think to offer any.

"Students, teachers, this year has put the school through it hardest time ever, and let it be the worst it ever sees. Hogwarts has been destroyed and rebuilt and many have died. But we have the heroes of the wizarding world among us, and whom we have given our grateful thanks time and time again for their service. Your Head Boys and Head Girls, along with many other among you, did more than required to protect one of your own and your school. In honor of that courageous service is this ball, in your honor is this celebration! This is your school and one of the very best of the wizarding world! Never forget that, and may this night be one of all of your greatest nights that you may always think on, in any occasion a happy memory is always welcome! Now, perhaps a cheer for students of Hogwarts who honor and love this school!"

A deafening cheer arose from the students, which blended softly into the classical music that started the dance. Any who had come alone either stood to the side or found partners. The Head Students grinned as they waltzed and twirled among their fellows. Each and no eyes but for his own date, although many envious eyes were cast at them, girls wishing they were held so fondly by the Head Boys, or guys seeing their stunning dates and wondering how they hadn't noticed them before.

As the music was turned up everyone began to dance to favorite tunes, including rock version of Christmas songs, and enjoy themselves amidst the Christmas splendor. In various locations around the Great Hall, the Head Students, Luna excepted, and their dates had taken a brief respite from the dancing for punch and each others conversation.

Harry and Ginny sat in a quieter corner, Ron and Hermione stood a bit apart from a refreshment table, while Neville and Hannah quietly went for a walk.

"You know Hannah, you're the only girl I knew that ever really liked me. " Neville turned away from her as he spoke, too embarrassed. He'd thought all of the events that had happened would've made him confidant enough to face anything…but he felt as out of place as he had when he first came to Hogwarts.

"Thanks Neville…You deserve the admirers though, after all you did. I never noticed you before, honestly. Everything that happened, I think its made you more of your own person. I don't mean to offend you…you just seemed more of a follower before. More like me." Now it was her turn to look away, and his to look at her, taken aback.

"Hannah, you're kind, friendly…"

"I'm a shy Hufflepuff."

"That isn't a bad thing. Hufflepuffs…they aren't the ones who take the fame, _usually._ That doesn't mean they can't. Houses are sterotypes, just possibilities. Nice, kind, accepting…that's not a bad thing. Ever. " He paused and took a deep breath before saying what he had come out here to.

"Hannah, you seem like the nicest girl I've met, one who doesn't like me for the fame that I've gotten by accident, nor one to look down on all of my klutziness. You're as smart as Ginny at least I bet, and pretty as any girl. I asked you to take a walk with me not to…not to criticize you…I-I….I j-just w-wanted to a-ask you if m-maybe…" He paused. _It's hopeless! I'm even stuttering again!_

"If maybe…what?" Her dark brown eyes met his own and he turned away for a second before turning back and blurting out "If maybe you'd want to be my girlfriend." Then he turned completely away from her and muttered "There, I spit it out. Now just, just say n-no and head back up to the dance. " Neville felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her smiling.

"You…you aren't the only one who was…who was nervous, you know. I'd still had a bit of me thinking…thinking you were some…some sort of hero. Of course I'll be your girlfriend Neville…you're the nicest, most down-to-earth, guy I know. " She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Then she shivered and Neville, realizing how cold it was immediately began the way back up the night-fallen snowy grounds the short way back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were still in a cheerful conversation, Luna kept her own space with her own dance, and a very nervous Harry spoke with a quite cheerful Ginny.


	11. Surprise Ending

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 11: Surprise Ending

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor Hogwarts or anything like that.

"Harry come on, dancing is fun!" Ginny laughed and twirled around in her ruby dress, having just danced with her brother, who apparently had been taught by a determined Hermione. Harry saw her smile and his nervousness faded…for the moment. Christmas glittered around them and he wanted to make her happy, and knew he would enjoy himself, so followed her onto the floor. Their matched grinned encouraged each others cheer and they blended in the crowd of splendor and Christmas Eve cheer.

After the dance, he took a breath, then held her hand and with a smile led them out of the Great Hall. He looked around him, taking in the cheery, festive decorations, the faint twinkling stars, the warm light of the torches that seemed to give life to the stone walls and floors…his eyes flickered to everything around him, everything, anything but her face. It was so hard just to look at her now… he'd talked himself into this…and now he was afraid he wouldn't be able to.

She looked at him, her eyes showing her worry but only to his back. "Harry…what's wrong?"

He gulped and looked at her. The way the lights made her seem to glow with the warm red of her dress and the red-orange of her hair. Her pale skin was given a new light and it cradled the face he held among the dearest he knew. He finally steeled himself and met her eyes, finding there a point of such warmth, kindness and care. He tried to smile and fill his own green eyes with half as much caring as he saw in her eyes or even the brimming love he felt for her. "I can't promise to be perfect or be a hero or even always in the best mood or the best person. I promise I'll say this all again another time, and I promise I'll make it even better then, but until then I can only promise that I love you, and nothing will ever change that…" He slowly took the simple gold band from his pocket and continued, "I can promise you one day this will be an engagement ring if you'll have me Ginny. Will you take this promise ring, and second my promise to always be there…" He paused to chuckle. "I guess that means eventually in marriage." He had a nervous smile that faded quickly though and she silently took the band…speechless.

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked down at the band. _I love him with all my heart...but is that enough to make our love last forever? I don't want to lose him again…but what can I say to this but…_

In a burst of tears she flung herself in his arms and clung to him. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her and hugged her tightly. _Of course this is too much, were only 17! Not even an adult!_ "It's ok Ginny…I'm…I'm sorry. I should never have presumed-"

She pulled away from him, her eyes fierce but still brimming with tears.

"Harry Potter don't you dare think for one minute..." the fierceness left her eyes and her arms didn't cling to him so hard. "Harry, I love you. Of course I'll always be there…How could I say no? We've be-been through e-enough together, a-and apart…I think we ought to be old enough to know anyone who hasn't would be f-far too boring. "Her tears mangled her words, but she slipped the band on her ring finger and met his shocked green eyes with a smile. He did nothing for a moment, struck silent and looking in her eyes for some proof she was joking, that this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be this lucky…but found none. Harry grinned and leapt into the air with a cheer, then drew her into a kiss. In a second thought, she took off the chain around her neck, then the ring off her finger, and put it on the necklace before putting it back on.

"Ginny…thank you. Thank you so much. "

"Love you too Harry."

Hand in hand they walked back into the room, smiles on both of their faces. A twirl of purple passed a flash of yellow on the dance floor and in a heartbeat a red dress blended in the colors that nearly became a blur of the dance floor, colors mixed with the simple black of a good majority of the guys dress robes.

Eventually people began to trickle back to the dormitories, until the Great Hall was empty, even the band, and the Head Students were left to help the teachers, by cleaning up the mess, at least the worst parts, before heading off to bed. Saying goodnight meant a brief goodbye from Luna, and a more heartfelt goodnight, and thank you, from Hannah to Neville than anyone expected. Back in the common room, they all trooped up to bed, with Ginny boldly, and loudly, laughing suddenly and wishing them all a very Merry Christmas before heading up to bed with a smile, where she quickly fell asleep to happy dreams.

Hermione had followed Ginny up quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Neville had followed suit up to their own dormitory. Ron noticed Neville unbroken silence, which had continued with his smile even when asked if anything was wrong. Assuming all was well and everything would be explained in the morning, the three crept quickly to their beds and fell asleep, each thinking it was the best Christmas yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight was still streaming though the windows, the sun had hours before it would rise.

"No! Fred!"

"Ron, mate! Wake up!"

Ron sat up in bed, his eyes darting everywhere before they registered his surroundings, dark in the early hours of the day, and he calmed enough to lie back down.

"I relived watching him die Harry…on Christmas. Not the first time either mate. "

A sad smile crept onto Harry's face.

"Hey don't worry Ron. I relive it all a lot in my nightmares; thankfully those are now at an all time low. . I bet we aren't the only ones…but it's all over now, its Christmas, and we both've got missed company…but things are better then they've been in a long time." The two friends both went back to sleep, with a granted wish of their Christmas sleep to be no longer disturbed by phantom fears.


	12. Christmas Morning

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 12: Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: Same as always. Anything that has been aforementioned in the Harry Potter book series, or any vaguely related publication, is not mine.

Harry's eyes flew open, and he imagined he could practically hear carols. Christmas morning! A peaceful, no, wonderful, Christmas morning! He got dressed comfortably and quickly and raced downstairs grinning to find his friends already in the common room.

Ginny dashed over and hugged him tightly before putting a wrapped gift in his hands.

"I wanted to make sure you got my gift first" She told him with a grin.

"Hey mate! Merry Christmas!" Ron's greeting was the first, echoed moments after by Neville and Hermione. "Merry Christmas Harry! We waited for you before opening each others gifts."

His grin matched theirs as did his words. "Merry Christmas! Thanks!"

His eyes fell to the heavy, medium sized, gift in his hands, wrapped in bold red with gold ribbon. The tag read 'To, Harry. From, Ginny. A slight tug and the ribbon quickly fell off. He sat down among his friends and carefully removed the rest of the wrapping. In his hands was a miniature model of Hogwarts, the grounds, Hagrid's hut, the lake. Harry was stuck speechless and laughed as he hugged Ginny tightly.

"It's brilliant Ginny! Thank you so much!"

She grinned a grin to match one of her twin brothers.

"It's for the map. I also enchanted it, Hermione helped, so it'll only work for select people. "

She took her wand out and with a slight swish murmured beside the model "By Marauder and Weasley, mischief's blood reveal." Slowly from the part of the model that was the grounds opened a drawer. Harry smiled and said "Accio Marauders Map." It appeared and he put it in the drawer, which Ginny then closed with a swish of her wand.

Carefully he set the model aside, just between Ginny and he, and the Christmas morning continued.

"Look! Andromeda sent pictures of Teddy! She says he got his own little broom, after seeing pictures of Quidditch."

"That's adorable, oh, Hermione this book looks brilliant!"

"I thought you'd like it, after finding out your patronus was a horse, 'Winged Magic Wonders' sounded perfect. It's got more than horses though…oh Ron! A book on the origin of modern charms! Thank you!"

"It was nothing, your gift on the history of the Chudley Cannons was much better. "

"Hey guys, look! My gram sent me book on rare plants!"

"Brilliant Neville! Hey Harry I think my mum made you a sweater again."

It turned out they all had gotten a variety of knick-knacks, books, photos, and other. Harry now had a small photo album of his godson, which after his Hogwarts model was his favorite gift. He had discovered that in the back of it were a few pictures of Tonks and Lupin, which he treasured. He kept it with the album Hagrid had given him of his parents, his first year at Hogwarts. Andromeda mentioned also that she discovered a photo of the Marauders, which she had said Remus had hung in his house, now Harry's as his son was far too young, and she had told him she thought it should stay there but if he wanted it she could send it. Hermione had gotten him a few books, McGonagall had actually given him a letter with the instructions of how to get into the room of the battle history he had requested to be added, and where it was, and Hagrid had left him a note for them to visit him to get his gift.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what Hagrid's gifts are."

"Hopefully nothing spider related. "

"Ron! I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't do that. "

Harry ignored his friends and knocked on Hagrid's door. As it opened, they chimed "Merry Christmas Hagrid!"

"Merry Christmas you three! Well, come on in!"

The three set down on the floor their gifts for Hagrid, while he dug around for theirs.

"Well, you three didn't have to do this! But thank you, now go on, open yours!"

Together the three opened their gifts, to grins.

"Wow Hagrid, thanks! Nice to have a picture of the old car in the wild. A new copy of Quidditch through the Ages too! "

"About time you got a new one Ron. Thank you for the book Hagrid, I'm sure a book on various common magical creatures will come in very handy. "

Harry was left looking at a picture of two winged foals, a brown and a gray, to his confusion.

"Um…what is this supposed to mean Hagrid? Better yet, open your gifts, then explain. "

Hagrid chuckled but obliged.

"These are perfect you three!"

From Harry was a couple of pictures of Buckbeak, alone, and with Sirius. Ron had given him a bag of treats for Fang, and a picture Charlie had sent with him and 'Norbert'. Hermione had quite wisely given him a tough, leather-bound, book on the origins of magical beast classifications in the Ministry and the dangerous past of experimental breeding.

Afterward, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye and headed back up to the castle, as Hagrid had said he'd rather explain the picture to him alone.

"Ok Hagrid, what's with the picture?"

Harry got no answer though, as Hagrid led him outside and into the bare entrance of the forest behind his house.

Suddenly Harry hoped Hagrid hadn't done what he thought he'd done, and they appeared in front of the two winged foals in a corral. The two neighed and trotted over.

As he reached a hand out and pet one, Hagrid said "That brown colt you're patting is an Aethonan. The other's a Granian filly. The two are yours, I went ahead and let your godfather's cousin and Ron's mother know. I figured you'd be staying at both of theirs, so they could get places to keep them…" Harry had turned to him in shock.

"Mine? Wow…Hagrid…horses are more work than I think I'll be able to do…"

"Don't worry about 'em a bit Harry! They're very clever, and a terrific mode of transportation. You'll have to make sure they're kept separate though, unless you want foals! You can ride them around the forest area or the back of the grounds, nobody seems to come over here anyway…" Harry hugged Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid. I guess I'll have to find some way to take care of them! I'd better go back up to the castle though, see you later!"

Hagrid beamed. "Alright Harry! Oh, and don't forget to name them!"

Harry acknowledged him as he ran back to Hogwarts to tell his friends.


	13. Final Year Ends

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 13: Final Year Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hagrid, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Hogwarts (or any part of it, forest, grounds, or Great Hall, etc),Voldemort, Quidditch, or the Houses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The major event of the year for them came in the beginning of the new year. Kingsley Shacklebolt was working at the Ministry, finally under control again, and had offered Harry an immediate job as an Auror. He accepted easily, but hadn't returned to Hogwarts since. Harry had told them he'd be staying at Remus and Tonks's house so they could visit him, and Ron, there when school got out. Ron had left around the same time as Harry, to join George and Percy working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

The final Quidditch match had passed, won by Hufflepuff. The event had dulled the Gryffindor spirits a bit, although as Neville was happy for his girlfriend's House, his friends shared in a bit of his happiness.

The friends had also been brought news of Bill and Fleur. On May 2nd, the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, they had had a daughter they named Victoire. Ginny was thrilled to be an aunt, but she and Hermione were sure Ron wouldn't quite so happy at the idea of a little kid running around as often as his mother could get them over.

The days had flown by since Christmas, O.W.L.s, which they all passed with flying colors, and Quidditch matches had marked their biggest worries. Harry had told his friends about the horses, the colt he'd named Comet after the original racing broom and the filly Hermione and Ginny had named Starlight. He'd had help from all of them for taking care of the horses at times, and although it took Harry and the other guys longer, the horses now were fun for all of them to visit.

Near the beginning of the year, McGonagall had found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, to the relief of teachers that had found time to watch the students. She was a woman named Guinevere, or to all the students Professor Harris. She proved quite able to teach, and when Hermione had asked her how she knew so much, she'd told the class she had been an Auror, before realizing she didn't really like the violence that could come along with it. Students liked her, and she had a great appreciation for the school, as she had graduated from there. Hogwarts had gone a full year without losing a teacher, or any other sort of disruption.

Now the school was flocking to the Great Hall, some with anticipations of the coming year, some glad that the year was nearly over, some wishing it would never end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perk up Hermione, its not like you've lost your friends! Just teachers really."

"I know Ginny, its just…this place has been the best part of my life for the past eight years…despite Voldemort, and last year. "

She sighed. "Yeah…Me too. "

"Don't worry! We can visit I bet, and there is the point that we've still got each other!"

Ginny wished Harry and Ron were here as she tried to cheer Hermione up. Hogwarts had been their home for years and she wasn't looking forward to leaving one bit. The only part that cheered her up was that she fully planned on spending the summer with Hermione and Harry as well as her family.

Hagrid helped them bring their belongings to the train to say goodbye. Now all that was left to do was say their goodbyes and board. Even McGonagall had told them goodbye before they'd left the school, telling them they were always welcome to visit the school. She'd told Hermione as well that they, or she especially, would be welcome as a teacher if that became her chosen professon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye Hagrid, I'm sure we'll see you again someday!"

"Bye Hagrid!"

Similar farewells to Hermione and Ginny's were said by many students as they left, although the Head Students all had a farewell hug to accompany them. Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sat together. Hermione had made the door locked and kept from eaves-dropping. She had left Hogwarts with the highest grade in the school. Not that that had surprised anyone, nor the fact that she had been one of the most talented witches at Hogwarts, if not the most talented, due to her charming ability.

"Pity we've got to leave Hogwarts after all this time, isn't it? I mean, I've got quite the summer. My father and I are traveling, he's still quite determined to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack, although I've learned we'll probably never find one…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Luna's words. She'd grown only a bit less full of belief in the creatures her father came up with, to Hermione's near disgust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the station they all said their goodbyes, Hermione and Ginny fully intending to join Ron and Harry in as few days as possible.


	14. Free Summer

The Golden Age : The Nineteen Years

Chapter 14: Free Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the ideas of places if not the places themselves.

Harry had spent what would've been the remainder of his final year at Hogwarts at the Ministry, in an Auror training program that dealt with various spell-casting and strength under pressure. Kingsley had told him it was all procedure, and he had followed his prediction and passed with flying colors. Now he had been given the summer off, with the reassurance it wouldn't be his last, especially with Voldemort gone and there being less to worry about. Andromeda had met him at the Ministry, along with Ron who had arrived from his brothers shop early, and had brought them to Remus's house where they'd be staying.

"Well, this is it you two. Remus and Nymphadora's home…you may stay here if you want, although I do have a few guest bedrooms you'd be welcome to. The house is just over the next hill, I do hope you'll at least join me for supper."

Harry nodded distractedly. He was nervously staring, wondering if he should've come after all, at the cottage in front of him, made of gray stone with vines creeping up the sides, and quite small. He imagined Lupin and Tonks casting spells of protection on the place, he could practically see them. Carefully he walked inside and the lights all came on to reveal a beautiful house. Some eccentric picture frames and decorations, no doubt added by Tonks. There was emphasis everywhere of all of their habits and likings. Bookshelves were filled with books on magical creatures, history, spells, potions and anything else they might've wanted to know. The entrance hallway branched off into the kitchen, a back hallway where he presumed their bedroom or bathroom might be, and to the living room. At the back was a fireplace, and the shelf above it held a few pictures.

Ron called to him to let him know he'd be unpacking then sleeping until dinner.

Harry barely heard his friend as he drew near to tears at the sight of the photographs. There was a picture of Remus and Tonks on their wedding day…apparently it hadn't been very formal. Another was of Harry himself, then the last was a photo of the Marauders, but apparently Peter had permanently left the picture. All the grief after the battle came flooding back to him as he sat and buried his face in his hands. He felt so utterly alone, he realized he had always had friends beside him…now he stood alone in his grief. Tears welled in his eyes as he walked outside and sat on the front porch reminiscing. The sun had drifted through the sky and as beginning to flood the sky with color when he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Tears had left his eyes now…finally Harry had realized nothing would bring them back…that he had to live for him, for the victorious cause they had died for. Slowly he stood up and made his way over to Andromeda's for dinner after waking up Ron.

"Everything alright at the cabin?"

"Yeah, just fine. It's a lovely house."

Andromeda smiled and turned to feed Teddy.

"I'm glad…I hope you aren't haunted by memories."

The next morning, Harry stumbled out of bed to face the sunshine that was streaming into the room. He set himself down to moving in, his clothes and other meager belongings. The model of Hogwarts, picture of the horses, and the book of pictures of his parents all went on the top of a dresser for the time. He cleared any cobwebs in corners, and made a shopping list for food and such, which he then sent Ron off to get as he had done nothing else. When he walked outside he began to test his spellwork. With various charms he put together a fairly large corral for the horses complete with a basic stable, which within an hour afterward Apparated in company of Professor Flitwick.

Harry laughed. "Professor?"

A very flustered Flitwick replied "Yes, yes well Hagrid asked me to deliver these two to you, and let me know your location. Best wishes for the future Mr. Potter, I must be off!" and vanished.

With a chuckle Harry led the horses by rope leads, while stroking their noses alternately.

"Hey Comet, hey Nimbus…come on, welcome to your new home."

The two seemed perfectly content as they trotted around and grazed. When Ron appeared again, he joined Harry and the two watched them for a while until the sun set before they went to their own dinner.

The next morning was the same, he stumbled out of bed nearly blind to the beauty of the morning by the sun's bright rays. The difference was that Hermione was walking up the path waving. He rushed back and got properly dressed before going greeting her.

"Hermione! "

"Hi Harry! "

"Terrific! Hey, come on in. Feel free to look around. How long are you staying? "

"Not sure. Depends if you've got 2 guest bedrooms in the house. "

"Sorry only one. I'm sure Ginny and you can stay with Andromeda though. I'm pretty sure she's got two guest rooms. "

"Wonderful. I'll be back, I'm off to talk to her, besides I haven't really met Teddy either."

He grinned, he had a Voldemort free summer to enjoy with his friends yet again. Plus, Ginny was coming over. No matter they had to do job hunting and such…it was a dark magic free summer to look forward to.

When Hermione returned Ron was awake and saw her before Harry did.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

The two hugged tightly.

"When did you get here!?"

"Just a while ago, I'm staying at Andromeda's with Ginny when she arrives, Harry didn't tell you?"

"No! Harry!"

Harry couldn't hold back a laugh at Ron's indignant expresson.

"It's funnier this way. I thought you'd like the surprise!"

Ron turned back to Hermione with a grin.

"Ok fine. I do like the surprise. "

She laughed.

"What'd I miss?"

"GINNY!"

Ginny had just apparated nearby and was instantly hugged by Harry.

"Ack! Hi! "

He loosed his grip and she hugged him back.

"Nice to see you too."


	15. Rush

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 15: Rush

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or ideas of places if not the places themselves.

As Harry and Ron already had jobs, it was just up to Hermione and Ginny to find jobs. None of them, even Hermione with some persuasion, planned on working on that any time soon. Although, they were in debate as of what exactly they should do first.

"Planning. That's what we need to do. "

"Oh come on Hermione, things can be fun without thinking them out first. "

"But so annoyingly unpredictable!"

Harry and Ron had decided to let the girls at least come to some sort of agreement before opening their mouths for any idea.

"C'mon Hermione, you know anywhere you ask'll hire you!"

"Hah! All I've got is my grades from Hogwarts!"

Ron couldn't refrain himself.

"WHAT! Hermione you fought in one of the greatest battles of the wizarding society! You were top of your class! You're amazing!"

She smirked slightly.

"Says you. "

Ron blushed, and had no response.

She laughed. "Thanks you two. Fine, job-hunting can wait I guess. "

The other three jokingly cheered.

"Haha! Come on Ron, it's not too much different from riding a broomstick!"

"Says you Ginny, you've had practice at Hogwarts. "

"I actually agree with Ron, Ginny. I'm not much fond of broomsticks, this is much more comfortable, and you don't need to focus so much on speed or control."

"I can't control this thing at all! Ahh!"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing as Comet had apparently picked up on being referred to as 'it' and had suddenly leaped, shocking Ron. Hermione joined in from her place on Nimbus after she had made sure he was fine aside from being shocked and unnerved.

The friends had decided to ride the horses, now just old enough to ride, for practice in case of any need in the future. Plus, all of them but Ron quite liked the horses and riding them.

Ginny grinned at Harry. "C'mon. Let's show them how to ride!"

Hermione laughed and pulled a shaking Ron out of the corral.

The other two looked more confident, and like they'd been riding longer than they really had as they raced around the corral, Harry riding Comet on the inside with Ginny on Nimbus closer to the fence.

After a few laps the two got off their horses, which gratefully went to the other end of the corral to rest and eat, being still too young for heavy riding.

Ron, still sulking from being the worst at horseback riding, was cheered up when Harry summoned a gift he'd gotten for all of them…four Firebolts appeared from behind the house, flying to each of them. Harry caught his own at waited to see their reactions with a smile. Hermione simply said "Firebolts? Oh Harry…you know you didn't have to, especially for me!" He laughed. "But it wouldn't have been fair any other way!"

Ron and Ginny meanwhile stared at their in slight shock before Ginny threw herself at Harry in a giant hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you Harry!"

With a laugh he hugged her tightly. "You're worth it, and much more Ginny! You guys are the best."

Ron was already practically stirring up a breeze as he zipped about the area, followed by Ginny.

Hemione watched the sibling antics with a laugh. "You nearly need a Quidditch set Harry! Nearly, not really. Maybe just a Quaffle."

He chuckled. Partially at Hermione's words and partially at the fact that Ron had apparently said something to annoy Ginny and the two of them had landed and she was hard on his heels shouting threats. Hermione was quite amused, even more so when Ron hid behind her.

Ginny smirked. "No more macho Ron? "

He sidestepped from behind Hermione slowly and silently, but not meeting her eyes and nearly blushing.

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing at Hermione surprised Ron with a sudden hug and kiss on the cheek. His response was to stand up straighter and try to look even more impressive, while blushing, to which Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed.

The four of them spent the remainder of the day flying on their broomsticks, and trying to teach Hermione better how to ride one. She kept exclaiming she'd stick with the horses, or buy a simple old Comet, she didn't need a super-speed broom…Ron continuously coaxed her to keep trying, and throughout the day the practice did improve her skill and confidence, even if just slightly.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for all of them. They had spent their time making the house feel more like home for Harry, and on a few occasions they had even gone to Grimmauld place to take off some charms and clean the place up. Hermione and Ginny had even done simple color changes to the wallpaper and such to make the place nicer. Kreacher had shown up and they had apologized for not visiting. He smiled and tried to insist on coming with Harry back to his new house, but Harry asked him to stay where he was for the time being, but gave him freedom to do what he pleased, within limits.

The first main thing that happened to them that summer was when Mrs. Weasley sent them a letter asking them to visit within a few days. The friends grabbed a few things in case they stayed there for a while, let Andromeda know, then went to the Burrow the next day.

They were immensely surprised as they walked in the doorway, and the family was as well. Ginny and Harry entered holding hands, as did Ron and Hermione. Waiting for them was not only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but George and Percy as well. Even Bill and Fleur were there with their infant daughter. George playfully punched his brother on the arm and winked at him at the sight of him and Hermione. "Well, well, about time you two opened your eyes!" Ron blushed furiously, Hermione blushed a bit but kept her composure as she said "Hello George, and hello Angelina!". Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch Captain from Hogwarts, was standing beside George. At Hermione's words he grinned. "I thought you two knew each other." Angelina smiled back at them. "George and I have been dating for a while now…he asked me after I heard about his brother and tried to comfort him." George lost his smile for a second, but said. "Worked too, so I asked her on a date and it's been fun. You know she is quite fond of tricks?" He was about to pull something out of his sleeve when Angelina stopped him and motioned at his mother. "Oh right, mum. By the way you four, you might want to get mum's possible shock at you guys being together and all over with now. " Ginny and Hermione nodded, and although Harry gladly went to see , Ron hung back a bit.

As it turned out, she was quite pleased.

"Oh Ginny! Ron! About time you came to visit me, but it's wonderful!"

She hugged all four of them.

"Hermione, keep Ron out of trouble and share some of your wonderful sense with him. Harry its just so wonderful, I'll bet you'll be part of this family eventually. "

Harry and Ginny blushed and glanced at each other, and Ginny refrained from playing with the ring she kept on the chain around her neck.

After a bit more conversation with her and Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron went to talk to Percy while Hermione and Ginny went to see Bill, Fleur, and Victorie.

Ron looked at the woman beside Percy skeptically, Harry merely watched the conversation unfold before joining in.

"Hey Percy, and…?"

The woman laughed cheerfully and shook his hand.

"I'm Audrey, you must be Ron. I'm Percy's girlfriend as of nearly as long as Angelina and George have been together, Angelina introduced us. Your brothers run that joke shop quite well, I heard you're working there too, odd we haven't met before!"

Puzzled, Ron glanced at a bashful looking Percy and chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry Percy, though Bill's the only married one, Charlie's the only one without a girlfriend. Ginny and Harry and even together. "

Percy glanced up at Harry who smiled and nodded. Percy smiled back at the two of them.

"Well, that's quite good I presume! Sudden, but shall, with all likelihood, make for quite the interesting time for a while at least. Relationships tend to, or so I've heard. "

Harry then dragged Ron over to see his niece, brother, and sister-in-law.

Hermione and Ginny watched cautiously for a moment as Fleur greeted the two.

"Oh 'ello 'arry and Ron! Meet Victoire, is she not lovely?" She hugged the two before taking her daughter back from Bill and cradling the sleeping girl. Ron kept glancing around and a brief paused followed before Harry started up a conversation.

"So, how's work at Gringotts?"

Ginny joined in the conversation, but Hermione watched the three, admiring how they disregarded Bill's scars from Fenrir Greyback, and how everyone seemed to adore the baby with veela heritage.

Eventually the four felt like the whole of the present family had heard any story there was to tell, and had heard any story. They did end up staying a few days at the Burrow, now quite a crowded house, flying with George, Percy, and Angelina while Hermione and Audrey watched, entertaining Victorie, and overall enjoying the time. When they finally went back to Remus and Tonks's house it seemed a great silence compared to the bustling Weasley household.

The day after they returned, Andromeda and Teddy visited again. As the girls dragged Ron into entertaining him, which didn't take long as Ron kept trying to convince Teddy to change his appearance in various ways, Harry spoke with Andromeda.

"He's quite the bundle of fun, isn't he?"

"Yes…quite. "

"Hey, Andromeda? Do you have a nickname? No offense, your name is sort of a mouthful."

She laughed.

"I've never been asked that before, Ted loved my full name and the Blacks wouldn't have gotten off their high and proper place to give such a thing as a nickname. "

She thought for a moment.

"Annie, or Andi, perhaps? Aunt if you want."

Harry smiled. "Perfect Aunt Andi."

Andromeda returned the smile, and looked around the room.

"You know, Remus and Dora never named this place…you can if you want to. It really is common in the wizarding world. I never bothered to name my house, it became known as the Tonks house to wizards and Muggles alike, however far away we are from the nearest town, Ted had visitors over occasionally. "

Harry thought about it.

"Hm. Maybe I will, eventually. I've no idea at the moment."

"That's fine."


	16. Work

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 16: Work

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine! Nor where they are, etc. You know, "fan-fiction" and all that.

The friends had sunken spirits as summer ended and considerations for serious work began. Already having a set job, Harry helped the others. Ron decided to continue his work at the joke shop with George and Percy, which left Hermione and Ginny with hunting to do. They hadn't heard from Neville or Luna all summer, except in occasional brief letters. Neville was studying plants, while Luna had taken up a job as sort of a naturalist and was examining various species of creatures and plants, and both of them seemed to be enjoying their jobs.

Hermione was torn between wanting to teach at Hogwarts or working for the Ministry. Harry and Ron thought she'd be brilliant in the Ministry, while Ginny thought she'd be the best teacher Hogwarts ever had. Ginny had the dream of wanting to be a Quidditch player, which Harry had all faith in her, but the other two had their doubts. She was determined, however, and set about to researching which teams might need players although she had a secret hope of joining the sole women team the Holyhead Harpies.

One day Hermione had stumbled across the thought of Kreacher and house-elves. She then decided she'd apply for a job in the Ministry where she could work for better lives for house-elves. Her friends supported her, although they avoided groaning at her determination for the cause. The next day Harry and Ron remained at the house while Hermione went off to apply for a job at the Ministry and Ginny left, although she wouldn't say where she was going.

At the end of the day, the two appeared within seconds of each other.

"I GOT AN INTERVIEW!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other as the happy screams of both girls reached their ears.

They ran out to greet them, echoing each other.

"What?!"

Hermione threw herself in Ron's waiting arms as she practically shouted her answer.

"I got an interview to work in the Ministry!"

She kept her arms wrapped around him and her face in his chest, his arms around her.

At the same time Harry was inquiring the same of an excited Ginny.

"I've got a tryout! For an actual Quidditch team!"

The two hugged as tightly as their friends. After a few moments, Ron and Hermione sat on the porch as they waited for their friends to join them.

Hermione looked at Ron with a smile, but slightly blushing.

"Ron, why are you smiling at me?"

He laughed.

"I'm proud of you Hermione! My Hermione'll be working in the Ministry, wait until George hears! I won't tell Percy though, promise. "

She smiled and he kissed her.

"You're amazing Hermione."

They looked up as Harry and Ginny joined them with matched grins.

Hermione spoke first.

"Well, I've been looking at the Ministry, but I didn't even know you'd gone looking for a job Ginny!"

Their boyfriends chimed in their agreement, and she laughed proudly.

"I did my research and found a few teams that had recently had members who retired, or needed back-up players. Then, I decided on which was my favorite and went to apply!"

The others waited for a moment while she grinned wickedly, showing they'd have to ask if they wanted to know more.

Finally Ron took the bait.

"Well….what team was it!?"

"Holyhead Harpies!"

Hermione cheered even louder than the other two.

"Good for you Ginny! All girls team!"

"Nice job Ginny, I'm sure you'll make it!"

"Brilliant!"

Ginny stood proudly in front of them, telling all about her testing. Hermione told them all about her own tests for the Ministry as well.

The other Weasleys, where ever they were, all seemed to be busy as well. Charlie was the least busy, far away with the dragons. Bill had his daughter to worry about, and George and Percy had their own agendas.


	17. Break for Charming Amusement

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 17: Break for Charming Amusement

Disclaimer: See other chapter disclaimers.

"Ha ha! Come on Angelina!"

"George! What are you doing?"

"Why, being a gentleman! What else?"

Angelina laughed as her smartly dressed date stopped trotting up the sidewalk to return to her side and elegantly hold up an umbrella for her.

She pushed it away with white-gloved hands that matched her slightly glittery long brown dress.

"It's not raining George, why do you even have that? "

"A just in case thing, you know those fussy storm clouds, never knowing when to properly rain."

His date couldn't help smiling as George tucked the umbrella back under one arm and offered her to lead her into the fancy restaurant in which they were planning to eat.

Angelina knew George wasn't wasteful with his newfound fortune, but loved the occasions on which he spoiled a bit on her, which he had done quite unpredictably in about a year they'd been dating.

"Percy, this place is simply beautiful. It must cost a fortune to eat here."

"You like it Audrey? I could only hope you would, and I don't mind the price."

She smiled at him from across the table, before glancing back at the menu.

Percy couldn't resist a smile as he looked at his date dressed nicely in red, his brothers must have changed him. He wasn't as uptight as he used to be, and Audrey was someone he would've immidiately seen with his brother, not himself. She was a fellow member at the Ministry, a small-scale law enforcer, and he had realized after a while she liked simple jokes instead of pranks. It had helped him get better and more relaxed. Apparently she had been in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, and quite the Quidditch fan which was how Angelina knew her. He was somehow surprised he'd never noticed her, with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The two had met when Percy had been visiting George once after he'd gotten together with Angelina, and she had brought Audrey along.

"Are you ready to order?"

The waiter snapped him out of his thoughts, and the couple ordered, Audrey returning to admiring the room in between their conversation, and Percy nearly completely lost in his thoughts.

"George, I can't thank you enough for this. "

"No need for any thanks at all Angelina, it's my pleasure. Honest."

"Since when have you been an honest man George Weasley? "

"Since always madam, although the jokes have decreased outside of the shop since meeting you."

"Charmer."

The pair chatted, having ordered their meal already.

Their meal finished, Audrey looked at Percy, a bit worried.

"Percy, are you alright? You look quite nervous."

He knelt on one knee.

Angelina laughed and looked George in the eyes.

"You're amazing George."

"You're more amazing."

His knees hit the floor as their eyes met.

Percy took her hand, "Audrey, you are the most wonderful woman and the only one I would want to spend my life with, will you marry me? "

"Hey Angelina, my Angel, what say you to being a Weasley?"

"YES!"

Two pairs of heads turned in shock at the other silmutaneously.

"Percy!?"

"George?!"

"Audrey!?"

"Angelina?!"

After the initial shock, George burst out laughing while his brother, and new fiancée, stormed angrily over. Angelina followed suit.

"George you planned this! To ruin my proposal!"

George managed to reply between laughs, "Oye Percy, I wish I had! I really do!"

Percy was red, and furious, as was Audrey.

"How dare you George Weasley! And Angelina! How could you go along with this!"

With a grin Angelina took Audrey's hands and spoke staring her in the eyes.

"Audrey, you know I wouldn't do that on purpose! It was an accident! A coincidence!"

She glanced back at Percy. "By the way, congratulations!" Then she resumed laughter.

Soon enough the manager heard the ruckus and asked for them to pay then leave, which they gladly did.

George attempted an explanation outside, but Percy didn't believe that his brother wouldn't do such a thing. They parted with Audrey grudgingly wishing them congratulations, Percy at least cheery enough to point out that now they were engaged and that was a bright point.

George and Angelina walked off arms around each others waists and a grin on their faces.

"Hey Mum! Got big news!"

"Mother? Er…me too."

George motioned for Percy to wait a moment before speaking. As he cleared his throat, he somberly faced who was looking worried.

He glanced around as he spoke slowly.

"Mum…Angelina and I decided it just wasn't working, us being boyfriend and girlfriend and all…" looked ready to burst into a fit of fury or tears.

"So…we're engaged!"

Angelina appeared at the last part and waggled her ring finger under her future mother-in-laws nose.

Percy stepped forward as well. "Mother, Audrey and I are engaged as well."

Molly Weasley looked in shock for a few moments, in which Angelina murmured to George "Carefully, that may have been St. Mungo's worthy!, before she spoke, loudly and boldly.

"George Weasley how dare you scare me like that!"

Then she hugged each of the girls.

"Oh it'll be lovely to have you two as part of the family!"

The two couples glanced at each other, exchanging smiles.


	18. Birthday

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 18: Birthday

Disclaimer: Not my characters!

It was early morning at Andromeda, or Aunt Annie, 's house. Ginny had her own room there, as did Hermione. This morning however, Hermione had woken up before dawn and gone to sit on the side of one of the surrounding hills to watch the sunrise. Sometimes she liked having time to think, and now she remembered when George and Angelina had visited to tell them about their, and Percy's, engagement. George had been thrilled and it must've taken all of his prankster practice to scare them like he had, although he'd mentioned he'd done it to his mother as well. Harry and Ron had thought it hilarious while Ginny and Hermione scolded George for the prank, although Angelina seemed to find it as funny as the other guys. Hermione giggled slightly out loud at the memory that she now found amusing.

"What's so funny? Sunrise doesn't seem to be telling any jokes. "

Ginny sat down next to her with a smile.

"Just remembering George's announcement. "

Ginny laughed. "Oh yes, brilliant and probably came near to putting Mum into shock. Wish I could've seen that. "

Her friend's smile faded. "Two marriages in two years Ginny…I bet you'll be a bridesmaid in both."

"You too Hermione."

The friends laughed and joked about dresses and decorations, as the sun began to rise.

At the house, which still needed a name, Harry was running back and forth around his house and occasionally apparating out for a while, then returning back to bustling. Ron was at a complete loss for his friend's actions.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing?!"

From the kitchen he heard "Trying to get something done for Ginny's birthday today! I got her a present…but it doesn't seem like enough! Have you ever made a cake?"

"Er…no. Sorry. Today's her birthday?"

"She's your sister, shouldn't you remember that?"

"That's exactly why I don't!"

"What's Hermione's then?"

The question made Ron realize he hadn't a clue.

"Um…Harry? After today, you'll have to help me figure that out."

Harry laughed loudly, replying "You should throw her a surprise party!", and continued his baking attempt.

He'd remembered Ginny loved chocolate, although she didn't go nuts over it, so was trying to focus on keeping the various spoons enchanted so the vanilla cake and chocolate frosting would come out well.

Ron had been kept awake long enough by his friends worries that when he finally stumbled into the kitchen he wondered if he was still dreaming.

Harry had collapsed in a chair but had his wand pointed at the stove as if threatening it.

"This baking thing is harder than it looks. "

"Ginny's lucky…I'll deny saying that later, but right now it's true. This is the first thing you've ever really worried yourself about…well, that was minor. Voldemort doesn't count. "

Harry grinned. "Thanks mate. "

"C'mon Hermione! They should be up by now."

"Calm down Ginny! They'll be even more likely to be awake in five minutes!"

Ginny put on a pouting face, to which Hermione smartly replied "Try that on Harry, my patience won't leave me for that face."

Ginny laughed and ran ahead.

Hermione heard a happy scream and bolted down after her friend with a grin, to find a house strung with red and gold streamers and looking for all the world like Gryffindor had won the house cup. Ron steered her to the kitchen. "C'mon, we can sing now that you're here! Its Ginny's birthday, did you know? "

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ginnnnyyyyy…..Happy Birthday to youuuuuu!!"

Everyone, including her family who had made it over, clapped as Ginny closed her eyes, and blew out the candles with a wish.

_Let this fairytale last forever._

The four passed the day in laughter, Ginny enjoying one of the last days of their only summer of freedom. Tomorrow, she headed off to training as a back-up player for the Holyhead Harpies, and it filled her thoughts. She had trained much of the summer and had been thrilled to get even that position. Harry and Ron were off to work as Aurors, and Hermione in the Ministry…but for now…they were together.


	19. Start the March

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 19: Start the March

Disclaimer: Not. My. Characters. Or Places. Etc.

Angelina Johnson, soon to be Weasley, Apparated close to Andromeda Black's house and walked up the drive, her jacket on her arm in case of the rapidly cooling fall weather. When the door was open, she cheerfully introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Angelina. George Weasley's fiancée, I believe we met once? "

Andromeda, holding her very young currently-red-haired grandson by the hand, nodded, liking the cheerful young woman. "Yes, of course, I remember you! Come in! What can I do for you?"

Walking in, she cast a striking figure, her hair loose and her yellow sundress flowing around her. "Thank you, your house is lovely. Well, I wanted to speak to Hermione and Ginny, I heard they would be out most of today but that they were staying with you. Do you have an idea when they'll return?"

Andromeda shook her head. "My apologies, I don't. Before Ron and Harry though."

"Perfect. "

"..she made this duck, and I managed to mirror the formation perfectly! I've been trying for weeks to get that kind of unison! I actually feel like I could be part of the team if they needed me Hermione! It's wonderful! Of course, It will take forever for me to be nearly as good as the rest of them, they're professionals, I can't measure up to that-"

Hermione had a smile on her face as her friend words flew out of her mouth with no end in sight, more for her friends joy then of any actual interest in her conversation, which she was sure Ginny knew but was happy to have someone around who would listen at all. Eventually she put her hand up. "That's wonderful Ginny, truly, but we're back at Andromeda's and you must need some sort of throat aid from all that talking. " Ginny merely beamed back at her as they walked in, nearly running into Angelina, who chuckled and smiled. "Hello ladies! Can we go for a walk, if you aren't too tired?"

"Angelina! Of course, it's wonderful to see you!" The two younger girls chimed at once.

Once outside, the three walked in silence for a bit, before Angelina started speaking.

"I wanted to speak with you two about my wedding…It's so exciting! George and I have been planning it, because we want it to be soon. We haven't set a date yet though. Anyway, Alicia Spinnet is going to me my maid of honor, and Katie Bell a bridesmaid. They're both off traveling now for their respective Quidditch teams, though. I wanted to know if you two would, first of all, be my bridesmaids, and also help me plan?"

Momentarily she burst out in laughter as the other two said, almost in unison, "Of course!" and hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry had both gotten back from their jobs. They both collapsed into chairs, and George momentarily Apparated in front of them. Before they could do anything but practically fall out of their chairs in surprised, he explained. "Lucky guess and good planning. " He let them breathe a few seconds while he grinned triumphantly. Ron scowled, "What do you want anyway George?"

With a completely straight face, the handsome elder Weasley walked until he was right in front of his brother, knelt, took his hand and, to his brothers increasing expression of disgust and surprise said, with appropriate momentary suspense "Ron, be my best man." Ron, struck dumb, sat there with his jaw dropping and George looking innocently expectant. After a few seconds of stifled silence, Harry burst out laughing at his friend's awkwardness. George helpfully whispered "This is the part where you say yes." Ron didn't move at all for a few seconds, before nodding in confusion. George pulled him out of his chair, swung him around, then gave him a bear hug. "Brilliant! I think that went quite well, don't you Harry?"

"Haha…Absolutely brilliant George."

"Well, then that's settled. Shall we discuss minor details? I need coconspirators. "

"What do you think of this color?"

"Too bright. You need something bold that'll go with everything."

"Hm...Maybe more of a blue? "

"Possibly, it'll go with Weasley hair color and your skin tone. "

"Ok, what do you think Teddy?"

The little boy sat, grinning, as his hair shifted from a short magenta hair cut to a bit longer, sky blue hairstyle, with dark brown and red highlights that had been constant in every hairstyle they'd asked him to try. Andromeda sat to the side with a smile, thinking it a good way of entertainment and control practice for him, and apparently an easy way to pick colors with his ability. The three young women had been testing out colors and patterns on pieces of paper and such, until her grandson had walked by twice, hair a different color each time and they had practically made a game out of it. Andromeda didn't mind, and it helped. After a while, they had their pages of notes on colors and such, so stopped for snacks, to the delight of the two and a half year old.

Angelina sudden grinned and they looked at her, waiting for her bright idea.

"Let's visit Bill, Fleur, and their daughter! They had a beautiful wedding, and I'd love for Victorie and Teddy to be the flower girl and ring bearer!" She paused to ask Teddy, who quickly agreed with a smile, he liked his sort of extended family members.

They settled on the idea, and sent a letter to Shell Cottage.

A miniature balloon floated around Ron's old bedroom at the Burrow, popping to release miniatures snitches and two brooms that flew to the two models of George and Angelina. It was another prototype of the details Angelina had promised George could plan if she got the major things.

Harry shook his head, and with a wave of his wand turned the balloon into a model of a Quaffle. Ron looked pleased with the change, but George didn't. "Even with humor, I must be a gentleman. It'd my wedding!

"George, your wedding location at the Burrow is going to look like a Quidditch pitch..right? "

"Yes. Therefore…It'll be a bubble coming from a goal hoop!"

"Agreed!"

The five walked up to Shell Cottage, and were quickly ushered in. Teddy and the Bill and Fleur's baby were placed on the floor to entertain each other, which they easily did while the adults talked.

"Maybe one around Christmas? Its almost too late for anything else this year."

"Or New Yeerz? Eet iz vunderful then. "

"Prehaps Fleur…although I like that idea Bill…a Christmas wedding would be so lovely…"

"Zen it vill be zen!"

"I heartily agree. Well…maybe the day before."

Elsewhere, Mrs. Weasley bustled around as soon as news was sent of how soon the marriage would be and what the details were. Also successfully dragging her husband into it, and having Ginny and Hermione willingly help. Harry and Ron helped George with his own tricks. All except Percy and Audrey, whose own marriage was already in planning for the following year.


	20. Trick Knot

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 20: Trick Knot

Disclaimer: See other chapter disclaimers…really, saying I don't own these characters gets a bit tiring.

"I heard the bells on, Christmas Day…their old, familiar carols play…"

Hermione hummed one of the many Christmas songs she had been singing recently, a smile on her face as she twirled around, being forced to take a break from the rushed preparations they had had been anxiously anticipated for a few months now. Angelina and her maid of honor were finishing their make-up before the ceremony.

"…Walking in a winter wonderland! It'd work nearly as well!" Ginny gave her friend a hug, by far not the first that day in their enthusiasm. Hermione laughed. "That it would!"

The spacious yard of the Burrow was coated in white while the area was in a bubble of warmth so it wouldn't be inconvenient. All the decorations were in gold, mostly including yellow and red Christmas lights, the guests sat in white chairs so a cloud of color seemed to hover above the ground as the guests awaited the bridesmaids and bride. Beaming, quite literally in a suit of Gryffindor goldenrod, stood George proudly by the altar, a much more nervous looking Ron, who was much more anxious to see Hermione. He, and the groomsmen; Harry, Bill, and Percy, were dressed in suits only a few shades darker than the one George were, and all of them had a rose in their suit pocket.

As if by a cue, all heads turned to look down the aisle as the band started playing a slow march. Looking very cute and regal with her blond hair tossing about in the wind, and in her little pink dress, was Victorie and her pink basket of white and red rose petals that fluttered down onto the pale orange carpet that went down the aisle. She was followed soon after by little Teddy, dressed in a color to match the groomsmen. He carried a pillow that was a slightly bolder orange than the carpet, and his hair matched it.

After them came the bridemaids, Alicia leading as maid of honor, then Katie, then Hermione, then Ginny. Harry grinned at the site of his girlfriend, making a mental note to tell her how stunning she looked. Ron barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping as he watched his beautiful girlfriend meet his eyes with a smile.

Finally they all watched as Angelina, led by her father, strode slowly, proudly, down the carpet, stunning and bold in a dress of a barely muted bright red. She could not have stood out more, but behind the veil a smile of unbreakable happiness stretched across her face, and her hands trembled slightly as they grasped the bouquet of pink roses and daffodils. At the altar she and George didn't falter from each others eyes, and neither did their paired bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Solemnly, but with smiling faces that with them melded love and mischief, the vows were said. George slowly lifted the veil from her face, and as their lips met two Bludgers flew from behind the Quidditch rings that formed the back part of their altar and burst into fireworks high above. Their friends and family cheered as he swept her off her feet with a grin and a broom appeared out of nowhere, allowing them to hover above as things rearranged themselves to create a reception area.

The entire floor was dark red wood, or at least the illusion of one, covered by a pale yellow canopy and white lights hovered around the space. Over every table hovered a crystal ball that showed the first Quidditch match the two had played together. Each tablecloth matched the canopy above and the back was lined with a long table of food. Soon, some of the more irritating Weasley relatives who had apparently invited themselves discovered their personal favorites with no more than disguised Weasley Wizarding Weasley products and soon had left the buffet table less dangerous and the party with a lighter mood.

The two cut the cake, and after a few other traditions had done much research into and given them the idea of, the mingling began as the two danced their wedding dance.

Soon enough the younger bridesmaids and groomsmen had met up and were seated, chatting. The guys were excited because of the Qudditch connection, which Ginny at least shared, but didn't feel like discussing with them. Hermione and her chatted about the spellwork for it, and the dresses. Eventually George and Angelina's dance had ended, and a few more couples were trickling out onto the dance area. Ginny promptly grinned and dragged a surprised, but willing and smiling, Harry out onto the floor. Soon they were waltzing, a grin on their faces and the lights around them reflected in their happy eyes.

Hermione watched her red-headed friend twirl with her boyfriend and smiled slightly. She knew Ron was still oblivious enough to not consider that…and she was content with that for now. Not forever, but for the time being. With memories running through her head, she sighed, one hand holding her head, the other lying on the table. To her surprise, Ron grasped her hand in his, then gave her a hug. In answer to the quizzical look she gave him, he grinned and blushed. "I can't give my girlfriend a hug when she looks a little put out and I don't know why?" Hermione chucked. "Ron, want to dance?" He managed to look even more surprised than Harry, but slowly followed her out onto the floor. Soon enough they too were waltzing around with smiles. At one point, the two couples passed close enough to each other, that Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other, understanding the congratulations they offered the other at getting their boyfriends to dance.

The environment was so distracting, cheerful, and relaxing, even Christmas Eve the next day was forgotten.


	21. Christmas at the Weasleys

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 21: Christmas at the Weasleys

Disclaimer: Really…not my characters or places

"Angelina, can you help me put up this holly? Can't believe it hasn't been done yet…"

"Of course !"

"I told you dear, call me Molly! You're my daughter-in-law now!"

Angelina followed the voice out of the room, leaving George with Ron and Harry where they had been trying to put last minute ornaments on the tree. That, and trying to cheer Ron up.

"Ron mate, you've been moping all day! What's wrong?"

Silently a paper was waved in front of Harry's nose and George tapped his brother on the head.

"Little brother, it's her family. It's Christmas. Can you blame her? Just because your dating now, she even sent a letter letting you know when you'd see her and everything…"

"George, can you lend a hand?"

"Coming Angelina!"

Harry patted his friend on the back as his brother left. "It'll be alright mate, you'll see her soon.!"

Ron glared at him. "You two are both hypocrites, George's got Angelina here, Bill and Fleur are here, you've got my sister!"

Harry somehow managed to control his temper. "Maybe a bit Ron, but we're trying to help. You aren't alone, and she said she'd come in a few days at the latest, you'll get to spend a Christmas with her ever if it isn't this one! And don't make it sound like your so angry Ginny and I are together. "

Ron huffed and sat on the couch, leaving Harry to continue with the ornaments.

"Harry!"

A sing-song voice drew his attention and he looked over to see Ginny dancing over. He swung her around in hug and motioned to Ron. She winced and nodded, keeping her smile and leaping over to hug him too.

He pulled away, still stubbornly refusing to share the spirit. She stood in front of him, hands on hips and launched into a lecture nearly as bad as one of her mothers. Ron realized what was about to happen barely a second early and moaned.

"Ron! It's CHRISTMAS EVE! You have spent the entire day lying around rereading that letter like she's gone forever! She's my best friend too, but I'm enjoying the holidays, unlike you! Do you think she'd like the idea of your Christmas ruined because of her!?" She paused and Ron rapidly shook his head. "Good!" She then turned on her heels without even giving Harry a chance to calm her down. He shook his head and turned to Ron. "What do you say, give her five minutes to calm down and head over to Aunt Andie's?"

"Definitely!"

Minutes later they hung the last piece of green garland on the walls and Ginny was putting a few more ornaments on the tree, fully back to Christmas spirit now that Ron was cooperative. He was a little uneasy around her until she reassured him that she wasn't about to turn into Mum. "Could've fooled me." He had grumbled to Harry. Now, they saw a moment to escape over to help his godson decorate. The opportune moment presented itself as was distracted levitating an ornament.

", we're off to Andromeda's!"

"Oh, alright dear! Come back soon! You too Ron and Ginny, I suppose you'll be going along."

"Yes Mum!"

The three quickly slipped out the door and into the snow, grabbing coats before Apparating.

"Andromeda!"

"Aunt Andie!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Andromeda opened the door and laughed at their cheery faces before welcoming them in. Teddy ran around their feet, decked in red and white pajamas he would no doubt be wearing through the next morning. His hair was dark green, with slightly lighter green highlights. Harry grinned and swung his godson around, to which he burst out in giggles. When he had been put down Ginny kept him laughing by tickling him until the grin was plastered on his face and had they all laughing at his antics. "Merry Christmas Eve Teddy!" Harry said, smiling into his godson's face. "You too Andromeda! What can we do to help decorate?" She grinned and pointed at the tree. "It needs decorations, and I've been too busy to help little Teddy with it, what do you three say to that?" Harry grinned at Ginny, who swept Teddy up and put him on Harry's back. "Lets see if you can't reach everything from there!"

The three spent the better part of the night hanging holly, when they weren't hanging ornaments or helping Teddy hang them. They had dinner there as well, before heading back to the Weasley's to spend the night. Although they had decorated Lupin's old home, which they had decided to call 'The Den', in honor of the werewolf they had all loved despite his affliction, still wanted them all to wake up together at the Burrow on Christmas morning, and nobody had minded. Everyone was up telling stories and drinking hot chocolate when they got there, so they joined them.

"Harry, remember your first Christmas at Hogwarts? You were so surprised to even get presents at all!"

"Oh haha, that's right! That was a long time ago, it's when I got my cloak too!"

"Blimey, has it been that long?"

"Believe it or not!"

"It's been long enough that we've all stayed up as well, off to bed, I think."

"Mum…"

"It's 11 o'clock, off to sleep!"

The crowd slowly dispersed up the stairs, everyone chattering. At the end of the pack was Ginny and Harry. Ron had grumbled at first, but eventually was the first asleep while everyone else was drifting off. When the last door had shut, Ginny was about to go into her room when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a smile to find herself in Harry's arms. The two embraced, lingering together. As they drew apart the light caught the simple band on her necklace, and he touched it lightly for a moment before meeting her brown eyes with his green. "I meant it when I promised we'd be together always Ginny, I don't know when I can change that to be more than a promise ring you wear, but I will eventually. She merely smiled "I know you will Harry." Before he could say another word she kissed him. As they turned to go to sleep, he whispered "Merry Christmas Ginny, good night."

"You too Harry, Merry Christmas."

Harry returned to Ron's room and found his friend asleep, still holding the letter from Hermione, to which he smiled before crawling into the bed set up for him and falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas mates!"

"AARG! George!"

"Haha, Beautiful morning isn't it?"

Harry blinked his eyes open to see George casually leaning on the doorway, a grin on his face and decked in green and red. Ron was breathing heavily with small plastic Christmas tree laying on his chest, which Harry guessed had been a smaller fake wand originally.

"Morning Harry, you think it's nice, don't you?"

"Ha, of course George, but I doubt Ron would believe me either. C'mon mate, get dressed, it's Christmas!"

Ron chucked the plastic tree at his brother, missed, and started getting ready.

They seemed to be the first ones up, although it was late enough that they knew Teddy would be awake. Harry scribbled a note saying that they had gone to see him and would be back soon.

As soon as they Apparated, they heard a small voice saying "Grammy! Harry's here again!"

"I told you he would be dear!"

Andromeda opened the door, and explained. "He's been watching the window since he woke up, waiting for you three. "

Harry smiled and put down the bag he'd hidden there the night before. "I've been waiting to see you too Teddy, look, presents!". Quite a few presents were already under the tree, but now quite a few more were added for Andromeda and Teddy. They ate muffins Andromeda had baked with Teddy's impatient help earlier as they unwrapped gifts, mostly letting Teddy eagerly open things. Every so often they'd get something he thought was cool and would wave it in their face, saying "Look at this one! It's neat!". Of course most of the presents were for Teddy, so they got to watch his happiness. Harry had been given a camera from Andromeda though, so was taking pictures of everything, and got his own picture taken a few time when Ginny borrowed his camera. He had given Teddy a miniature replica of his own Firebolt, which he'd replaced. Harry watched him zooming around on it, remembering the picture he found of him as a baby. Eventually Andromeda saw they out of the house, as Teddy was almost too distracted to notice them leaving. They waved goodbye and showed at a much busier Burrow, and a surprise.

The three were talking as they walked into the door, about Teddy's reactions to his various presents, when Ron was half knocked over.

"Ron!"

Ron was too shocked to say anything, but he hugged Hermione tightly.

"Hermione, you're here! But…how…"

She grinned. "Apparation makes it easier to visit…you don't mind I hope?"

He managed to hug her tighter. "Of course not! Merry Christmas Hermione!"

"Oh ho ho! Merry Christmas Hermione!"

The two broke apart, but kept their hands clasped.

"Merry Christmas George!"

"Want to play a game?"

"Um..alright."

A mischevious grin crept upon his face and Angelina walked into the room to hear the end part of the conversation.

"Merry Christmas Hermione! You might regret saying that in a minute."

"Hi Angelina…um..why?"

George waved his wand and a mistletoe and a counter appeared above Hermione's head.

"Kiss counter!" He shouted, kissed her cheek, and dashed off. Hermione blushed as the male members of the Weasley family cheerfully joined in the game, kissing her cheek and making the counter go up, some even giving her multiple kisses. Their wives or girlfriends stood off to the side, laughing cheerfully as they realized she didn't really mind. Harry kept the grin on his face from growing as he noticed Ron's face getting redder and redder.

"Err...Ron?"

His friend didn't respond but suddenly rushed forward and possessively grabbed his girlfriend in a tight embrace and kissing her. The counter suddenly vanished and the mistletoe attached itself to the ceiling above her head. Eventually the kiss melted, both were less tense but stayed locked together until Hermione finally loosened his hold. At her smile the fury in his eyes subsided but looked around the room as if daring one of them to touch her, no one did, but his brothers patted his back.

"Good for you Ron!"

"You know we were just playing around."

He didn't fully relax until Harry smiled and walked by him, his arm around Ginny's waist. Then, Hemione clasped his hand and led him to a place on the couch. Everyone was taking seats on the floor, couch, or chairs around the tree to open presents that were being passed around. Having the rest of the day and next few days for showing them off, gifts were given all at once.

"Harry, Ginny, Hemione, Ron! Here!"

Somehow they all managed to catch the boxes tossed at them by Charlie.

Ginny gasped as she opened hers, and hugged her brother tightly.

Harry looked at her opened gift, and looked up at Charlie. "Dragonhide gloves?"

He grinned. "Welsh Green. For Quidditch, they'll match her uniform! Got you and Ron some too."

Harry and Ron rushed to open theirs as Charlie kept talking.

"Firebolt for you two, you didn't need a specific color, so I went the closest I could to Gryffindor colors, hope you like them. Hermione, didn't know what to get you, but I hope you like it. Rare skin that bag's made out of, Opaleye." She hugged the shimmering bag. "I love it Charlie!"

"So do we!" Harry spoke for Ron, who was trying on his new gloves.

"Yeah, these are brilliant…" Ron's voice was distant as he admired the gift.

"My turn!" The four again had to catch boxes, but bigger ones.

"Custom packaged!"

Each opened the box to find a different assortment of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes merchandise. While Harry, Hermione, and Ginny carefully looked through theirs, Ron tried to dig to where he thought there was something shiny at the bottom, and they all heard a loud boom. After assuring themselves he was alright, the rest of the family turned back to whatever they had been occupied with while Ginny, Harry, and Hermione laughed and George beamed. " Boom-in-a-box, for when you need a moment, diversion, or shock for someone. Maybe a lesson for the hasty, eh?" He grinned then went to give more gifts while Ron grumbled. Hermione laughed. "Spoilsport." For a moment he was torn between stubborn annoyance before he smiled, just for her.

Suddenly Harry felt himself being tugged outside and barely managed to grab a coat before he and the rest of the household were outside and Ginny's yell of "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" ringing in his ears. Apparantly, this was a sort of tradition, as they were strategizing.

Ginny was facing off against George, and they were bartering players.

"I've got Harry and Ron."

"You've got Hermione too then, and I've got Charlie."

"What?! You've got Angelina too! I get Bill then, you mind being with George then Fleur?"

"It eez alright wiz me."

"Game on then brother."

"Right you are little sister!"

Harry watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood inside, holding Victorie, and waved at him before he felt a shield charm keep a snowball from hitting him. Ginny grinned. "Snowball fight, with charms. C'mon Harry, pay attention!" Harry willingly joined in, helping keep Hermione from being hit while charming snowballs to make themselves and fly at Charlie and George, who seemed to be the best players and weren't aiming at him. Unfortunately he was caught off guard more than once by Angelina, and after the first time had lost the surprise, but hadn't forgotten her grin. "It's like playing on opposite Quidditch teams, but on the ground! All too easy for a Chaser, eh Harry?" He merely ducked her next one and send a snowball flying at her with a grin, which she barely ducked. Harry gained a new admiration for Ginny's charm and agility, she was barely hit. Everyone was laughing and covered in snow by the time they tramped in. Mrs. Weasley warmed their clothes and hot cocoas floated to everyone as they sat down to enjoy the happy feeling while carols played. A little away from everyone, Harry and Ginny met briefly under the mistletoe, each grinned at each other afterward with a silent promise that it wouldn't be the last time that day.

"My turn, my turn!"

"Let's see that charm work Hermione!"

"It'll be the best you guys, I promise!"

Hermione laughed at Ron's defense of her abilities. They were taking turns at a game where a series of bells that hung suspended in the air would play a Christmas song. Mostly everyone had gone, Ron and Harry had decided not too, and Fleur and Charlie had played ones nobody else had recognized because they were foreign. Hermione had remembered a song that was usually instrumental but she knew nobody would know as it was a Muggle song. Even so, she smiled and waved her wand once, and more bells appeared, and after a brief pause she began. Waving her wand like a conductor would, Carol of the Bells began playing. Everyone was silent, enchanted by the music. When she song had ended, and the other bells vanished, everyone burst out clapping and Ron kissed her on the cheek as she sat back down.

"That was brilliant Hermione!"

"Yeah, it was!"

"Muggle song, was it? Guess they can come up with some good things!"

The compliments went on until a few people went up to take second turns, but Hermione was filled with pride. She met Ginny's eyes and they both smiled, having their arms around their boyfriends. Her eyes drifted around the room, lingering on the various decorations and the smiles on everyone's faces.

It really had been a good Christmas, even if she had to go back to her parents soon, and it was a peaceful one without worry, trouble, or a lack of good cheer.


	22. Neville's News

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 22: Neville's News

Disclaimer: Not my characters or places.

"Well, Percy looks happy for once, doesn't he Ron? Honestly happy, not ambitious."

"Well Hermione I'd be odd for him to be ambitious at his wedding, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table around the Weasley lawn, among many other tables and guests. Ron was dressed in a plain suit, Harry in a dressed in simple black-and-white attire, and Hermione in a light blue sundress. Ginny was laughing while dancing in a dark green sundress with George, while Percy, dressed in a fine black suit, danced with his eyes on nothing but his bride. Around the area sprung the occasional wildflower and the breeze made it feel wonderfully like the spring it was. Charlie hadn't been able to make it to the wedding, but Bill and Ron had been among the groomsmen. It had been less eccentric than George's wedding, but that had been expected.

"Really though, he's going back to work in a week, shouldn't he take more time off? He's married!"

"Never thought I'd hear you protesting work Hermione!"

"Ron! It's his wedding! Even I'd take more time off than that…"

Harry decided this was going into a conversation he'd rather avoid for the moment, and excused himself as the two launched into one of their debates. By now he knew not to worry, they cared about each other too much…but habits were hard to break.

A good ways away from the excitement he lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. It had been about two years since everything with Voldemort…since he and Ginny had officially been together as boyfriend and girlfriend, three years since he had really thought of her as more than a friend. Sighing, he realized it was about nine years since they had first met and she developed a crush on him. _Its been a long road for her_, he thought. His thoughts also drifted to the promise ring he had given her, and the other couple they knew. Harry was fairly certain Neville and Hannah were still together, it'd been a while since he'd heard from them. Luna he'd heard nothing from. Mentally he made a note to send owls to both of them. His thoughts drifted back to Ginny and the promise ring. He never forgot it, not really. She always kept the band on the necklace around her neck, and after the first month even had stopped asking about it, when Ginny's stubborn excuse had been that it was a gift from Hermione who thought she'd like the color. Hermione had kindly enough played along with the story, and they'd explained it to Ron so he wouldn't give it away before Harry and Ginny could explain.

Suddenly a loud crack a bit down the road took his attention away from everyone else, and to his surprise Neville was running toward him. "Harry! You there? Ron? Anyone?"

Harry grinned widely and ran over to him. "Neville! What's up mate?"

"Harry! I-It's m-me and H-Hannah! "

A worried look crept across Harry's face, although he was confused as to why Neville was stuttering and looked so happy.

"We're e-e-ng-gaged! "

Harry burst out in a grin.

"What!? Neville, that's brilliant! How, when?"

"Just n-now…she's amazing…Gran found a nice old ring of hers, Hannah loved it…a-at lunch, n-nice place…e-excused myself t-to tell you guys in person! 'Course you'll be invited to my w-w-w-edding…"

Laughing, the two ran over to where Percy's reception was starting to end, as Harry told Neville. "Never would've dreamed it in first year Neville, you proved you're a Gryffindor in a whole new way today!" to which Neville grinned even more. When they got there, Harry dashed around and dragged Ron, Hermione and Ginny out of the tent area so they could hear the news.

"Oh Neville that's positively wonderful!" Hermione threw her arms around Neville in a tight hug. Ginny did the same a moment later, with a bit more subdued enthusiasm. Ron clapped him on the back, all four were grinning.

"So many weddings in such a short time?"

"Really Hermione? What've I missed?"

"Well, I've got two sister-in-laws.."

"Really Ron!? Who!?"

"Angelina, remember from the Gryffindor Quidditch team? She and George married before Christmas. Percy just got married today, her names Audrey! Want to meet them?"

"No thanks, Ginny. I've got to get back to Hannah, I just wanted to let you guys know.."

"Thanks Neville! Keep in touch!"

"Will do, Harry! You'll all be invited to the wedding of course!"

They waved as he Disapparated. The girls were still excited about the news, while Harry and Ron watched them with skeptical grins. "You'd think they'd be tired of weddings, wouldn't you mate?" Ron asked Harry in a lowered, joking tone. Harry laughed, but replied "Nah, its fun for them. Who can blame them, we're all really becoming grown up…it's a safe adventure."


	23. Clearing The Air

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 23: Clearing the Air

Disclaimer: Really…characters and places are not mine.

"Harry, do we have to?"

"It really should be cleaned up Ron… besides, it was mostly clean anyway… except this time we can throw out anything if we figure out how to get rid of that portrait."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were walking towards Grimmauld Place, after Harry had realized how useful the place could still be in the future. If it were cleaned up.

"I was thinking, isn't the portrait just attached to the wallpaper? I mean, it shouldn't be too hard for me to remove that part of the wall, and enlarge the part beside it. "

Harry and Ron looked at each other, while Ginny rolled her eyes at their obvious shock and surprise. Ron grinned and hugged his girlfriend tightly, mumbling about bloody annoying portraits removed by bloody brilliant witches, while Ginny calmly and with a smile tugged him away and spoke.

"Brilliant, Hermione! You do that while we remove umbrella stands and house elf heads."

Harry barely heard them as he took a breath and opened the door. Nothing happened. All of the charms against Severus Snape after Dumbledore's death, Harry found it hard to believe it was over three years ago now, had vanished with the deaths of Snape and likely enough most of their casters. The other three followed him in cautiously.

Ginny was the first to speak, after she took a deep breath. "All right then…shall we get started? "

_Bet even Hermione wishes a house elf would at least help now…At least it's mostly gathered dust…_

To the guys embarrassment and the girls amusement, all four of them were wearing aprons and armed with spray bottles against doxies, as well as anything Hermione needed practical and necessary. So… it didn't take long before they were tired, but they plodded on. Ron had taken the job of removing trash and junk, while Ginny worked cleaning spells and Harry was stuck with sweeping or helping Ron.

Hermione's brilliant idea had taken longer than expected, as Mrs. Black woke up and began screaming as soon as part of the wallpaper began to peel off, causing Hermione to become very frustrated, very fast. Eventually she ended up in a shouting match until her three friends shouted "OY! BIT LOUD!" and in a minute or so cast three rapid spells, removing the portrait and part of the wall which swiftly was replaced. For a moment, the screams were louder than ever, but Hermione with a scowl silenced it, and set it on fire.

"Good riddance. Opinioned, pompous witch.." Ron eagerly joined in the criticism until Hermione set him back to work, and joined Harry in sweeping and dusting.

"All right, that's it! We don't even COME here often enough to need this place to sparkle, I don't care what you say Hermione."

"I'd agree with you Ron…besides, you aren't the only one who's tired!"

"I agree with Hermione agreeing with you."

"That's confusing, Harry. "

The four were sitting at the table to rest, and Ron's stomach growled, making them all groan.

"Ugh…no food in this house! Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron? Might see Hannah and Neville, she works there, remember? Can't believe they're getting married in a few weeks!"

"That's true, Harry! Come on Hermione"

"Yeah! Blimey, I'm hungry! Sounds like a plan!"

Stepping outside, they Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking in, Neville, sitting to the side, spotted them and waved them over. They sat down, and draped their coats from the early winter chill over their chairs.

The friends spent about an hour eating, and talking, happy to see their friend who was both nervous and excited about his wedding in a few months. As they left, and Apparated back to the Den, and Ginny and Hermione went back to their homes, Harry and Ron collapsed into chairs.

Harry's thoughts were whirling. Seeing Neville so happy about being with Hannah, he realized he and Ginny hadn't spent much time together recently…and he wondered when he had planned to ask her to marry him. He'd promised, and didn't regret it in the least…but he was 21…not old, too old enough to not be considered young anymore. Not that her, or any of them, ever really had once they got to Hogwarts. She was just a year behind him…and they already knew they wanted to be together. Harry knew his parents had been about the same age when they had gotten married…Neville was getting married and he and Hannah had been in Harry's year!

He sighed, and turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron? "

Ron turned to face him. "Hm?"

"Did you…ever really think about marrying Hermione someday? " In his head, Harry wondered if Ron realized he was serious about marrying Ginny someday.

"What? Er.."

Memories flashed though Ron's head…Hermione in her gown at the Yule Ball…their kiss, and kisses since, at the Battle of Hogwarts. He realized he wouldn't ever want to leave her side.

"Not really, but…I guess…eventually.."

Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, did I ever tell you I was serious about wanting to marry Ginny?"

"WHAT? " It took Ron a minute to relax. "No, mate. You didn't."

"Well, I am. I just need to figure out when to propose."

"…Good luck, I guess."


	24. Neville Gets Married

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 24: Neville Gets Married

Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS.

"Oh, I'm so excited, aren't you, Ron? This is NEVILLE getting married!"

"Yeah, Hermione, I know. "

Ron looked uncomfortable in his tux, and uneasy. "Harry and I have to go, you know. "

"Oh I know. Lets go find our seats, Ginny." She gave Ron a smile, and Ginny grinned at Harry, before they walked off. The two young men walked over to wear they were supposed to stand as groomsmen, Harry as the best man. The music began to play as a nervous looking Neville joined them and people filed into their seats. Harry patted his back, a little awkwardly, but he hoped it was encouraging. Hermione and Ginny looked the closest to happy tears Harry had ever seen them, though Ginny's eyes kept moving to his.

The bridesmaids filed down behind the flower girl, all dressed in bright, sunny yellow. The wedding march played and light streaming in from the church windows caught slight sparkle and shine of the ivory dress worn by the bride. Hannah was smiling, though looking nearly as nervous as Neville as the vows were read and he lifted her veil and kissed her, to clapping by their friends and family. Many women broke out into tears, either quite loud, like Hermione, or silent, like Ginny. Even Percy's wedding hadn't been this...momentous for them, nor George's.

_I suppose it's like Hermione said. It's Neville…he was in our year. _

Harry was among the first to congratulate the young couple after their family, then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. As Hermione and Ginny passed, he heard Hermione telling them "Oh, no. We're not engaged, either of us. Just in the dating stage." He looked back and saw her smile, but knowing her for so long…he knew she wasn't exactly pleased to tell them this. At the reception, everyone was laughing and catching up. Many Hogwarts students from their year were there. Dean Thomas, with a girlfriend, Seamus Finnigan, without. The former got tapped a few times by his grinning date when he eyed his friend dancing with various girls. Harry laughed, but patted Dean on the shoulder. "You've got a charming date, Dean. Don't give her up. " He winked, and whisked a grinning Ginny off for a dance. After the first few dances, Hermione had left Ron sitting at a table and gone to dance with other guys, including Seamus. When Harry came to sit down, he detoured away from the table, and Ron's grumpy looking face as he watched her laughing and twirling around. He pointed it out to Ginny, who merely rolled her eyes and smiled, directing his face instead toward her, and kissing him. "Don't worry about Ron and Hermione. They'll stay together, Ron just still has to wisen up. Hopefully before his faults rub off on you. " She winked, mischeviously, letting him know she wasn't going to explain herself. He sighed with a smile, and turned to get a punch and watch everyone else dancing.

As they left the wedding, Ron and Harry Apparated at the Den, Hermione and Ginny having moved in with the Weasleys since most of them had moved out anyway, and Hermione's parents expected her to move while disliked all the children moving away.

Ron was still grumbling as he stormed to his room, changed into something more comfortable, and stormed out again. Harry watched his friend a bit concerned. "Er..mate? Ron? What's-"

"Hermione! Didn't you SEE her!" He snapped at Harry, pacing the room. "As soon as I got even the slightest bit tired, she just said 'Oh you sit down, I'm not tired at all. ' and flounced off to dance with every other guy there! "

Harry winced. "Ron, she's FRIENDS with almost every guy there."

"Not for YEARS! They're not her boyfriend!"

"No, but listen, Hannah danced with a lot of people too."

"That's different. It's her WEDDING. She's MARRIED. "

"I don't know what to tell you mate. Hermione loves you, or she wouldn't stick around."

"Maybe she would! I don't know! I can't read her, and never could. Never tried…too bloody brilliant and beautiful, probably why every bloody guy there was twirling her around the bloody dance floor…" Harry stood up, turning away to keep Ron from seeing his grin.

"Hey Ron, sorry, but I'm tired. I'm heading to bed…don't pace all night, ok? It'll be fine."

Harry took a relaxing shower to clear his mind, but as he climbed into bed a nervous feeling that had been creeping into his heart earlier came back. He remembered earlier, dressed in the tux and watching down the aisle for the bride, then turning and meeting Ginny's eyes as she smiled at him. He realized what the feeling meant now…he'd known it for a while, especially after Hermione's successful attempts to make Ron jealous. Ginny would wait forever for him, but she shouldn't have to. Not when she wore his promise ring around her neck and they both knew they wanted to be together for ever. She had a steady job by now working for the Holyhead Harpies, and he with the Aurors. It paid well and he had money enough anyway. He made a mental note to visit Gringotts in the morning, and began to drift to sleep. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he thought _If I'm this prepared, yet nervous and everything about asking Ginny…for Ron it'll be murder. Either he or Hermione'll kill him, from anxiety or from being sick of waiting. I wonder who'll have to smack him enough that he gets how much she loves him and is just waiting for him to make it actually permanent between them? He can be so thick. Heh, oh well. Maybe our lovely ladies see me as remarkably thick sometimes too. Never know, I guess. _


	25. About Time

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 25: About Time

Disclaimer: Please, you shouldn't be starting this far in that you need me to tell you that these aren't my characters and such. Well, they aren't.

In the morning a few days later, as some cleaning had kept him busy, Harry rose with the dawn. He ate breakfast then left a note for Ron, saying the he was getting groceries, and walked out of the house into the quiet morning air. He took a walk, and finally considered asking Hermione for help, but decided against it and Apparated into Diagon Alley, where shops were just opened and a bare minimum of people walked the streets. He walked for a bit, eventually finding a jeweler's shop. A little bell announced his entrance, and a man appeared from behind the counter, greeting him with a smile.

"What can I do for you young man? A necklace for a girl? A bracelet for an aunt?"

"I'd like to get a ring, actually…an engagement ring."

The man winked, but pulled out a catalog. Here, there's a seat over there. Look through it, I can pull out any you like and even customize it. "

Harry thanked the man, and sat to browse. Every so often he'd point one out, and then decide against it. Eventually he found one he thought she'd like, and even one he decided to mention to Hermione if his poor friend needed the bit of help, he already knew he'd donate any money needed to the couple. He though asking Ginny or help would be better though. As he walked over, the man pulled the desired ring out, and at Harry's request, engraved "Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley, keeper of my love". He had been a bit surprised at learning the full name of his customer, but barely mentioned it, and put it aside in a maroon velvet box as Harry left, heading to Gringotts to get the money needed.

He stood a moment outside of the grand building, memories coming back.

_I was only eleven when I first stood here. Now…10 years later. Only that…I'm 21. Ginny…Ginny's only 20. Soon, I hope, she'll agree to not be Ginevra Weasley anymore...but… but instead by Ginevra, Ginny, Potter. _

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he took a deep breath and walked into, heading to a goblin and handing them his vault key, but before he could do more than introduce himself, the goblin spoke.

"You've acquired property since you've last come here, ."

The idea shocked Harry. "Wait…what?"

"Four wills and deeds left things to you. Here…this is the paperwork."

The goblin looked around under his desk a bit before handing him some papers.

"Let me know what else you wanted after you've perused those."

"Yes…alright."

Harry sat in a nearby chair, reading who had left him things.

_James Potter…by lieu of John Potter…I've been left Phoenix Hill. Oh…it..it was my grandfather's house. Left to my dad it looks like it…Wonder what I'll do with it. _

_Oh look..Sirius Black. I knew this though…he left me everything. I can't keep Grimmauld Place though. I can't live in the last place he did. _

_Wait…this one is Lupin's. Remus Lupin…left his house and everything to me…this part must've been added just after Teddy was born…I'm to give it to him when he leaves Hogwarts. No problem there…Wait, maybe I'll move into Phoenix Hill! I'll have to visit it sometime soon. _

He stood up, walking back over to the goblin.

"I'd like to access my vault…I'll store these in there." The goblin nodded, and another led him down to his vault in silence. Harry simply got the money he needed, as well as quite a bit more, before leaving.

A while later he Apparated back at the Den, arms full of groceries and a little box in his pocket. "Hey Ron, I'm back. Going out again though, after I make lunch."

Ron stuck his head in, curious. "Lunch?"

Harry smiled as he put things away, and started making sandwiches, a few more than needed. "Lunch."

A picnic basket hung over Harry's arm as he knocked on the Weasley front door, his two now full-grown winged horses tied up nearby. He took a deep breath, and after briefly touching the box in his pocket, he watched the door and grinned as it opened on Hermione's face. "Hi Hermione? Is Ginny here? " At the smile and slight nod he received, he asked "Is she busy? Can you ask her to come down?" Hermione grinned, and called "Ginny!"

Footsteps came down the stairs and Harry could hear her saying "Hermione, I was trying to clean out the old rooms-" She stopped, and smiled. "Harry, what…?"

Hermione nudged her outside. "Looks like you'll be occupied for lunch," she said motioning to Harry's picnic basket." I thought you'd like being interrupted for this."

Ginny smiled and linked her arms with Harry's. "Indeed. " As the door shut, Harry led her over to the horses, and helped her get up on the mare. "Harry, what's the all about?"

He just smiled. "What, I just decided to take you for a nice picnic. Besides, it's been ages since the horses have been flown. Follow me, I found a nice spot." She grinned. "Alright."

Minutes later the horses were tied on long ropes to trees by a small lake, where Harry and Ginny sat on rocks protruding from the small hill, munching on food beside them. They had talked for a while about the beautiful day, cleaning progress, how happy the horses looked, until Harry brought up what he'd learned that morning.

"Ginny…guess what? I learned about Sirius's will this morning. How everything was left to me."

She looked over at him, curious.

"I thought you knew that.

He smiled. "I did. Lupin left his house to me too…the one I'm living in now. But only until Teddy grows up, and I knew I couldn't stay there forever anyway. "

Ginny's brown eyes warmed his heart as much as the sun lit her fiery red hair.

"Where will you live, then? You never wanted to live on Grimmauld Place."

Harry took a deep breath. "No. I'm going to give it to Ron. I'm going to live in a place called Phoenix Hill. My grandfather gave it to my father, who gave it to me. I'm going tomorrow to go look at it, see what will be needed before I can move in. That's the most important thing I found out today…until now, because Ginny…I'd be honored with you came with me tomorrow…but more than that…" He dropped to his knee in front of her, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it to show her. "I love you more than anything Ginny Weasley. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Her hand flew to the promise ring around her neck, and tears filled her eyes. She was grinning uncontrollably as she gently took the ring from the box, a silver band with a large diamond on the top, and a criss-crossing pattern for a short section on either side, then a few diamonds that got steadily smaller as they reached the bottom of the band, letting Harry lower it back to his pocket, and put it on the 4th finger of her right hand, then kneeled down in front of Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter. Yes, Yes, Yes a million times. I didn't know when you'd ask, but I knew you would. I've never lost faith in you, my Harry. My fiancée. " She laughed, her arms tight around him as she buried her face in his shoulder and let tears flow down her face. Harry laughed with her then took her face in his and kissed her fiercly. In unison they spoke, "I love you."

_I've come so far…and it's nice. Who am I kidding. Ginny…Ginny's my fiancée! We've come so far and it's wonderful!_


	26. Announcements

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 26: Announcements

Disclaimer: Not my characters, places….

"You can do this Harry. "

"I know."

Ginny squeezed his hand as he started walking up the path that led to Phoenix Hill. The Potter home, in the English countryside. He had gone back to the Den the day before and didn't tell Ron what had happened. Ginny and Harry had decided to share the news after they saw Phoenix Hill, which neither of them had mentioned. Ron had dropped the issue of Harry spending two days not at work and who knew where, and Ginny had to reassure Hermione repeatedly before she was silent though still suspicious and curious.

Now, they were partway up the sloping hill of a grand home with 3 floors, more bedrooms than anyone knew, an expansive front and back yard and was fully furnished. It just required some dusting, which was done in minutes, magically. The keeper of the will, son of a friend of Harry's grandparents, was there to meet them and show them around the house. Ginny kept her arm around his waist and he was always smiling and the comfortable though grand house, which nearly had her in tears of joy. As they walked down the drive and the other man Apparated, glad to be done of his duty, she was hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry it's perfect. I'll get Hermione and Gabby to help me with some redecorating, you can help too if you want. My brothers aren't getting anywhere near it though, maybe Angelina can help too! Hm.." He laughed and let her ramble on, arm around her shoulders as they Apparated to the Burrow. Ginny had only told Mrs. Weasley she had an announcement, and asked her to get all her siblings and their spouses together. Charlie couldn't make it, but the rest could, or so they thought.

Harry and Ginny walked in to see a party assembled in the living room. Bill and George playing games, Angelina talking with Percy and Audrey who was holding a bundled baby, Mrs. Weasley fussing over Ron's hair and Hermione talking to Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked up as they walked in, and Mrs. Weasley hurried over, to Ron's relief, being unexpected news.

"Ginny! Oh, hello Harry! You just missed the news! Bill and Fleur have another little daughter, Dominique. She's only a couple days old though, so Fleur is staying with her. Audrey and Percy have a baby too! Her name is Molly, see right over there!" Mrs. Weasley was beaming, and looked ready to speak again but Angelina interrupted her. "Don't rob me of my news, please, Molly." She turned, smiling to Ginny and Harry. Her hand was on her stomach and George looked at her, smiling. Their hands were intertwined as George turned to them. "I'm going to be a father, Ginny. Angelina's pregnant too. " Angelina rolled her eyes as he moved to sit beside her on the couch, Bill and their forgotten game not looking like they missed him as Ron took his place.

Ginny was smiling, and looking as happy as her mother. "I'm an aunt, Harry. 3 times now, and soon 4. " She murmured. He turned to her and whispered happily in her ear.. "I'll be a uncle as many times, you know. It's time to tell them. They heard other news, but they gathered to hear their only girl speak." Ginny nodded and grinned. "Well, everyone, we've all got wonderful news, apparently. I'm engaged. Harry and I are getting married!" A moment of silence followed this, along with Ron and Mr. Weasley's apparent shock, Mrs. Weasley's happy sobbing, and congratulations from around the room. Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her forehead before they were enveloped in as many hugs as Angelina claimed she, Audrey, and Fleur had gotten. Hermione was in tears to match Mrs. Weasley's and was hugging her friend tighter than anyone.

"Oh Harry! Ginny! You two are so sweet together, always have been! So perfect!" Hermione glanced over at Ron, then back at them. "So happy for you two!" Ginny grinned. "You'll be my maid of honor, won't you Hermione? Gabby, Fleur, Audrey and Angelina can be bridesmaids." She nodded, hugging her friend. Angelina heard and laughed. "I can't, Ginny. I'm pregnant, remember? Let Luna! George and I will plan the parties…that's the fun part anyway!" Ginny shrugged, but smiled and nodded. Harry looked over at Ron, who had been glancing and Hermione and now looked ready to come and talk to him. However, Mr. Weasley intercepted Harry and led him outside.

In contrast to the noisy outdoors, it was quite that evening and the sun was just setting. Arthur Weasley sighed, then looked up at Harry. "You'll take good care of her, won't you Harry? I mean, my youngest darling…only daughter…"

Harry smiled, and hugged him. "You know I will. Future father-in-law. You guys have been the closest to a family I've ever had." nodded. "I..I know, Harry. I'm glad." As he walked back in, Ron walked out, and gave Harry a curious look.

"Never hit me until now…you really must love my sister. "

"You know I do Ron. I love her with my whole soul. "

He nodded, looking uncertain.

"Couldn't have picked anyone better."

Harry grinned.

"You'll be my Best Man, won't you? I suppose George and Neville can be groomsmen. "

Ron nodded slowly.

"Best mate, best man."

"Always, Ron."

There was silence for a few moments where the joyous chattering from inside drifted on the air, until Ron turned again toward Harry.

"Where do you think you'll…you know. Get married?"

His friend grinned, looking up at the stars.

"Hogwarts. It's always been the happiest place for me…if McGonagall allows it, as I think next year is her last year. I hope Ginny will agree."

"Hey mate, she loved that place almost as much as she always loved you."

"Hogsmeade's got nice places for a reception too. I'll have to talk to the Minister at some point…Ginny deserves the best."

"See, that's why I'm letting you marry her."


	27. Deja Vu

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 27: Déjà vu

Disclaimer: Not my characters, places, etc.

"Oh Ginny! It's such a perfect day. A beautiful day! It's perfect. You look lovely!"

"'ermione you are silly. She eez beautiful!"

Ginny laughed, a bit nervously, at her feuding bridesmaid and flower girl. "Hermione! Gabrielle! It's alright! Luna, Audrey, are you two ready as well?" The two nodded, smiling.

They were standing in the front hall of Hogwarts, amid the grand old stone. Ginny's heart was beating fast and she didn't know if she wanted to pace or just sit still. She'd been pacing, mostly. Arthur Weasley, looking smart in a slightly battered old tux, was with her every step. He seemed as nervous as she, his arm was ever on her shoulder or hand. Eventually Ginny had turned to him and sat in his embrace for a few minutes, knowing it was hard for him to give his only daughter away. Her bridesmaids had mostly been quiet, but Hermione was ever trying calm her down, point out everything wonderful about the day.

They'd all Apparated into Hogsmeade, though the girls had come first, including the proud mother of the bride…though Mrs. Weasley had long since left to check everything was perfect for the reception and ceremony.

Now, as their friends and family gathered outside, Teddy Lupin the ring-bearer, Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Audrey Weasley, and Gabrielle Delacour, in place of her sister who was still getting back in shape after having baby Dominique so had decided to watch from the audience, waited in the entrance hall. They, and Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be-Potter. Suddenly music began and waved his wand, letting a long sheet of pale gold fabric cover the tall doors as they began to open. The girls gave Ginny encouraging smiles as they exited slowly through a slit in the fabric, until it was just Teddy, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny were in the room. Ginny turned toward the exit, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. The fabric rolled up slowly to reveal her and her father. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but she smiled and began a slow walk as the wedding march began, her future godson carrying the rings behind them.

Harry had forgotten all the people there, all the Weasley brothers that were his groomsmen…and all his fears. All he saw was the most beautiful thing he'd even seen walking down the aisle toward him. A veil held up by her great-aunt Muriel's tiara concealed her face, mostly, and her red hair was pinned back and gently curled so it sat on her shoulders. Her pale skin was accented by the white gown she wore, with it's off-the-shoulder straps and lace accents. The skirt glittered in places, and the train went back only a foot or so. The bouquet she held was all pink and yellow lilies and roses, tied with a pale blue ribbon. On her left hand shone the silver band with it's diamond and details that he'd given her to mark their engagement. Gone was the promise ring she'd worn around her neck, she'd removed it and put it in the box her engagement ring had come in, and it was now in a hidden part of a jewelry box Hermione had given her as a birthday present last year.

Harry's eyes were nowhere else and he was smiling as Ginny hugged her father, and he stepped aside. She turned to him, and he saw her smile clearly as he lifted her veil. Teddy stood back a bit, waiting for his cue as they recited their vows, eyes only for each other. They were unaware of nearly everyone but Teddy, the minister, and each other. Not the photographer who was sneaking around, not trying to comfort a teary , not a confused looking Ron and a grinning Bill, George, and Charlie. Not the smiling Luna, Angelina, Fleur, and Percy. Not the teary Fleur with little Victorie and littler Dominique or Andromeda, nor Audrey with little Molly. Neville and Hannah sat in the crowd as well, his arm around her. The Minister of Magic, Kingley Shacklebolt was there, as well as Headmistress McGonagall. Many of their professors were there, and their school friends. But Harry and Ginny saw none of them, they would talk later. Now, they spoke words to change their lives forever.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I do pronounce you man and wife. "

Harry took Ginny's face in his hand, holding her hand with his other, and kissed her tenderly.

The crowd burst into tears and cheers, and the archway around them with it's twining blooms seemed to grow larger flowers that turned into doves and took flight. Harry laughed and hugged Ginny, spinning her around then kissing her fiercely. She laughed, hugging him tightly. "Ginny…Ginny Potter! I love you! " She smiled, and whispered in her ear "Me too, Harry. Always have, always will." They embraced and Harry whistled, their two winged horses swooping over from across the grounds. Harry lifted Ginny up to sit on the horses back, then leaped up on the other, calling "Meet us in Hogsmeade for the reception!" The horses took off and landed by a small park area at the outskirts of the town, already filling with people from their wedding on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry tied the horses up, and helped his new wife off as they went to join their friends.

Immediately the two were surrounded by well-wishers they'd seen a few weeks before, at the bridal shower had thrown as a surprise. They had gotten so many practical gifts for their new home, and saw a heap of presents, likely more practical, and impractical, things for Phoenix Hill.

"Congrats, Harry, and Ginny!" The two heard it so many times, and never tired of it. Especially when their names were followed with 'Potter'. Harry spotted Ron once, with Hermione in her blue bridesmaid dress, his eyes on her as she was happily teary and jabbering to Luna. The young man had seemed lost, and wanting nothing more than to stroke her hair or put his arms around her shoulders…but did neither. Harry knew his friend enough to know how oblivious and nervous he could be, but he hoped he got over it before Hermione gave up on him. Then he had turned his eyes to watch his new wife beginning the dancing, with a slow dance with her father. Charlie snuck in after, and Ginny had laughed as her brother twirled her around. Other couples joined the dance floor, in a mix of slow and fast formal dances. When, after Charlie, Bill had asked Ginny to dance, Harry had walked over to Hermione and Ron, and patted his friend on the back. He gave him an encouraging smile as he asked Hermione, who accepted, to dance. Ron had cut in front of George, who shrugged and danced with now heavily pregnant Angelina, to dance with Ginny who looked surprised but please. Hermione and Harry watched them dance across the floor and as George took over from Ron and Ron started walking over, Harry gave Hermione a little push and she smiled at him, then dashed over to Ron, yanking him back out onto the dance floor.

A slow dance started, which Ron looked quite pleased about as Hermione moved closer to him with a smile. Harry laughed and Percy, seeing him, smiled and led his wife onto the floor as Harry went over to a now unoccupied Ginny.

"May I have this dance, my love?" She gave him a curtsey, then stepped forward and let his arms embrace her. "I'd dance it with nobody else."

They danced, their bodies close. After that song a similar one came on, though a bit faster. The dance floor cleared for them and they twirled around the floor. From the sides their friends and family watched the last real dance of the reception before they opened presents, then headed off to their honeymoon.

Ron's eyes darted from his best friend and now brother-in-law with his sister…to his girlfriend, who met his eyes a few times before glancing back at the new couple. A slight smile and hint of sadness was obvious on Hermione's face as she watched two of her best friends.


	28. Pressure

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 28: Pressure

Disclaimer: Not. My. Characters. Etc.

"Ron…you can be so DENSE!"

"Boy, now, that doesn't sound familiar at all."

"Shuttup George."

"You know it's true."

Ron sank from his standing position into his favorite chair in the Den, where he now lived alone. Harry and Ginny were off on their honeymoon, though were coming back in the next week, they'd been gone for two already. More and more, Hermione seemed to be in a bad mood, snapping at him often when they were alone. Or seemingly alone. All the women had been giving Ron looks like they agreed with Hermione too, that he was just stupid and ignorant. His mother always glared at him then rushed off to cheer up Hermione, and even Angelina looked at him like she was sorry for him. Now here his brother was, visiting when Hermione and him and after the shortest conversation had stormed out again.

Now Ron sat, his head in his hands, frustrated and hopeless. His brother sat on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Brother, you've got a problem."

He was met with an angry glare. "You think I don't KNOW that? Hermione seems to hate me and for the life of me I don't know WHY! I've tried giving her flowers or chocolate, but I can't tell if it's making things better or worse."

"Tsk Tsk." George shook his head. "No wonder all the ladies think you're hopeless…you are."

"Can you be actually helpful, George, or should I just kick you out of here?"

"Not even your house. "

"I don't care. Don't you have kids now you should be taking care of…your infant twins, Fred and Roxanne?"

George sighed, and stood up, walking in front on Ron. His younger brother looked up at him as George shoved his left hand in his face. "You see this? That shine? It's a wedding band, Ron. Think about it. I'm married. Bill's married. Percy's even married! Ginny is! Neville is! She'll wait for you Ron, but Hermione's a proud and impatient woman! She won't be your girlfriend forever…you need to prove to her you want to be with her forever. That doesn't mean flowers, Ron. Ever wonder if she wants what, you're right, I have to get back to, a family?" George turned around and walked out of the house, leaving Ron alone. He walked out, and sat on the front steps of the house, as Luna appeared out of nowhere. He looked up, curious.

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting. I figured I'd stop and say hello to you before going to see the Weasley's, and the Longbottoms. I had to leave the wedding reception early, and have been busy since." Her voice was as dreamy as ever, though it'd been quite a while since she last spoke of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. For once, Ron didn't mind seeing her.

"Ah…hey, Luna, I think you're my only single friend left. Aside from Dean and Seamus anyway, and Dean has a girlfriend." She blinked. "I'm dating someone too. I thought I introduced him to you at Ginny's wedding…"

Ron looked surprised, then did remember Luna introducing a man with dark hair in a suit of pale yellow to Hermione and him. "Ah…right. What was his name again?"

She looked serene, though a bit amused. "Rolf, Rolf Scamander. Well, I'd better be off. It's later than I thought. I hope you are doing well, I'll see you around!"

Ron waved, then buried his hand back his hands.

"Stupid bloody marriages."

"What can I do for you, Ron? No, Teddy, you can have ice cream later! I don't care if you turn your hair to look like cotton candy either." The little boy was pouting, sitting on the couch across from Ron and 'Aunt Andi', who was serving tea. Ron sighed, looking a bit ashamed. "My brother George told me…told me why Hermione's been angry at me recently. He said she wanted me to show I wanted to be with her forever or something…that she wanted a wedding band." The older woman smiled slightly. "I'm not surprised. You've been friends for so long, and dating for years…did you think it could stay that way forever, or that Hermione would act for you? She's a lady, and proposing really is the man's job. The girl loves you too much to leave you, but you've been trying her patience."

The red-head young man looked taken aback. "But…but…I never really…that seems…too young…" Andromeda laughed. "Boy, your best friend is married. Two of them, actually, and most of your brothers. 'too young' is not an excuse anymore."

Ron looked down, setting his nearly empty cup of tea on the table.

"Never thought this far. Never thought much at all. I…don't know…what to do. I don't know anything. I just know I love her. I've told her that."

Andromeda Tonks gave him a hug, and refilled his cup of tea.

"Ask Harry, and Ginny, when they get back from their honeymoon. You all are welcome to come here. May be a little less strange talking to your friend and your sister here, maybe. Especially since they're living in that new house, Phoenix Hill. Teddy'll want to see them too. He really does love Harry, and Ginny hasn't been introduced to him as his godmother, though he likes her too.

Ron nodded. "Alright…"


	29. Resolution

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 29: Resolution

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Really.

"Alright, Ron. What's up?" Harry looked serious, while Ginny merely seemed amused.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Andromeda had taken Teddy out to see the winged horses, while the three talked in her living room. The boys both looked at Ginny incredulously.

"How'd you know?" Ron looked suspiciously at her, while she just laughed. "Ron! She's wanted to be married, rid of insecurity, for a while now. Me getting married…I'm her best friend, aside from you two! She feels left out now…because you haven't proposed."

Harry looked at his friend, concerned as Ron seemed near to tearing his hair out. "If it makes you feel any better mate, I'd have been as lost as you were if Ginny wasn't as patient as she was." Ron gave him a look of thanks.

"What do I do?"

The newlyweds glanced at each other, then Ginny met his eyes.

"Well, you know you have to propose. Make it special."

"Help. Please."

"Ron, Ginny and I will try…but this has to show your dedication to her. "

"Ugh. I don't know anything about this! All I know is that I love that proud, bloody brilliant, beautiful woman as much as anything!"

"Good, Ron. There's a start."

_She's the one I want for a million reasons,_

_loving her is just like breathing,_

_its easy and its obvious,_

_she was made for me…_

As he drove onward, Ron thought about a song he'd heard when he and his friends had visited the Grangers. They'd quickly discovered the family's fondness, which Hermione hadn't inherited, for muggle 'country' music from the radio that had consistently played in the background. Ron had no idea how he knew the lyrics, he didn't remember focusing on them when he had been there…and now they were running though his head. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was on his way to ask her parents for her hand, and the lyrics sounded like a more eloquent version of what he was about to say.

_I love your daughter…may I marry her? _

He was dressed in his nicest, but still casual clothes, as he knocked on the Granger's door. The woman who opened the door made Ron immediately think of the word mother-in-law, and he grew even more nervous.

"Ron? Ronald Weasley?"

He nodded, a bit unsure. "Yes…Yes ma'am. May I come in? I wanted to talk to you and your husband about…about Hermione."

The woman led him in, tall and proud like her daughter, and led him into their living room where she and her husband sat. " He looked at Ron, a bit defensively.

"What's this about our Hermione?"

His Hermione. Their Hermione. Oh boy.

"I..I…" _I have to get through this. _ "I love your daughter, sir, ma'am. More than anything. I….I though asking you…might be the right thing to do." He gulped, nervous and red-face, but managed to look his potential in-laws in the eyes. "I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage, before I asked her. For…your approval and everything…I can't give her much, but I'll do anything I can for her…"

The couple looked at each other, then the man put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"That's all any of us can do, and though I hate to see my little girl growing up so fast…you seem good enough that you might be able to deserve her, if she says yes."

Hermione was both amused, and confused, as a loud crack, a knock on the Weasley front door and another loud crack told her someone had probably Apparated, left something on the doorstep and Disapparated. She had been cleaning, and was out shopping. She opened the door to find a red rose on the doorstep along with a note in a scratchy hand very familiar to her eyes.

"Hello?"

Hermione stood outside that night, on the doorstep of the house they all now called the Den, dressed in jeans and a comfortable blue blouse, along with a black jacket to help keep away the autumn chill. Inside, Ron bustled about, helped by Ginny and Harry, as he set the table and lit the candles, and his two friends went and hid in a back room, sneaking out a backdoor to Apparate back to their own new home.

As it was, Ron was obviously both nervous and calming down from being busy when he opened the door for Hermione, and forced a smile, ushering her in as she held up the note. "Um…your note…what's all this, Ron?" He blushed furiously, and looked away, pulling out a chair. "Dinner…for just the two of us. I wanted to do something…something really special for you…" His voice drifted off, and Hermione blushed as well, as she sat down.

His face was still red as he carried in two plates of food, his wand in one hand leading a floating bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses. They landed on her lap as he set down the plates. The lights were all dim, so only the candles set around the room let them see each others faces. Hermione gave Ron a curious look, and occasionally as they ate, they'd glance and meet each others eyes. As soon as they both finished, Ron charmed the plates and such to float back into the kitchen, and was about to bring in dessert, but was impatient. He lowered his wand, putting it back in his pocket, and looked down as his hand found the box in his other pocket. Hermione gave him a curious look, and softly spoke. "Ron…thank you for all this…but-" He turned to face her, standing up then kneeling before her. "Hermione, I don't want to know what you were about to say. I just…I did all this because I love you. So, so much…and I…I know you want more than that. You want…" he gulped. "Commitment…a family...and…and…I..I think I can finally give that to you. I even asked your parents permission and if you'll have me, Hermione Granger, I'd like to marry you. "

Hermione sat for a moment, in shock, looking at him, the table, the flowers, the ring with a single diamond and an engraved vine pattern in his hand, then him again, and the ring again. Then her eyes filled with tears, and Ron got even more nervous, taking her hands in his. "Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" She laughed, and slowly removed his hands from hers and he was overtaken with fear that she'd reject him, thought him stupid for even considering to ask her, what an idiot he'd been, she'd just storm out again-. Then he caught his breath as she took the ring from his hand and slipped in onto the 4th finger of her left hand and fell to her knees in front of him. "Yes...yes of course I'll marry you Ron Weasley!"

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck until there was barely any space between them and he didn't know when he was breathing anymore, with the feel of her body so close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly, smelling her hair, feeling the soft skin of her cheek on his. She laughed and kissed his neck, feeling his panic still subsiding. "I've loved you Ron for so long. You know that. I loved you then, I love you now. How could you think I'd say no?"

His voice, muffled by her shoulder, was soft. "You'd been so angry with me recently. So impatient….I thought I'd lost you. I though it was close to over between us…I was desperate, and our friends…my brothers…finally showed me that I…couldn't wait anymore. You shouldn't have had to wait so long…God I love you Hermione Granger."

"Soon it'll be Hermione Weasley." He laughed.

"That's both the strangest and most wonderful thing I've heard in quite a while.

" I agree."


	30. Tension

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 30: Tension

Disclaimer: Yeah, I WISH they were my characters.

Matter of fact, if you're reading, you might too. Though I'm not sorry they aren't mine. J.K. Rowling rocks.

"I can't do this Harry. Bloody….Can't bloody do this! I'm in a stupid suit and look like a bloody idiot, 'Mione's going to make me look like a fool…she's a beauty anyway and I'm just a stupid bloody Weasley…"

"Angelina would slap you if she heard that."

"Yeah mate, I know. Fleur'd give me a lecture. Mum would too….but I look like a bloody idiot trying to- "

Harry put his hands firmly on his friends shoulders, forcing his pacing to stop and his fidgeting eyes to meet his.

"Ron. She loves you. If she didn't, do you even dare to think our friend, you're FIANCEE would be stupid enough to say yes! She's brilliant, you know it. She knows how you feel about her, but she feels the same! Don't get cold feet on me now!"

Ron broke from his grip, turning away.

"Ginny's always thought you were the greatest guy ever, mate. Always. Hermione and I nearly murdered each other for the first year or so after we met, and I was a right jerk for long enough after. "

Harry resisted the urge to slap him. The two were about to Apparate to the Weasley's, and were in front hallway of the Den. It was more comfortable than Harry's new abode, for both of them. It had only been about a year since Harry and Ginny moved in, and it seemed like there was always some small bit of redecorating that hadn't been done yet. Even so, they were happy there. Harry had a nice surprise for Ron and Hermione as well…if they could get though this wedding.

"Ron. You'll do fine. Just…think you're meeting Hermione for a party. A…A fancy party. "

"But I'm wearing a suit!"

"I said it was a fancy party, didn't I? Make this special for Hermione. Suffer for an hour in the suit. Then you're off to your honeymoon. "

His friend turned to him. "What? But…I can't afford…"

Harry smilied. "I can. Plus, Kingsley owes us, I think. Portkey…Paris. Like mine and Ginny's to Venice. "

Ron beamed. "Oh mate…Hermione will be so pleased. Thank you. "

"You're welcome, but shall we go? You don't want to leave the bride waiting. "

The Weasley lawn, filled with more people than Hermione could ever have dreamed, or Ron would've seen in a nightmare. It was reminiscent of Fleur's wedding on the lawn…except the color scheme was lilac instead of gold, which had a much less grand sort of feeling. At the front of the lawn was an arch, twined with flowers in various shades of purple and with lavender and lilac around the base. All the groomsmen had white roses in the pockets, and except for Ron, wore purple ties. Harry, the Best Man, patted his nervous friend on the shoulder as the last few people sat and the procession started. Hermione was unseen, a curtain of royal violet hid the area where she stood, while her bridesmaids…Ginny, who smiled at Harry a bit warmer than ever, Angelina, Fleur, Gabrielle. All four were wearing dresses of pure lilac, tied with blue and white sashes. Teddy, ring-bearer again, and Victorie was the flower girl. The petals she tossed were all shades of light purple to dark pink.

Lastly, the curtain dropped and Harry smiled as he heard Ron gasp. Everyone's eyes were on the back of the pale purple walkway. Hermione, her father walking by her side, stepped gracefully in time to the traditional wedding march. Her gown was simple, a sleeveless corset-style top, with a floor-length skirt without a train. The veil covered her face, but none of her hair…which was in perfectly controlled ringlets that fell a little beside her face but mostly fell behind her shoulders. A smile was on her face, both of her best friends could see that…a smile they knew, pleased at her fiancées reaction…and just happy to be there. Her father kissed her shoulder and she walked forward, Ron requiring a small shove from Harry to be reminded that he had to shut his jaw and walk beside her.

He only had eyes for her and Hermione nodded to the minister to begin. They recited their vows, Ron stumbling once or twice, and fumbled to put the wedding ring on her finger when told. He had seen the tears in her eyes as she said I do, and hoped they were for the same reason as why he had stuttered when he had said the same thing. Love, and nervousness. Deep down, he knew it was.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ron heard the words and began to sweat. He'd kissed Hermione, sure…but this was different. This time made her a bride. His bride. It made her no longer Hermione Granger, but Hermione Weasley. His wife.

He took a deep breath and lifted her veil, pausing not longer than he'd got a look at her beautiful face. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She melted into his embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist and stayed there for quite a while…of course leading to whistles from his brothers, who found flowers trying to gnaw their hair…courtesy of Hermione. Finally he broke the embrace and grinned, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around, to which she yelped then laughed. He carried her over to the reception area, letting her down as he father asked for a dance. She gave Ron another kiss before complying. Ron stood by Harry, first of the well-wishers.

"Still worried about how she feels about you."

"Much less. Much, much less. God I'm lucky."

"I'm sure Hermione would be glad to hear you say that. "

"If it makes her happy…Merlin's pants, I'd say it until it didn't sound like a word, then longer!"

"Ronald Weasley this is no day for curses!"

Harry laughed and moved off to talk to someone else as Mrs. Weasley hugged her son tightly and sobbed. "My little boy! My little Ronald all grown up and married!"

He tried to push her off, and was eventually saved by Hermione's tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, , but I'd like a dance with my husband before you crush your poor son's ribs." She laughed though her sobs and let Ron go.

Hermione turned to Ron, now a bit shy as he stood there, staring at her.

"What is it, Ron?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, and she got worried.

"Ron? What-" Her words were muffled by his lips meeting hers. When they parted, she was smiling but obviously confused.

"You're so gorgeous and…Hermione, I'm so lucky to have you."

She laughed. "Yeah, you are! But I love you anyway, because you're so brave and silly at the same time." He grinned, a bit surprised, and offered her his hand. "You wanted a dance? This is for you, 'Mione. All of it. This is your day."

Hermione took the offered hand and pressed herself close to him as they danced, first the only ones on the dance floor, then joined by Harry and Ginny and then the various couples there.

Soon after, the two were opening presents. Because, of course, Hermione and nearly everyone else there was oblivious to the idea that they could afford a real honeymoon. They hadn't even been sure of a house, as The Den wasn't really theirs. That was about to change.

As the last present was open, Harry stood up, calling for everyone's attention. When everyone's eyes were on him, including a nervous but happy looking Ron and a very confused looking Hermione…who just got confused when he stood after the applause had died down when he had toasted "the new couple, Ron and Hermione Weasley!". When he was quiet, he spoke again, facing Ron and Hermione.

"I had no gift among the pile for the happy couple because I'm not an original gift-giver…no doubt whatever I could think of, they'd have enough of. So I'll announce the gifts I, and Ginny, have for two of our very best friends now. I inherited many things…and through my battles, even more. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has decided to allow another Porkey. These two will have a honeymoon after all…in Paris. " He paused, letting that sink in. Gasps and smiles, even some clapping broke out. Ron was smiling, but a bit confused as he saw that Harry still didn't sit. Hermione was gawking and grinning at the same time. Ginny was beaming, nearly laughing at the happy and confused expressions. Then, Harry continued talking.

"That's more the Minister's gift than mine though…though a generous one, of course. Nonetheless, there is another issue the new couple must face. Ginny and I moved out of the Den into Phoenix Hill a year ago… and the Den is rightful property of Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, whenever he comes of age. But I'm not kicking Ron out by announcing that…but he'd have to more from there eventually. I propose Number 12, Grimmauld Place. " He smiled, and Hermione was nearly in tears, Ron now in shock.

"It needs a bit of cleaning, still…but it's a grand enough house, and I've no use for it, though I'd reluctant to let it get too far away from me, as the house belonged the Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix. Therefore, I, Harry Potter, give Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Ron and Hermione Weasley. May they find it to their liking!" He finally sat, hugged by Ginny as Hermione and Ron recovered their shock and hugged each other tightly. Hermione laughed as Ron mumbled "A house...whole bloody grand house…bigger than the Burrow, just for us…could've told me…"

Hermione packed quickly, glad they'd chosen the Weasley lawn for their wedding, and soon left for their Parisian honeymoon, Ron looking especially cheerful as George and Angelina presented him with Cannons tickets, near the end of their honeymoon, which he was sure Hermione wouldn't mind. She was going to Paris for her honeymoon, after all.

Months after the wedding, Ginny got up, feeling awful. She hadn't been feeling good for a while now, but this was worst. So, she headed off to a doctor she knew, and returned home a bit in shock and glad she was on leave from the Harpies for the wedding and such. And that it was the Quidditch off-season.

She spend the day agitated, eager for Harry to arrive home from the Ministry, Auror work sometimes kept him long although not today. Ginny froze as he walked thought the door, and he could tell something was wrong. He dropped his bag and coat and swiftly cross the room to hold her.

"Ginny…Ginny, what's wrong." She met his eyes, nervous, then looked down, then back at him.

"Harry…sit down." Warily, he did.

She took a deep breath and sat next to him. They were on a couch in their living room, one of the largest rooms of Phoenix Hill. The downstairs was all the kitchen, living, and dining rooms as well as 2 bathrooms, while the upstairs was their room and a few extra rooms they'd planned to use as guest rooms, as well as 2 of the 4 bathrooms. Also upstairs was a small room attached to the master bedroom, opposite of the attached bathroom, and their own private sitting room. However, this room was much larger and cozier.

She took his hands in her, making him more and more worried. What could have happened? Nothing would have prepared Harry for the words that came out of his wife's mouth.

"I'm…I'm pregnant, Harry. You're going to…to be a father."

His jaw dropped. Grip on her hands went slack. She gently caressed his face to get his attention. "Harry? Come on, love. It's not….it's not… a…bad thing, is it?"

Harry turned toward her, even more in shock, and hugged her tight.

"God, Ginny…no, no, never! I'm just…surprised…for some…stupid reason. " He laughed and kissed her. "A family, Ginny. I've never really had one. Your family was my surrogate family. I've got a…we've got a godson. But until you…I didn't have anyone I could call family. Now I do. And our family will be even more complete. No, a…a baby isn't a bad thing. " She sighed, and smiled. "I love you Harry. " He laughed. "I think pregnancy hormones are getting to you. You know I love you too. And all of my nieces and nephews, of course I'd love a son!"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's a son?"

He paused in his happiness, surprised, but grinned back. "I just know. I mean really, I was a first-born son, and my dad was too. Why not our first-born?"

Ginny gasped. "Hey! First-born?"

He kissed her. "Ginny! Dear you know you want a family. You grew up in such a large one… and I do since I never had one! We can have a smaller family than yours, of course, 7 is…"

She giggled as he paused. "Too many. But you know me too well…I'm used to a family, but…one a bit smaller would be nice. A couple kids."

Harry stood, laughing, and spun her around, and yelled for only the books that lined and filled the shelved walls, and Ginny Potter, to hear.

"I'm gonna be a FATHER!"


	31. Arrival

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 31: Arrival

Disclaimer: ..Just…check the other chapters. This is a bit tiring to say over and over that these aren't my characters. Or even most major events! This is canon, as much as I know. …Phoenix Hill is mine though.

The scattered expanse of the lawn around Phoenix Hill was as grand as the manor itself. That morning, Harry and Ginny had been bowled over, or nearly, anyway, as friends had yelled their congratulations and led them out to where they'd set up a pretty little tented area by the gardens, and created Ginny's baby shower under her own front door. She and Harry had attended those of her family of course, but she was proud and blushing at the same time, as Harry led her among the gathered friends. She was wary, but allowed the people who were her close friends to rub her stomach.

It was months now, after that night in their parlor that she'd told the love of her life she was expecting. It had been rough months, what with her hormones swinging from weeping to yelling as bad as Mrs. Molly Weasley ever had. Harry had ridden out the moods, kissing her, hugging her, telling her it was alright. Ginny never ceased to laugh as he beamed when reminded of her pregnancy. She was heading to Mungo's the next day, planning to wait there until the child was born.

"Don't forget, Ginny, you promised I could name him."

She laughed at hearing Harry's voice whispering in her ear, and whispered back.

"I promised you could IF it's a boy. If. "

"It is."

"Silly stubborn boy."

"Silly stubborn man, you mean, and one you're married to."

"You forgot 'happily'. Happily married to."

They both laughed and greeted friends, and Ginny unwrapped presents destined for the expected child. She'd beamed at the colorful hand knitted blanket wrapped in silver paper by Hermione and Ron, accepted warily the rattle presented boldly by George and Angelina, and her eyes filled with tears of memory as she showed Harry a sweater made by Mrs. Weasley, who insisted she could change the color from red to whatever they wanted if needed.

Harry held her hand through this, mostly quiet, and his eyes almost always on her. Ron caught his eye a few times and seemed taken aback by the devotion in his friends eyes, and Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tightly.

_Ouch! That hurt! _Ginny had been walking back up to the house, having pleaded a short bathroom break from the festivities, when a pain wracked her body. She first thought it was a cramp, then realized, and panicked.

Harry was on his feet in an instant when he heard an anguished scream rent the air. As he reached Ginny, barely standing, she growled. "Harry…Mungo's. We need to get there now."

He looked worried, and confused. "What…but…tomorrow…"

She glared and him and began walking toward their car, which they'd thought it practical to get. Muggle visits and all, since Dudley and he had actually exchanged Christmas cards the past winter.

A moment after she turned away it hit Harry, and he yelled back. "Hermione! Ron! Clear everything up! We're going to Mungo's…the baby's coming!" Hermione moved faster than Ron did. Harry was already in the car and driving his wife to the hospital, trying not to panic.

_They should have art on these walls. Wouldn't everyone in these halls want something to think about instead of just worrying! You don't go into a hospital assured of safety…you just…don't. No, Harry, no. Ginny will be fine, her and the baby. Just where's that doctor? Need to get her to the doctors._

As Harry walked into the hospital and to the front desk, he yelled "Emergency, baby coming!" The secretary pointed him the right way and doctors appeared out of seemingly nowhere to meet him and lead him and Ginny to a bed. They got her settled and told her it would be over quickly, letting Harry stand near her head and hold her hand as she seemed to try and tear his arm off with her pain and cries, often curses. He felt useless…which he nearly was. At least mostly out of the way though.

He kept his eyes on her face, sparing a glance toward the doctors only when she wasn't crying out and he heard a new cry. A baby. His baby. The doctors were cleaning the baby off and said he could wait outside while they made sure Ginny was alright. Reluctantly he stepped outside, pacing.

_They really should have some art on the walls._

It seemed much longer than it really was before the doctor, smiling, ushered him into the room again.

Harry was smiling slightly, full of compassion and devotion for the tired young woman on the bed, and the blue bundle in her arms. _8 years. Only 8 years since we left Hogwarts…unbelievable. So wonderful._

He slowly sat beside the bed, and Ginny tilted the bundle toward him, grinning.

"Look, Harry. Look at him…your son. Our son." He was looking, caressing the side of the baby's cheek. Harry didn't say a word, but with his other hand ran his fingers though Ginny's hair. She smiling, tears in her eyes, as she saw how quickly the little baby had won him over.

"Why don't you hold him? Besides, he needs a name. You were right…you get to name him." Harry looked at her, seemingly unbelieving, before he gently took the child in his arms. "You're amazing, son, you know that? You're my son and I'm your daddy and I'm so proud of that because I love you and your mother…." Ginny laughed at his babbled endearments. "A name, darling." He turned to her, surprised, and the baby gurgled and turned to her voice. Harry laughed. "As Hagrid said, so many years ago, when I watched a baby dragon hatch on his table…'Bless him! He knows his mummy!" They both burst out laughing, which made the baby squeal. Harry cradled the child, lost in thought, before he softly spoke.

"James…James Sirius Potter." His eyes moved from the baby, to Ginny, looking pleading. She turned to the woman who had walked in the door, and wrote the name down.

James Sirius Potter had been born, but for now the joy was all the parents, and his introduction to the world came later. That night, and the month after, Harry and Ginny merely tried to enjoy their time together, and the less trying times with the baby. They also discovered that she had been right to be wary of the rattle given to her by her brother, as it made pudding fly out when shaken vigorously enough. Despite his quite young age, this was one of the first things the young James Potter learned to do, which made him squeal and smile and made his parents smiles forced after the first ten times it happened. Ginny made a mental note not to let anything from George's home anywhere near her child…with likely slight exceptions.


	32. Large Family Time

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 32: Large Family Time

Disclaimer: ….I hope you haven't missed all the previous disclaimers.

"Are you ready yet?"

"No, Ron, I'm not!"

Ron huffed and leaned against the wall, dressed warm but casually. His mother had sent out letters announcing a small Weasley family reunion, for all her children and their new families at Christmas. So, from their new home in Grimmauld Place, which Ron and Hermione had been living in for about a year and a half now, having been married the May before last.

He had to admit, she had made the place look quite fantastic. She had managed to extend the house a bit, blocking off Sirius's old room but keeping it there. That was the only small change. The house-elf heads were gone, changed into a series of portraits of famously brilliant witches and wizards. The wallpaper was now a light yellow, all trimmings in white. There was really no remnant of the dark, dreary place that had housed the 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black'. Hermione had decided to keep the dreadful family tree, but wallpapered the Weasley one on top. The base was no longer black, but a dark orange.

"Ready." Ron turned and smiled at Hermione, who was walking briskly down the stairs. She flashed him a brief smile, and he followed her out of the house, where they Apparated to the Burrow.

Hermione was nervous, and barely had she appeared on the Weasley lawn then she hurried to the door, and knocked. She wanted to find Ginny, or Angelina.

Ron was left standing in the snow as his wife hurried to the door. A bit puzzled, but figuring she was just cold, he followed her inside as his mother opened the door.

Inside, he saw they were the last to arrive. Even Charlie had made it, taking an extra long vacation since he had come to their wedding too. Sitting in various chairs, couches, or on the floor in the living room, a bit squashed but comfortable, were his entire immediate family.

His parents, talking to Harry and Ginny and cooing over little James.

Bill and Fleur, with their little girls Victorie, age eight, and Dominique, age five.

Charlie, alone, but happy among his family.

Percy and Audrey, with their four year old daughter Molly who was playing with Dominique.

George and Angelina, and their four year old twins, Fred and Roxanne.

Ginny and Harry, with their 10 month old baby James, and their nine year old godson Teddy, who was playing with Victorie.

Then he and Hermione.

The couple was warmly welcomed with mugs of hot chocolate, their bag of gifts set down beside the already overflowing mound of presents under the gleaming tree, decked out with ornaments. Hermione made a casual beeline for Ginny, who was talking to Angelina, and quietly asked them if they could talk in the kitchen. Ron easily went over to chat with George and Harry. His parents were preoccupied, playing with a very happy and laughing baby James.

"Hey mate! It's been too long! He's….really grown. Wasn't he so much smaller last time I saw him!"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, he's really growing fast. You should visit more often, it's been at least a month since we saw you! It's hard for us to go anywhere with him. "

Ron laughing, looking at the baby in his mother's arms.

"He looks like you, Harry. With his…with Ginny's eyes. "

It still hit Ron as such a strange thing that his best friend was a father…his sister, a mother. That they had a son. _I'd probably find it just as bloody strange if it were Hermione and me. Harry makes a better dad then I ever would._

On his other side, George commented innocently. "That rattle serving you well, Harry?"

Harry chucked a rattle, not the one George had given them, at his head. "You're lucky Ginny's not around! After the twentieth time, she was ready to deal out a Bat-Bogey Hex for the first time in ages!" His brother-in-law laughed. "That's why I'm asking now, not when she's here, mate." Ron looked between his brother and brother-in-law, confused. George winked at him. "Gift section of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Pudding rattle…even the youngest baby can learn to shake it hard enough, making pudding fly out at the unsuspecting parents. Ron burst out laughing, and he heard his laugh interrupted by James's happy squeal, and he felt a sharp thwack on the side of his head.

"Ow!" He turned, rubbing his head, to a very pleased looking baby James. Harry laughed. "Baby toys. Painful, aren't they?"

Ron was already muttering, trying not to curse for the sake of the little children around.

Hermione tugged Ginny and Angelina into the kitchen, both of them looking confused.

Ginny put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "'Mione, what's wrong? It's Christmas Eve!"

Her friend had her head in her hands…then turned to look at the two of them. "You two are my best friends, after Ron and Harry, of course…."

Angelina spoke softly. "But you can't talk to them about this, can you?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

She met first Ginny's eyes, then Angelina's, then softly said "I think, no, I'm pretty dead sure… I'm pregnant….but Ron! I don't know what he'll think! He's always liked freedom…we've never really talked about having kids….." Hermione looked panicked, and her friends hugged her.

"It's not a bad thing, Hermione! I was nervous to tell Harry, and he was ecstatic! Ron loves you too much to be more than confused or shocked. You know him as well as I do, if not better. He can be a fool…but don't worry. Or at least try not too. Bloody hormones make it difficult. Besides, we can out more. Don't tell anyone, only Angelina and Harry know, but I'm pregnant again. Just" Hermione managed a surprised laugh, muffled by a sob, Ginny hugging her and Angelina patting her back.

"Try and enjoy Christmas, 'Mione. Tell him once you guys get home. If he panics…you're welcome to stay a while with me and George…though.." Angelina turned to Ginny, who nodded. "It'd probably be better to stay with Ginny and Harry. Ron would have to deal with George anyway….he'll probably flip, but don't worry. It'll all work out fine. Congratulations, Hermione. Lets enjoy the holiday. "

The three walked back into the living room, a pitcher of hot chocolate floating beside them to replenish everyone's mismatched mugs, with extra marshmallows for the children, and no remnant of what had occurred in the kitchen. They merely sat back down, either among the children or to talk to a relative. Hermione sat beside Ron, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaning against him with a smile. He smiled, ignorant, and put his arm around her.

The morning found everyone woken up early, by the elder children screaming.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The cheer was quickly taken up by the rest of the kids, who promptly woke their parents up by tugging on the blankets or jumping on the bed. Mrs. Weasley gently knocked at Harry and Ginny's door, and when Ginny opened it, sleepy-eyed in her nightgown, she merely listened for a moment, and shut the door, nodding with a forced smile, before she returned to sit on the bed, brushing her hair. "Harry, dear?"

"Mhmph." He made an affirmative sound, muffled by the pillow.

"Everyone's getting up now."

"Ug…but James is sleeping, Gin."

She sighed with a smile, and looked at the crib beside their bed where their son was, indeed, sleeping. Ginny knew what Harry meant, it was so difficult to get the baby to sleep most of the time…it was a blessing when he did. Which was why they'd put the silencing charm on the door, letting minimal sound enter. But it WAS Christmas morning.

She lay her hand on Harry's head, running her fingers through his messy hair, made messier by sleep, with a smile. He lifted his head, propped it up with his arm, and smiled up at her. "G'morning. Like my morning hair?"

Ginny laughed. "Good morning, and yes, I do. You know that…. I just still find it so amazing, and unbelievable, sometimes. "

"What?"

She moved so she was laying down, mirroring his position, still smiling. "I've loved you since I was eleven, Harry. Sure, maybe it was just a crush for the first few years…but you were in my heart since Ron first told me who you were. Do you know how hard it is for me to believe, sometimes, that you…that you love me? That you're my husband, and I'm your wife? That we're married…and have a darling son?" She shook her head and sighed. Harry sharply reached over and lay his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and kissing her. "Ginny, I DO love you and we ARE married with a handsome baby boy named James Sirius Potter. You aren't Ginny Weasley anymore, you are my Ginny Potter and this is real. It took so long and so much pain through all those battles, but we're here. We really are." She rested her head on his bare chest, and they lay there for a minute, until she said. "We should probably get up now, or Teddy'll open our presents for us. "

Hermione was jittery, but with the excitement of the children, nobody noticed.

They were tearing open presents as swiftly as they were handed to them, occasionally finding one belonging to a parent or aunt or uncle and handing it to them. Most of the focus was on Teddy, Victorie, Molly, and Dominique as they were the eldest. Adults got simple presents, books, Quidditch themed things, and everyone was wary of anything George gave them. Soon enough all the presents had been opened and everyone was sipping more cocoa, and letting the children occupy themselves with their new toys. Ginny and Harry were keeping a careful watch on James, who was giggling as George played with him, eventually passing him to Charlie. Fleur was trying to get Dominique to behave as well as Victorie was. Her eldest was reading a book she'd gotten, but Dominique insisted on tumbling around with Molly and nearly knocking ornaments off the tree. Eventually Percy helped Fleur and the two calmed down. Fred and Roxanne were playing with crayons, drawing in the pretty little drawing book Fleur had given them. The others were occupied with toys they'd gotten, toy quidditch players that flew around, or a giant stuffed snitch.

Ron and Hermione finally arrived home, being among the last to leave, and her nervousness skyrocketed. He was calm, and grinning, and hung his coat up as he walked inside, carrying the bag of gifts they'd gotten. Hermione stood in the doorway, looking at her feet. He put the bag down, and turned around to see her standing there, silent. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her face toward him.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

_You can do this Hermione. It's just a little announcement…that I've going to have a baby and Ron's going to be a father…oh hang it. _

She lifted her head, boldly meeting Ron's eyes, though her worry was evident.

"I'm….expecting. "

He looked at her, curious, but confused. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

"A baby, Ron. I'm going to have a baby."

Ron froze, then stepped back enough to sit on the steps. His head was in his hands and tears finally began to slip from Hermione's eyes. "What's wrong, Ron. Never thought you'd have to put up with a kid? " His reaction stung, the silence…

He looked at her, obviously shocked at her announcement and words.

"What? No…well, yes! I never…a father…god…Hermione…I…can't…"

She was furious now, and it wasn't ALL hormones. "Can't what? Be a father? Well I'm sorry then, but you CAN be because you WILL be. "

He stood up, his temper matching hers. "I never WANTED a kid, Hermione! You think it's easy for me to accept this?" She turned away, enraged and hurt. "Yeah well, I think it's harder for me, whether you like it or not. I'll let you accept this in PEACE then. Without your future baby or me to complicate your thinking!"

Before he knew it, she was out the door.

"No, Hermione, WAIT!" But as he opened the door, he heard a crack and she was gone. Ron sunk to the floor. _Stupid Hermione. Why did she think I'd take that well! I never asked for a kid, she just TOLD me…we never discussed this…bloody stupid move for her to just announce it… Maybe George will know what to do…She'll come back soon enough. I'll go seen George tomorrow. Maybe she'll come home to an empty house. Serves her right. Never wanted a kid…_

Hermione appeared on the lawn of Phoenix Hill, sobbing, but managed to summon her bag, which she had packed with extra clothes. Never knew when she might be visiting someone a day or so longer than expected and now it served her well. She tramped up the path to the house and knocked on the door, her face covered in tears.

Harry opened the door, shocked to see Hermione looking so distraught. He ushered her in, calling for Ginny who rushed down the stairs. As soon as she saw Hermione she pulled her into a hug and led her to the couch in the living room, where James was sitting on a blanket playing with some toys. "Hush, it'll be ok Hermione…Harry, can you get some tea?" He glanced at his friend but got the drink. It was minutes before Hermione spoke, the occasional tear still slipping from her eyes as she sipped the tea.

"I…t-told him, Ginny. H-he flipped…said h-he n-never asked for this….hard for h-him to accept…stupid idiot…why I ever married him…"

Harry, utterly confused, spoke softly. "Hermione, what…?"

Ginny spoke for her friend. "Hermione's pregnant, Harry. She told me and Angelina yesterday. I told her I'm expecting too. But she told Ron today. By the sound of it, he freaked out. " Hermione's mumbled voice was continuing, trying to relate what happened. "…he said h-he never wanted a k-kid…couldn't be a f-father…"

Ginny snarled. "Stupid brother. He's a blasted idiot, Hermione, you know that. But he loves you! He'll love your child, too!"

Hermione was sobbing again. "But he didn't even seem sorry I LEFT! Never mind anything about w-wanting…not h-happy about the b-baby…stupid Ron…"

The three friends sat there most of the night, Harry putting James to sleep as Ginny showed Hermione to one of their spare bedrooms. "You can stay here as long as you need to Hermione but…" Harry walked over. "But you will have to talk to Ron eventually."

She shook her head vigorously. "He better come talk to ME! This isn't MY fault!" The couple looked each other and nodded, slowly. "Good night, Hermione. Sleep well."

"I'll try, Ginny."


	33. Complications

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 33: Complications

Disclaimer: …Not my characters…etc.

It'd been a month since Hermione had walked out his door and Ron was still irritated that she hadn't returned. He hadn't gotten up the courage to visit his brother, either. So, he was surprised when a knock came on the door. _About time. _ He got a surprise when he opened the door though, a painful one. He opened the door to see George's face, then his brother's fist connected with his face.

"OW! George, what was THAT for!"

"Hermione doesn't have an older brother and Harry wouldn't ruin his friendship with you to do this. Therefore, since I'm the closest in the family to her besides Ginny, who is comforting her, it was up to me. You're my brother mate, but you don't deserve her. She's no Angelina, but she's beautiful and bloody brilliant and expecting YOUR child and you let her walk out of here?" Ron was a few steps back from the doorway as George walked in, shutting the door.

"How dare you? She had just bloody ANNOUNCED that she was expecting! How was I supposed to take that? No warning, just boldly stating she was about to have a kid so I had to expect to be a father! " His brother glared at him, unsympathetic, and jabbed a finger at him. "YOU should've been HAPPY! Pleased! You know that she's the one who has to go through hormones and pain for that kid? You-"

"She's MY wife! My best friend!"

"Exactly, you idiot! That means you should be there for her! You think it's hard for you to accept that you have to be a father? That it's hard for you to run away and hide from the truth? She can't. "

Ron turned away, ashamed. He and George had gotten closer, and Harry and George both had come to think of Hermione as a little sister. Ron still knew her as well as anyone but Harry and Ginny…but he realized now he had needed that slap in the face. Well, punch in the face.

He looked back to see George still glaring at him. "You…that bloody hurt you know!" He was rubbing his cheek, looking like it would probably bruise.

"You deserve it. And more. "

Ron didn't say anything for a minute. "I'm an idiot. "

His brother smirked. "You realize that now? "

"She'll never forgive me."

"Be glad if you get to see your kid born."

"Shuttup. "

"You need help."

"Go away. "

"Just call, always happy to help." George walked out the door and vanished with crack.

Ron hung his head. _She's my wife. I'm going to be a father. Anndd she hates me. Bugger._

Hermione didn't know how much Ron was suffering from heartache, even more after the forcible lesson from his brother, though Angelina had told them George was going to confront his brother. She kept telling herself she didn't care, that it would just be her and the baby. That Ron didn't matter, since apparently they didn't matter to him. She had stayed with Ginny and Harry a few months now, and felt a pang of heartache when she saw how happy they were together, and watched them playing with little James. Much of her time was spent in the living room, knitting, or watching the last snows through the windows that faced the back yard. The four had let New Year's pass with only a few fireworks, less than usual. They listened to the outcome of Quidditch matches on the radio, though less when Hermione was around…it reminded her of their school days, and Ron playing keeper. She didn't begrudge Ginny wanting to learn about her favorite, and past, team. She'd resigned from the Harpies when she found out she was pregnant, wanting to keep a steady family. Even so, she had become the Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet, much more informative than it had ever been.

The three had celebrated James's first birthday, Hermione even helped make the cake. Many people came to give their regards, while Ron's regards came in the form of an owl-born card…with no mention of his wife. She stayed upstairs for most of the day.

Harry and Ginny did the most they could to keep Hermione's mind off Ron, but they could tell she was constantly warring with her love for him and the pain she felt at that he

hadn't come looking for her…had just let her go.

It was a brisk day of early April, indeed the first day of spring, when the knock first came at the door. Hermione was upstairs reading, and mentally yelled at her heart for it's usually excited throbbing. "Forget Ron! Stupid heart...I can take care of myself…and his child besides!" Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke softly, and she tried to focus on her book, as Ginny downstairs answered the door. She didn't hear the conversation downstairs, for as soon as she had opened the door, Ginny's eyes had narrowed and she'd walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

"Why are you here."

She snapped, looking up at her nervous looking older brother. He stuttered, not forming any coherent words.

"Well, Ron!"

He stuttered again, managing to say "Well…Hermione…"

"Yes? So you know she's here. She has been, for months. You knew that, I KNOW you knew that. She left you because you rejected her and your own unborn CHILD! You coward! It's been MONTHS! She's been hurting from heartache, while you've been cowering at the house that is both of yours, too afraid to come and try and win her over again! That's what you'll have to do you know, you hurt her BADLY Ron!" He tried to speak, but his sister's tirade wasn't over.

"You're my brother but Ron you're a bloody idiot and you don't deserve her. She tried the best to be there for you and look how you repay her. " Finally she dropped to a lower tone, saying "Now speak…why I should let you into my house."

Ron was taken aback by the fierce insults, but held his tongue. He deserved them. He had spent months cowering…and trying to think of how to get Hermione to ever forgive him. Which is what he told his sister. Ginny didn't much believe him.

"You'll have to do something spectacular, Ron."

He offered the bouquet of roses, red roses. "It's been…ages, since I thought to give her anything…and…just…could you give these to her? I can't confront her yet…but I'll be back! With better and better things…but I wanted to remind her as soon as possible that…I love her, Ginny. That I'll love the baby too. " Her eyes softened, and she took the flowers. "I'll give her the message. Now, hurry off until your next gift."

Ron, for once, eagerly did as he was told. Ginny sighed, looking at the flowers, then walked inside.

She shut the door and called "Hermione? "

Hermione cautiously came down the stairs, looking at the roses. Ginny offered them to her. "For you. As a reminder from…from Ron. That he loves you and will love the baby." Hermione took them carefully, and looked up at Ginny. "Where's the coward? Couldn't talk to me himself?" She sighed. "Not yet, 'Mione. " Her friend toss the roses to the ground and walked off in a huff and tears. " Ginny sighed and heard the baby crying, and left the roses there. She never saw Hermione come later and tenderly pick them up and place them in a corner of her room until they wilted a few days later. When they did, she found a slip of paper among them with Ron's writing. It said "I'm sorry for…well, everything, and I know this isn't enough. Especially since I'm not even good enough in Charms to make these really last. I love you Hermione. – Ron"

For a moment Hermione sat in silence, staring at the paper with familiar tears in her eyes,

then tore it in two…letting the pieces fall on the wilted flowers.

Ron came a couple times a month after that. He left more roses and chocolates, books on charms and history…every gift with a note ending the same as the first one. Eventually in early July he knocked on the door of Phoenix Hill empty-handed and nervous.

As usual Ginny opened the door, and to his surprise she smiled at seeing him empty-handed. He was one of the few she'd seen the past months, as she'd been nearly as reclusive as Hermione. Every time he saw her, he could tell the baby she was expecting was growing…and it always made him wonder how Hermione looked, as they were expecting around the same time. "Ready to talk to Hermione?"

Slowly, he nodded. She smirked. "About time. Come on in."

Harry smiled warily from his spot on the couch with James, now a year and a half and toddling around. They had hung out a few times, and Ron saw his friend mouth the words "Good luck" as Ginny called Hermione's name.

"What is it Gi-….Oh. " Ron turned to see Hermione paused half-way down the stairs, staring at him. He couldn't take his eyes from her, round with pregnancy…and obviously angry at him. Carefully she walked down the rest of the stairs, one of her hands supporting the small of her back, and she stopped a few feet from him.

Without a word, Ginny and Harry left the two alone in the room.

Hermione looked away from him for a few moments, then turned to him again. "Well? "

Ron looked at her, suddenly at a lost for words. "You look…beautiful."

"I'm fat."

"I don't think you're fat. I think you're expecting a baby, which doesn't make you any less beautiful."

Her eyes softened, but she didn't say anything. He was silent for a few moments, before speaking again. "I was an idiot."

"What don't I know?"

He cringed at the harsh tone in her stinging words, but continued.

"I…was unprepared. Surprised. I said some stupid things, some mean things. Things that I didn't mean. I blamed you at first, wrongly of course, until I had sense punched into me…"

"You mean slapped?"

"No, I mean punched. Can I continue trying to win you over?"

"By all means continue the attempt. Humility from you is refreshing. "

He thought he saw the shadow of a smile and managed to ignore it.

"Anyway, these past months I've been a bloody coward, just trying to think of how I could ever right the wrong I've done to you…and I've tried. I've missed you so much Hermione. I've missed my friend and I've missed my wife. I love you, and I'm looking forward to being a father, I only wish I could've gotten up my courage to be there for you before now…" He paused, but she merely looked away, saying nothing. His heart sank. "Well…I'll be at home. I really do miss you and I'll be waiting for you…there's nothing else I can think of to do. I…" He tried to reach out to hug her, and she let him, but didn't move to hug him back or even meet his eyes. He sighed, and turned towards the door. "Love you Hermione. " As he walked out the door, he smacked himself. _I hope I didn't lose her forever…but now it's up to her. I've said my part._

Ginny and Harry crept into the room as they heard the door close, to find Hermione crying on the couch. Harry softly said "He meant that Hermione. He didn't mean to hurt you…" Ginny continued, "He'll wait for you..". Hermione stood up and headed upstairs, tears in her eyes. "Let him wait. I've waited…thank you Ginny, Harry…your hospitality is wonderful. I'll leave within the month, but don't tell Ron that, please."


	34. Small Reunion

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 34: Small Reunion

Disclaimer: …

Ron was eating a late lunch, alone, the late July morning when his best friend's Patronus galloped into his kitchen. He turned to the ghostly stag as it opened it's mouth and Harry's voice came out saying "Ron! Get to Mungo's, it's Hermione! The baby's coming early, really early!"

Ron was in his coat and out the door, Apparating as the stag was just fading.

He arrived at the hospital and was swiftly pointed in the right direction, and let into the chaos of the delivery room by a worried looking Harry and Ginny. He stood by Hermione, and took her hand. She was screaming in pain, cursing, and when she realized it was him just tossed his name among the curses for the extra effect. He ignored it, and her painfully tight grip. All he did was tell her over and over that it would be ok, and hoping that it wasn't a lie. When the baby was finally, the doctors shoved him out. "It's so premature, we have to go into immediate equipment for the baby and extra care for the mother. Wait outside. " He paced in front of the door swiftly, ignoring Harry and Ginny. They looked worried, but all Ron could think about was hoping and praying Hermione and his baby would be alright.

_God, after all this time…I can't lose her. She has to be alright…both of them! It's Hermione…and her baby! She's strong enough to get through this!_

When they finally let Ron in, Hermione was sleeping, so he walked over to the simple crib by her bed where the baby lay. A doctor stood next to it, and smiled at him. "It's a little girl…and they'll both be fine. You're the father, right?" he nodded, smiling down at the baby. "She can be moved right now…she's still healing from the treatment we had to give her so that she was fully developed…you're lucky. She was almost born too early. You've got a strong wife, sir, and a strong daughter as well. "He nodded, still in a daze, and the smiling doctor left, motioning to a button he could press to alert the staff if anything happened.

After a few moments watching his daughter sleep, he moved to sit beside Hermione's bed. It was late now, and once Ginny and Harry had been assured that the two were alright they had left, giving him smiles. Minutes passed, and he laid his hand by Hermione's, and his head on the bed. When he drifted off to sleep, the kindly doctors let him sleep, merely draping a pink blanket over the baby and a blue one over him.

Hermione awoke the next morning tired and sore, and turned to see Ron's orange messy hair on the bed beside her, he still sitting beside her bed. She smiled and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was enough to wake him up and he blinked, trying to clear his eyes from sleep, and then the surprise of her smile and her hand in his. Ron looked at her…worried, pleading. She smiled and reached over, caressing his cheek.

"This is what matters, Ron. You're here now…I love you too."

He grinned and lifted her hand to his mouth, softly kissing it, then answering her unspoken question. "The baby's alright, Hermione. She needs to stay in the crib today though, she was so premature…" Hermione nodded, then beamed. "She. A little girl then…a daughter." Ron smiled, glancing over at the crib. "Our daughter. "

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, tears of happiness.

Ron leaned over to hug her, then asked "What shall her name be, Hermione? God knows I don't deserve to name her. " Hermione laughed. "You've grown humble, Ron! What about…Rose? Rose Autumn Weasley. " She said it a bit warily, and Ron was hurt at the subtle reminder of her announcement months ago. This time, however, he quickly grinned and nodded. "I think it's perfect. Beautful."

In the week they stayed at the hospital, they had quite a few visitors. Harry and Ginny came nearly every day. Usually they just dropped by, saying hello to Ron, Hermione, and little Rose, then leaving. The day before the three went home, however, Harry came alone.

He paused in front of Hermione and Ron, then hugged each of them tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys are back together. We all are. Ginny, George, Angelina….It was hard to see both of you so devastated. And then…when…that panic. Didn't know if you, Hermione, and Rose…if you'd be alright…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Hermione. You and Ron have been my best friends….I'm so glad you two are alright!" Hermione hugged him tightly, passing the pink bundle in her arms to Ron. "Oh Harry, we're fine…now. All three of us. I can't thank you and Ginny enough for being there for me the past months…and helping Ron too. " Ron looked away, but was smiling.

Harry grinned, and within moments the three were laughing, and baby Rose was twisting about, trying to see what the commotion was. Harry grinned, and ran his finger across her cheek. "I've got to go now…work, but…congratulations, you two. She's beautiful." He waved goodbye as he walked out, and the couple finished up packing and got into their car, which Harry had brought over for them.

As she drove down the road, Ron glanced over at Hermione every few minutes, whose eyes never left the road except to occasionally smile at him or tell him the baby was sucking on his finger.

When they got home, Hermione paused in the doorway, confused. Ron blushed, but gently ushered her in. She walked through the house in a daze, then sat on the living room couch, looking all around her. "Ron…what…"

On every shelf there was a bouquet of roses, of every color. Candles adorned the room, unlit. A stack of boxes were by the fireplace, and a blanket on the back of the couch…a hand knit one. Ron picked the top box off the floor, handing it to her.

"Here, open it." Hermione smiled, but put it on the couch beside her, shifting the baby in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"What is all this, Ron? " He turned away, blushing and smiling.

"A welcome home, sort of thing. I envisioned a candlelit dinner though…like…like when I proposed. The boxes are…well…presents for Rose. I mean…I didn't except her to see them when you did though…But you didn't get a baby shower, and so these are things from Ginny, and Mum…and me. Clothes and toys…there's a crib upstairs in our bedroom for her too. " Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears of her joy and surprise and she looked away, opening each box one by one. Each one, either a little outfit, and noisemaking toy, or a simple blanket, got a "Oh, how sweet!" or "Perfectly lovely!" from Hermione, to Ron's delight. Eventually Rose fell asleep, and Hermione left Ron downstairs as she brought the baby upstairs. Deciding the baby should have her own room, she decided to talk to Ron about it the next day. She slipped on a dress, thanking magical potions for giving her form back with minimal post-pregnancy effects, and headed downstairs.

She found a simple meal, the pizza they'd picked up on the way home, but laid out on a table lit by candles. They ate in companionable silence, and as soon as they'd finished, Hermione whisked the dishes back to the kitchen, despite Ron's protests, and returned to find him sitting by the fireplace.

Hermione smirked, and sat beside him, turning his face toward her and wrapping her arms around his neck. He made a little sound of surprise as she kissed him and his arms pulled her close to him. She pulled away, both of them smiling. "It's been too long, Ron. I've missed the feeling of your arms around me…"Hermione said, and she leaned her head on his chest, eventually falling asleep.

Ron carefully lifted her up and slowly walked up the stairs, laying her in bed before falling asleep beside her. _Thank Merlin, God…whatever. I've got Hermione back…and our daughter. That's all that matters anymore. _


	35. In The Near Future

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 35: In The Near Future…

Disclaimer: …

At Andromeda's house, Harry and Ginny were visiting. It was summer, and Teddy was ready to head to Hogwarts for his second year that fall. With them was little 3 year old James, 2 year old Albus, and Lily only a few months old. It had been months since they had visited, so the couple had decided to introduce Harry's godson to their kids. They had gotten into a conversation about all of Ginny's brother's families, which was mostly her talking except when Harry reminded her of some funny situation. She was quite enjoying the opportunity to ramble.

"So Bill and Fleur have their eldest, Victorie, who is nine. Her little sister Dominique is five now, and he has a little boy named Louis, who is only one. Charlie is still unmarried, and Mum's finally laid off, because there's so many other kids and families now. I don't think she expected us all to get married in such a short span. At least because everyone has their own houses it's easier. George and Angelina have their twins as well, three now I think. I've heard those two are quite a handful, but with George as their father, I can't see how they didn't expect it. They're fraternal twins, Fred and Roxanne. Beautiful name, Roxanne. Little Roxie is just adorable. I mean, they all are…but still. Oh, anyway, Percy and Audrey have Molly, who is five, though Audrey is pregnant again. They say they're going to name it Arthur if it's a boy, and Lucy if it's a girl. I think Percy really felt sorry for leaving the family so long ago, but he's lucky his wife likes his parent's names. Same thing for Harry! Little lovely Lily, such a pretty name. And Luna too, because she's got such a pretty name as well. Luna's got twins as well, the same age as Lily! She married this other naturalist, a few years ago. His name is Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander. You know, the author of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'? Anyway, so we see them every now and them. Same with Neville and his wife Hannah. They don't have any kids though. Oh, and of course, Ron and Hermione. They've got their little Rose, who is two like Albus though a bit older, and Hugo who is a little older than Lily. "

She stopped, taking such a deep breath that 'Aunt Andi' and Harry both burst out laughing. "Don't strain yourself going through your direct family! The older woman said, chuckling. "You've certainly got a large family, you two!" Smiling, she turned to Harry. "I bet you like it. " He grinned. "Of course, Andi. Never had a real family until I met the Weasley's, and now I couldn't wish for anything else! I've got terrific brother and sister-in-laws, a handsome godson, loads of cheery nieces and nephews, kindly mother and father-in-laws who have taken me in since I was twelve, beautiful kids, and…" he paused, looking at Ginny, who smiled. "And the most beautiful, sweet, perfect wife. " She simply smiled, as did Andromeda, though the latter said "Alright, enough with the sappy stuff. " Harry grinned. She laughed, then continued. "No more problems with Ron or Hermione, then? " Harry shook his head. "Hermione threatens to walk out, with Rose and Hugo, when Ron takes everything she does for him for granted. He hasn't figured out that she'd never leave him again, so it works. We visit Grimmauld Place, or they visit us, a few times a week. Because of Hugo and Lily, all three of us Ministry workers have time off. Ginny's job is lenient enough that she can stay at home, and take care of the kids when I'm not home. When Hermione was back to work after Rose, she took care of her too. "

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm the family babysitter. At least Bill and George don't either. Percy would never, he's still too proud."

Andromeda looked over at Teddy, who was watching Lily and Albus sleep as well as making funny faces at a giggling James.

She smiled, then turned to Ginny. "If you need a break, I don't think it'd be a problem for me to watch them."

"That would probably be wonderful sometime. Harry and I were planning a vacation at some point, just a small one."

"I'm glad to help my grandson's godparents."

"Thanks so much, Aunt Andi." Being called the now familiar nickname by Ginny always made the older woman smile.

Later, Harry and Ginny were back at Phoenix Hill and making preparations for what had become a monthly Weasley dinner. It shuffled between houses, except Charlie's of course, in order of eldest family member to youngest. It was first at the Burrow, then Shell Cottage, then George's house above his Diagon Alley Weasley Wizarding Wheezes store, then Percy's house on the outskirts of London, then Grimmauld Place, then Phoenix Hill.

Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive, and Ron was enlisted in cutting vegetables with Harry. Harry and Hermione worked by hand, while Ginny and Ron magically wielded knives. Eventually Ginny kicked everyone out of the kitchen to entertain the rest of the family as they arrived, and to watch the kids. The three friends walked into the kitchen, chatting, to discover George and Angelina cheering on Fred, Roxanne, and James who were fiercely coloring. Percy arrived as Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up Lily and Hugo, leading Albus to Harry and Rose to Ron, to keep them out of the flying crayons and papers. A bit confused, he walked in and hung up his coat and hat, then took little Molly's hand so Audrey, obviously pregnant, could do the same. They sat down on the couch as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in, and Albus, Rose, and Molly all ran over yelling "Gramum! Grandad!" James and the twins looked up and shouted hello then went back to coloring. Harry watched the unfolding chaos with a grin. On the few couches were Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina. Ron had sat down in a chair across from them, and Hermione had decided to sit on his lap with Hugo in her arms. George found it immensely amusing and Ron looked both pleased and mildly embarrassed. was left to listen to the rambling children on the edge of the room as had run to help Ginny in the kitchen. Bill walked in, Louis sitting on his shoulders, and leading Victorie by the hand. Fleur followed him, with Dominique. They sat on the remaining couch space, Fleur by George and Angelina and Bill by Percy and Audrey. Victorie and Dominique joined Albus, Rose, and Molly, while Louis sat on Bill's lap playing with one of Percy's fingers.

Eventually a scuffle was heard in the kitchen and a grinning Ginny walked out, followed by her mother, to announce that dinner was ready. They found out later that Mrs. Weasley had almost made the announcement, but Ginny was still proud at being able to serve her family in her own grand house. Harry was as well, and they ushered everyone into the dining room, when a fantastic spread was laid out. Eagerly, everyone sat down to eat, and it took a few minutes before any conversation spread.

The main discussion was Hermione's new job, and Quidditch. Hermione had been working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but was now working higher up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron was relieved she was working a bit less fervently for house elves, and proud that his wife had a similar job to Harry and he as Aurors, though she was planned to do both desk and field work.

Ron had, to everyone who ever knew him, always supported the Chudley Cannons. That hadn't even changed when Ginny joined the Harpies as their Seeker. He'd even gotten slapped when he asked her to let the Cannons win. He and Harry had supported Puddlemere United after the Cannons and Harpies. Now, the unspeakable was happening. Ron was one of a select few proud fans who had stuck with the Cannons…and was rewarded by it. They had scored more wins recently after some team changes, enough for it to be possible that they might make the World Cup in a few years. George, Ron, Ginny, Angelina, and Bill were all debating the most likely prospects for this year's World Cup as Hermione talked to Audrey and Fleur about her job. The kids ate quickly then dashed about the yard, earning yells from their mothers, and , to wait before they upset their stomachs.

The dinner was peaceful, and by the time tea and conversations had occupied the adults and ice cream had occupied the children it was quite late. By the time the last guests, Ron's family, had left, Ginny and Harry were smiling but exhausted. They set the children in their beds then curled up in their own, in each others arms.


	36. Babysitting

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 36: Babysitting

Disclaimer:…

"We'll be back after dinner time tonight…you sure you can take care of the kids?"

George rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. Angelina wouldn't have left if he had, mostly because it wasn't just Fred and Roxanne he was looking after. Instead, she smiled.

"I'm sorry Harry and everyone had to work today…but…you know, you do have the most lenient job. And I did promise my sister-in-laws a shopping trip."

"See you later, darling. "

As soon as the door shut, George turned to the kids sitting on his living room floor, all under the age of ten. James, Albus, and Lily Potter, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, and Rose Weasley. At least he hadn't had to take care of other kids. As it was, James was old enough to start teaching about the joke shop.

For a while he allowed them free range of the house, not fussed about them eating any of his joke products, his workshop was locked and so was the door to downstairs, and as far as he knew his twins hadn't brought anything edible up from either place beforehand. Still, it was the sort of chaos he loved.

"Uncle George! I found your- EEK!"

George strolled in, grinning, to find little Rose hiding behind a giggling Fred and Roxanne, with a rubber mouse on the floor. He picked her up, lifting her casually on to his shoulders, grinned. "It's just a fake wand, not really mine. Don't worry about it. "

He felt her relax and wrap her little arms around his next, leaning her head on his messy orange hair. At the sound of a crash from another room he left Fred and Roxanne with Hugo trying to turn the rubber mouse back into a wand, and left with Rose.

Walking in, he discovered Albus and James hiding behind the couch with his real wand. He paused for a moment, struck dumb. He and Angelina had gotten a kitten a few years back, once they were convinced the twins wouldn't pester the poor thing, and it was now about ten times larger.

"We didn't mean to, we just found your wand and waved it…" Albus said, stumbling over his words pleadingly. George laughed, while Rose jabbered "Uncle George, your kitty! What happened? Can you turn it back?" With a simple wave, the confused cat was back to it's normal size and promptly hid under the couch.

_They're ready pranksters._ He thought, despite Albus and James cowering for fear of retribution. Instead, George led the two of them to the couch, and sent Rose off to play with the twins and Hugo.

"Are you angry with us?" James asked nervously.

George sighed, and shrugged. "A bit. You two really shouldn't mess with wands before you learn to use them." Then he grinned, just slightly, and mischievously. "Your parents certainly shouldn't know. They also wouldn't be happy to hear the stories I'm going to tell you."

The worry vanished from both of their faces as they leaned forward eagerly.

"What are you going to tell us about?" Albus asked with unrestrained curiosity.

"Something you can't repeat. Tales of the Marauders, but, more famously, the Weasley Twins. "

"But Uncle George, how'd you do it all? I heard that Filch was like one of the ghosts, and Mrs. Norris was like a shadow! They'd catch anyone!" James and Albus were wide-eyed at the tales of the teenage boys, wreaking havoc and yet being the stars of the school.

George winked, casually leaning against the back of the couch. "Ahh, trade secret. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to mention…" He paused dramatically, trying immensely not to burst out laughing at the eager looks on their faces. "It was a little thing called the Marauder's Map. Simple tap, solemnly swearing you were up to no good, and you could see the whole layout of the school. Everything, everyone. Then another tap, mischief managed, and it'd just look like a blank sheet of parchment!" He paused again, sighing. "Haven't seen it in ages. "

Both boys gasped. "What? You didn't lose it, did you? " James exclaimed. "What happened to it?" Albus said in a worried tone.

George chuckled. "No, boys. I wouldn't have, couldn't have, done that! I gave it to your father, he made fairly good use of it too, I think. No clue what he's done with it, though I'm sure he's got it somewhere."

James and Albus looked at him, disappointed, then back at each other.

"Oh. Wonder where it is…"

George shrugged, then left them to themselves. Grinning, he went to make sure the others hadn't destroyed the kitchen, knowing Harry would hex him if he found out what he'd said.


	37. All Was Well

The Golden Age: The Nineteen Years

Chapter 37: All Was Well

Disclaimer: ….

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This is the final chapter of this fan-fiction, with the exception of possible flashback memories when I want to show a specific scene. **_

_**This is due to the monotony that was sinking in, and my desire to devote time to the other three fanfictions. Again, there were likely be flashbacks, this isn't the end of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione…any of them. I hope you readers liked this, and continue to read my others despite the slow update pace!**_

"Dad, what're Mom and Lily doing? "

"They're probably shopping. I know your mom has wanted to take Lily on a girls day out for a while. Remember they said they'd meet us for ice cream later. "

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley with James and Albus, getting James's school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts.

Albus made a face of disgust. "Girls day out? Sounds stupid."

Harry laughed at his son's expression, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey, we're having a guys day out, aren't we? "

He looked up to see James inching away toward one of the shops. "James! Later!" Reluctantly the boy returned to his side. "We already went to Gringotts, can't we get my school supplies later?" His father shook his head. "No, we can't forget anything. We've already done the robe fitting…onto books and potions supplies. "

Groaning, the two boys followed Harry, who couldn't help smiling at the oddity of the situation.

It took effort to get them away from the Quidditch store, as well as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes once they stopped in to say hello to Angelina and George, who had decided to manage this branch personally. The pet store prompted the two boys to rush off looking at everything until Harry found them playing with a newt in a side aisle. Even Flouish and Blotts posed a problem, as Albus immediately ran off looking at books. James got himself lost trying to help find his brother and they ended up wasting more time that Harry thought he'd been in that store in all his years at Hogwarts. To keep James focused, Harry had insisted on leaving the wand shopping until right before they were to meet Ginny and Lily, and ended up with James practically dragging his father and brother to Ollivander's, now run by a nephew of the famous wandmaker himself.

Later, the three sat in front of the new ice cream store in Diagon Alley, with James consistently pausing in eating his ice cream to admire his new wand, or to admire his new owl. Albus was just as constantly focusing on his ice cream alone. Harry was watching the two of them with the sort of adoring pride he felt all the time, and casually eating his own ice cream at a lazy pace.

"Couldn't wait for us to show up, I suppose?" He was drawn from his thoughts by Ginny's arrival, and he confidant smile as she kissed his cheek. "Let me just get something for Lily and I'll be right back. Albus giggled, getting James's attention for a whole five seconds, as Harry watched her walk into the store, holding eight year old Lily by the hand and both of their orange hair shining in the sun.

She returned, smiling as she realized Harry's eyes on her, but questioned the boys about their day as Lily pestered Harry. Once he gave her his attention, she babbled on about her day. "It sounds like you had a wonderful day with Mom, Lily!" She nodded eagerly.

"And you, a productive day. " Ginny commented, using a napkin to wipe a bit of dripped ice cream off Albus's face.

"Quite so. James, leave Camelot in his cage. "

Ginny grinned. "Camelot? Like that Medieval Muggle tale James claimed was stupid?"

James steadily ignored her as Harry grinned. "Wanted a snowy owl, once I told him about Hedwig, so ended up with a pure while owl he insisted on naming Hedwig."

She smiled, but said nothing more.

Soon, the family was headed home, though stopped to say hello to a few others before piling into their car. Ginny gave Harry a hug after the kids were in the car, and he willingly returned it. She softly spoke, "Thanks for taking the boys today. " He shrugged. "We all need our times together. You know I love being a father, Ginny. It's giving our boys the life I never got to have. " She grinned as he kissed her before they got in the car, facing giggling Lily and Albus and James making digusted faces. The couple laughed and headed back to Phoenix Hill, to meet Andi, Teddy, and Ron and Hermione's family for dinner as happened so often.

In the car, Ginny remembered the previous summer. It had been the largest Weasley family reunion to date. Some of Fleur's family had even come, including Gabrielle, and Harry had brought Teddy. Auntie Muriel had passed away a few years before, though not many honestly minded. Ginny distinctly remembered Ron cheering like he hadn't since the Cannons scored a goal. Teddy and Victorie had gotten along quite well, and though she refused to play matchmaker Ginny could see a potential future with them. _Quite the good-looking future, too._ Dominique had inherited all her Fresh-veela haughtiness even at her young age but Louis was a charming and inquisitive boy. Of course, Ginny remembered with a smile, James and Al had nearly destroyed the kitchen when she'd turned her back as well. Poor Kreacher had passed away as well, but they had since gotten another house-elf, cheery bloke named Rorrin. Hermione'd been furious until she realized Rorrin was treated like a free elf, and was perfectly happy. She wouldn't let Ron convince her into getting one though, to his despair. Either way, Rorrin had quite saved the kitchen.

_These fiascos are so wonderful. _Ginny thought, smiling to herself as she watched the landscape out the window go by.


End file.
